Why Don't You And I
by lullaby-89
Summary: Das ist schwer... Am besten selbst lesen, völling unvoreingenommen von meinen dummen Kommentaren.
1. Das verrückte 3 Schuljahr

In dieser Gesichte sind die Tatsachen im Vergleich zu den Harry Potter Büchern etwas verdreht und der Verlauf stimmt auch nicht immer völlig mit diesen überein. Die Story beginnt im 3. Schuljahr von Harry Potter und dessen Freunden. Der Gryffindorkapitän Oliver Wood ist nicht in der 7. Klasse, sondern Viertklässler und die dritte Jägerin im Team der Gryffindors ist anstatt Alicia Spinnet, die Klassenkameradin und Freundin von Harry, Ron und Hermine, Laila Adams.

Disclaimer: Jo, mir gehört mal wieder nichts und niemand, außer Laila...

Orte, Charakter etc.: Rowling

Song: Santana feat. Chad Kroeger – Why Don't You And I

Why Don't You and I?

_Since the moment I spotted you,  
Like walking around with little wings on my shoes,  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies,_

Ooh, and it's all right,  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud,  
I'd got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down,  
If I'd said I didn't like it then you'd know I lied,

Everytime I try to talk to you,  
I get tongue-tied,   
It turns out that everything I say to you,  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right.

So I'll say why don't you and I,   
Get together and take on the world and be together forever,   
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again,  
So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.

When's this fever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take,  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around,

Slowly I begin to realize,  
This is never going to end  
Right about the same time you walk by,  
And I say 'Oh here we go again'

**1. Kapitel - Das verrückte 3. Schuljahr**

„Wood, nun halt endlich die Klappe" ,herrschte Laila den Quidditch- Kapitän der Gryffindors während des Frühstücks an, „Wir sind alle schon nervös genug." Die Blick der Gryffindorspieler flogen von ihren Tellern zu Laila und dann zu Wood, der sie entgeistert anstarrte. Laila wand sich, zufrieden mit sich selbst, da Wood wirklich die Schnauze hielt, wieder ihrem Essen zu und versuchte nicht an das bevorstehende Spiel gegen die Slytherins zu denken.

„Er hält tatsächlich die Klappe" ,hörte sie Katie neben sich Angelina zu murmeln und Laila grinste zufrieden. Sie warf Harry, der ihr gegenüber saß und kaum einen Bissen seines Toasts hinunter bekam, ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, bevor sie sich den letzten Löffel ihres Müslis in den Mund schob.

Kaum hatte sie geschluckt, hörte Laila das Rascheln von Hunderten von Flügeln, als die Eulen in die Große Halle flogen. Im Gegensatz zum Rest der Schüler schauten weder Laila noch Harry auf, denn sie bekamen beide nie Post. Wie auch? Lailas Eltern waren tot, umgebracht von einem tödlichen Fluch aus Lord Voldemorts Zauberstab, während sie, gerade mal 9 Monate alt, bei befreundeten Zauberern friedlich geschlafen hatten. Genauso wie James und Lily Potter, Harrys Eltern, nur das... nun ja, die Geschichte von Harry Potter ist wohl jedem bekannt und muss nicht schon wieder erzählt werden. Während Harry nun bei Onkel und Tante lebte, den wohl schlimmsten Muggeln in ganz England, hatte es Laila mit ihrem Muggelwaisenhaus doch noch ein wenig besser erwischt, denn die Leute dort waren recht nett. Genau wie Harry hatte auch sie erst kurz nach ihrem 11. Geburtstag erfahren, dass sie eine Hexe war und von nun an nach Hogwarts gehen würde. Laila musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken an den Schock den sie damals bekommen hatte, als eine Eule gegen ihr Fenster geklackert hatte und ihr den Brief auf den Schoß geworfen hatte.

„Laila? Hallo?" ,Wood klopfte ihr heftig auf die Schulter, „Komm schon! Oder muss ich dich eigenhändig zum Feld schleppen?" Sie verdreht die Augen und folgte dem Rest der Mannschaft nach draußen, über die grünen, vom Regen zermatschten, Wiesen zum Quidditchfeld. Während sie ihren scharlachroten Umhänge anzogen, hielt Wood seine übliche Rede und die Weasley Zwillingen zogen ihre Grimassen.

Dann ging sie hinter den anderen Spielern her, kaum das sie das Feld betreten hatten, begann das Stadion zu toben. Die Slytherins buhten, doch der Rest des Stadions johlte. Auch Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff waren heute auf Gryffindors Seite, denn man wollte endlich Slytherin den Pokal wegschnappen. Auf Madam Hoochs „Auf die Besen" hin, stieg Laila auf ihren Besen und stieg damit aufwärts. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl, obwohl der Regen hart auf ihren Umhang prasselte und ihn immer schwerer machte. Sie bekam den Quaffel von Katie Bell zugeworfen und stob damit in Richtung der Torstangen der Slytherins. Sie täuschte kurz an, warf den Ball... und traf! Sie jubelte mit den anderen einen Moment, bis der Quaffel wieder im Spiel war.

Nach gut einer halben Stunde war das Spiel beendet, Harry hatte den Schnatz gefangen und Gryffindor hatte 230 zu 40 gewonnen. Wood, der ihr am nächsten war, stob ungehalten auf sie zu und schmiss die Arme um sie, dann machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Rest des Teams und fielen auch den anderen um den Hals. Besonders Harry wurde öfters als nötig durch geknuddelt. Gryffindor hatte das 1. Spiel gewonnen und damit besten Chancen auf den Gewinn des Pokals. Das musst gefeiert werden!

Gemeinsam zog die Mannschaft, kaum das sie sich umgezogen hatte, nach oben zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, aus dem ihnen schon laute Stimmen entgegen kamen. George blubberte der fetten Dame das Passwort entgegen, diese schwang zur Seite und ließ Einen nach dem Anderen eintreten. Jubel brach erneut unter ihren Mitschülern aus, Schultern wurden geklopft und Hände wurden geschüttelt. Harry und Laila brauchten eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich zu Ron und Hermine durchdrängen konnten. Sie ließen sich auf den Sessel fallen, die ihre Freunde für sie reserviert hatten. Ron, Harry und Laila ließen das Spiel noch einmal Revue passieren, während Hermine über ihren Hausaufgaben brütete.

„Hermine, wie kannst du jetzt Hausaufgaben machen?" ,fragte Ron nach einer Weile laut. Hermine sah auf. „Was? Oh... wann soll ich sie denn sonst machen? Ich muss Montag mit dem Aritmantik fertig sein und mit Verwandlung hab ich nicht mal angefangen. Oh Gott!" Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen beugte sie sich auch schon wieder über ihr Pergament. Ron schnitt eine Grimasse und wand sich dann wieder Harry zu und schwärmte erneut über dessen Fang. Laila war unterdessen in ihren Sessel eingenickt und träumte von Klatschern und Quaffel...

Bis sie jemand unsanft anstupste. Zu ihrer Überraschung war es nicht Hermine, die ihr sagen wollte, dass es Zeit war zum schlafen gehen, sondern Wood. „Wood... was willst du denn?" ,nuschelte sie und rieb sich über die Augen. „Na ja, ich dachte ich weck dich mal auf... sind alle schon schlafen gegangen" ,meinte er und sie glaubte den Anflug eines Lächelns über seine Lippen huschen zu sehen. Sie sah sich um, tatsächlich war der Gemeinschaftsraum bis auf sie, Wood und Percy Weasley vollkommen leer. „Oh, ähm... ja, danke!" ,nuschelte sie verlegen, „Wenigstens du hast an mich gedacht." Nun glaubte sie zu sehen, wie sich Olivers Wangen ein wenig rötlich färbten, aber wahrscheinlich war das immer noch die Müdigkeit. Wood lächelte nicht, außer er spielte Quidditch oder konnte in den Erinnerungen des letzten gewonnen Spiels schwelgen und Wood wurde auch nicht rot, außer er war wütend auf einen seiner Spieler, der Mist gebaut hatte. Sie rieb sich erneut über die Augen, wünschte ihrem Kapitän und Percy eine gute Nacht und verschwand in ihren Schlafsaal.

Die Monate zogen dahin und außer den zwei ‚Angriffen' von Sirius Black, passierte nicht viel. Die Gryffindors hatten jedoch ihr 2. Spiel gegen Huffelpuff verloren, da unverhofft die Dementoren, die rund um das Schlossgelände Wache hielten, beim Spiel aufgetaucht waren und Harry ohnmächtig von seinem Besen gefallen war. Und da Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin verloren hatte, konnten die Gryffindors nur noch gewinnen, wenn sie das letzte Spiel gegen Ravenclaw mit 70 Punkten Vorsprung gewannen.

Es war inzwischen Ende Mai und das letzte Qudditichspiel stand vor der Tür. Diesmal bekam keiner der Gryffindors auch nur einen Biss herunter, Wood, der seiner Mannschaft zum 100sten mal die Strategie erklärte, schon gar nicht. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Qudditichfeld. Während sie sich umzogen, schwiegen diesmal selbst Wood und die Weasley Zwillinge.

„Wir schaffen das schon. So gut sind die Ravenclaws auch nicht, besonders ihr Hüter nicht. Da sollten 70 Punkte mehr nicht so schwer sein" ,versuchte Laila Harry beim Hinausgehen ein wenig aufzumuntern, „Und da wir den besten Sucher seit langem haben, ist der Rest kein Problem." Sie zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu und nahm dann ihre Position ein.

„Auf die Besen" ,rief Madam Hooch und sie und die 14 Spieler stießen sich vom Boden ab. Während Angelina, Katie und Laila den Quaffel alle paar Minuten in den Toren der Ravenclaws versenkten, kam der rote Ball nur selten an Wood vorbei. Dann, Gryffindor führte 130 zu 40, fing Harry den Schnatz. Laila konnte es erst nicht begreifen, erst als Wood ihr heulend um den Hals fiel, verstand sie. Gryffindor hatte den Quidditchpokal gewonnen! Das erste Mal seit 7 Jahren hatte Gryffindor den Pokal wieder! Laila tätschelte dem immer noch flennenden Wood den Kopf und genoss den Jubel der Zuschauer eine Weile, bis Wood sich wieder von ihr löste und sie dem Rest der Mannschaft auf den Boden folgten. Das Gefühl als Angelina ihr den Pokal reichte, war einfach unglaublich und nun standen auch Laila Tränen in den Augen.

Etwa eine Woche später lag Laila mit einem gebrochnen Bein und einem gestauchten Handgelenk im Krankenflügel, was das Resultat aus einem Streit mit Draco Malfoy war, bei dem sie unglücklich auf eine Treppenstufe geknallt und die restlichen 10 Stufen hinunter gerollt war. „Grüßt Hagrid von mir" ,meinte sie zu ihren drei Freunden, die nach dem Besuch bei ihr zu Hagrid, dem Wildhüter, wollten. „Klar" ,meinte Harry und folgte Ron und Hermine zur Tür. „Bis morgen" ,rief sie den Dreien nach, die gerade unter Harrys Tarnumhang verschwanden.

Als Laila am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, musste sie verwundert feststellen, dass drei weitere Betten im Krankenflügel besetzt waren. Und aus diesen drei Betten ruhten die Blicke von Ron, Hermine und Harry auf ihr. Laila setzte sich ein wenig auf und schaute fragend zurück. Dann begannen die drei abwechselnd zu erzählen, was in der Nacht passiert war. Wie der Hund, welcher sich später als Sirius Black herausgestellt hatte, sie angegriffen hatte und Ron mit sich durch einen Geheimgang unter der Peitschenden Weide gezogen hatten und Hermine und Harry ihm gefolgt waren. Wie Lupin dann zu ihnen gestoßen war, sich mir nichts dir nichts auf Blacks Seite gestellt hatte, wie heraus gekommen war, dass er ein Werwolf war, wie Snape mitten in Blacks Erklärung geplatzt war und Harry, Ron und Hermine ihn gleichzeitig mit einem Entwaffnungszauber erledigt hatten. Dann hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Rons Ratte, Krätze, der vermeintliche Tote Peter Pettigrew war und dieser der eigentlich Geheimniswahrer der Potters war und sie verraten hatte. Lupin und Black wollten ihn umbringen, doch Harry war dagegen und so wurde Pettigrew nur gefesselt. Gemeinsam mit dem immer noch bewusstlosen Snape machte sich die Truppe auf den Weg zum Schloss.

„Wir sind natürlich sofort zu Dumbledore und haben ihm alles erzählt" ,berichtete Hermine weiter, „Dann kam Fudge dazu und wir mussten alles noch einmal erzählen. Fudge hat die Dementoren her bestellt, damit sie Pettigrew ihren Kuss geben, der einem Menschen die Seele entzieht." Laila lief bei dieser Beschreibung ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ein Mensch ohne Seele? „Na ja" ,meinte Harry, „Und dann hat uns Madam Pomfrey hier hergeholt. Wir sollten uns ausruhen, dass wäre sicher anstrengend gewesen. Sirius ist immer noch bei Dumbledore." Harry blickte nachdenklich über den Rand seines Betts an die Wand, irgendetwas schien ihn zu beschäftigen. „Dumbledore wollte übrigens noch mit dir reden" ,meinte Ron zu Laila gewandt, „Keine Ahnung warum. Meinte du sollst in sein Büro kommen, sobald du hier raus kannst."

Also machte sich Laila gegen Abend, als Madam Pomfrey sie endlich aus dem Krankenflügel entließ, gleich auf den Weg zu dem Wasserspeier im 7. Stock, der zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Dort blieb sie stehen. Sie kannte das neue Passwort nicht... sie war schon ewig nicht mehr in Dumbledores Büro gewesen. Das letzte Mal lag schon mehr als ein Jahr zurück.

Sie wollte gerade zurück zum Krankenflügel laufen, denn Harry, Ron oder Hermine kannten es bestimmt, sie waren ja erst gestern bei Dumbledore gewesen, als jemand hinter sie trat und „Rückwärtswürgende Teufelszungen" murmelte. Sofort ging der Wasserspeier auseinander und machte den Weg zu der Treppe frei. Erschrocken drehte Laila sich herum und hinter ihr stand Sirius Black. Allerdings sah er ein wenig anders aus, als auf den Fotos im Tagespropheten. Er sah nun nicht mehr heruntergekommen, zerzaust und abgemagert aus, sondern hatte sich frisch gewaschen, rasiert und sich die Haare geschnitten. Fast hätte sie ihn nicht erkannt.

„Nach dir" ,meinte er, seine Stimme hörte sich auch nicht mehr so krächzend an, wie Ron sie beschrieben hatte, und machte eine Handbewegung zur Treppe. Laila ging die ersten drei Stufen auf die Treppe und Black folgte ihr, dann fuhr sich die Treppe von alleine aufwärts und wenig später standen sie vor einer Tür.

Black klopfte und wenig später bat Dumbledore sie herein. Er schien nicht sonderlich erstaunt darüber, dass Black Laila nach drinnen folgte und bat beide sich doch zu setzen. „Laila, du kennst Sirius sicher schon aus dem Tagespropheten. Aber es gibt einiges, das weder der Tagesprophet noch du wissen könnt" ,meinte Dumbledore, „Deine Freunde werden dir sicher schon erzählt haben, was gestern Nacht passiert ist, aber-" „Albus, ähm, ich würde ihr das gerne selbst sagen" ,unterbrach Black ihn. „Natürlich" ,meinte dieser und überließ Sirius das Wort.

„Nun, ähm..." ,wand Black sich an Laila und wusste scheinbar nicht so recht, wie er anfangen sollte, „Ich nehme an, du hast keine Ahnung, wie deine Mutter vor der Heirat mit Nachnamen hieß?" Laila schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, was hatte denn das jetzt damit zu tun? „Abby Black" ,sagte Sirius leise, fast flüsternd und Laila schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Black? Aber dann... sie... du?" ,stotterte sie. „Sie war meine Schwester. Neben mir die Einzige aus der ganzen Familie, die zu ihrer Schulzeit in Gryffindor war. Als sie dann Scott Adams, deinen Vater, einen muggelstämmigen Zauberer, heiratete, war sie beim Rest der Familie unten durch. Niemand sprach mehr über sie, außer mir. Ich hab sie immer gemocht" ,erzählte Black und wurde dabei immer leiser „Sie war die Einzige aus der Familie, die immer zu mir gehalten hat. Und dann, kaum das du 9 Monate alt warst, ..."

Nun brach er endgültig ab, aber Laila konnte sich denken, was er hatte sagen wollen. Doch das interessierte sie gar nicht, sie wusste, dass Voldemort ihre Eltern getötet hatte. „Das... das heißt, du bist mein Onkel?" ,fragte sie immer noch vollkommen verwirrt. Sirius nickte. „Oh... das, wow" ,nuschelte Laila und wusste noch nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Sie musste sich erst noch daran gewöhnen, dass Sirius Black kein Massenmörder und Anhänger Voldemorts war, sondern ihr Onkel. „Nun, ähm... ich habe es Harry auch schon angeboten" ,sprach Black weiter und räusperte sich, „Nun... aber, ähm, vielleicht möchtest du auch... ähm, bei mir wohnen?"

Laila riss die Augen auf und starrte Sirius an. „Also, ähm, wenn du nicht möchtest..." ,stotterte er. „Nicht wollen? Bist du bescheuert? Natürlich will ich!" Nun war es an Sirius seine Nichte anzustarren. „Wirklich?" ,fragte er noch einmal nach und sie nickte. „Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis dein Name wieder reingewaschen ist, Sirius" ,mischte Dumbledore sich nun wieder ein und richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf, „So lange sollten so wohl Laila als auch Harry bei ihren jetzigen Familien bleiben. Aber ich denke spätestens Mitte der Ferien sollte sich das erledigt haben. Nun, ich denke ihr könnt nun gehen." Sirius und Laila erhoben sich, verabschiedeten sich von Dumbledore und gingen hinaus.

Als die Beiden wieder unten vor dem Wasserspeier standen, starrten sie sich eine Weile schweigend an, bis Sirius sich räusperte und etwas aus seinem Umhang zog. „Das hier wird dir sicher gefallen" ,meinte er und reichte ihr ein kleines, dickes Fotoalbum, „Sind Fotos von deiner Mum und deinem Dad und ihren Freunden und so..." Laila strich vorsichtig mit den Fingern über den ledernen Einband und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Noch nie hatte sie irgendwelche Fotos von ihren Eltern gesehen und an die Zeit vor ihrem Tod konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern. Dankbar sah sie Sirius an und fiel ihm kurzer Hand um den Hals.

„Danke" ,murmelte sie und löste sich wieder von ihm, „Was wirst du jetzt machen?" „Nun, erst mal was ordentliches essen" ,meinte Sirius mit einem Grinsen, „Und dann nach Hause gehen und ein bisschen aufräumen. Nicht, dass ihr einen Schock bekommt, wenn ihr zu mir kommt." Laila seufzte, sie konnte es immer noch nicht begreifen... Sie würde in einem richtigen Zaubererhaus wohnen mit ihrem Onkel und Harry. Das war... Wahnsinn!

„Nun, wir sehen uns dann in ein paar Wochen" ,lächelte Sirius und schien sich mächtig zu freuen endlich wieder unter der Gesellschaft von Menschen zu leben. Was man auch verstehen konnte, da er ja 12 Jahre lang nur Dementoren zu sehen bekommen hatte und ab und an mal den Zauberminister. Laila konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen, während sie nickte. „Ja, ich freu mich schon" ,stimmte sie ihm zu. „Wo soll ich dich abholen kommen?" ,fiel es Sirius gerade noch ein und er wirbelte noch einmal herum. Laila nannte ihm die Adresse und Sirius nickte. „Gut, ich schick dir vorher ne Eule. Bis dann, Laila" ,meinte Sirius und verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Winken. Dann verschwand er hinter der nächsten Ecke. Laila schaute noch eine Weile auf den Punkt, wo er verschwunden war, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm machte.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war voller Leute und so wollte Laila gleich weiter nach oben in den Schlafsaal, doch eine Hand schlang sich um ihr Handgelenk und hielt sie zurück. Es war Harry. Noch bevor sie ihn fragen konnte, was er denn wollte, hatte er sie in eine ruhige Ecke gezogen und fragte sie, ob Sirius es ihr gesagt hätte. „Du wusstest, dass er mein Onkel ist?" ,empörte sich Laila. „Mhm. Er hat's mir gestern gesagt, aber er wollte es dir unbedingt selbst sagen. Darum hab ich's dir nicht gesagt. Und?" „Was und?" ,fragend starrte sie Harry an, aber dann wurde es ihr schon selbst klar, „Ach... ob ich auch bei ihm wohnen werde? Mhm. Er hat's mir angeboten... und wer würde da schon nein sagen?" Sie grinsten sich einen Moment an, dann wurde Harry ernst. „Meinst du wir halten das aus, uns auch noch den ganzen Sommer auf der Pelle zu hocken?" Einen Moment glaubte Laila tatsächlich, dass er die Frage ernst gemeint hatte und wollte schon antworten, als er den Mund zu einem Grinsen verzog und zwinkerte.

„Haha, fast wäre ich drauf reingefallen" ,meinte sie und knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite. „Ich hab's gesehen. Aber was hast du da eigentlich?" ,meinte Harry und deutete auf das Lederbuch in ihrer Hand. „Oh. Das hätte ich fast vergessen. Hat Sirius mir geben, ist ein Fotoalbum." „Von deinen Eltern?" Laila nickte und strich dabei erneut über den braunen Ledereinbund. Sie platzte fast vor Neugierde, aber sie wollte sich die Fotos nicht hier anschauen, wo alle dabei zusehen konnten. Harry verstand dies sofort, auch ihm war es so gegangen, als Hagrid ihm ein Fotoalbum seiner Eltern geschenkt hatte. „Na, dann... Gute Nacht, Laila" ,meinte er und ging wieder hinüber zu Ron und Hermine.

Laila tauschte ihren Umhang gegen einen Schlafanzug, legte sich auf ihr Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. „Lumos" ,murmelte sie und sofort begann ihr Zauberstab zu leuchten. Erneut griff sie nach dem Fotoalbum und schlug es mit zitternder Hand auf. Auf der 1. Seite fand sie ein Foto von sich selbst, als sie wohl etwa ein halbes Jahr alt war. Sie musterte ihr 12 ½ Jahre jüngeres Selbst einen Moment, wie es wild umher strampelte, bevor sie weiter blätterte.

Auf der nächsten Seite war ein Hochzeitsfoto. Eine kleine, schlanke Frau mit langem schwarzen Haaren winkte ihr und lächelte sie freudig an. Laila war sofort klar, dass das ihre Mutter war, denn sie sah genauso aus wie sie selbst – bis auf die Augen. Denn die Augen funkelten in einem tiefen grün, während Lailas Augen hellblau waren. Und genau diese leuchtend blauen Augen strahlten ihr aus dem Gesicht ihres Vaters entgegen, der einen Arm um ihr Mutter geschlungen hatte. Scott Adams war groß gewachsen, sportlich, hatte straßenköterblondes Haar und eine etwas zu groß geratenen Knubbelnase. Er lächelte ihr entgegen und dabei bildeten sich kleine Grübchen, wie bei Laila selbst. Ewig starrte sie auf das Bild, bis sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen einschlief.

Als sie am Morgen aufwachte, spürte sie jeden ihrer Knochen, da sie wohl irgendwie total verkrüppelt da gelegen hatte. Leise schob sie den Vorhang beiseite, stieg aus dem Bett und streckte sich erst mal ein wenig. Dann ging sie vorsichtig, um die anderen nicht zu wecken, zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Doch Nebel versperrte ihr die Sicht auf das Schulgelände, es war scheinbar noch sehr früh. Sie schnappte sich das Fotoalbum und stieg damit auf Zehenspitzen die Treppen in den noch leeren Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.

Dort zog sie sich einen der roten Sessel an ein Fenster, dass sie öffnete um frische Luft in den Raum zu lassen und ließ sich drauf fallen. Erneut schlug sie das Fotoalbum auf, diesmal auf der dritten Seite. Auf diesem Foto erkannte sie ihre Eltern, Sirius und Professor Lupin, außerdem erinnerten sie die schwarzen Strubelhaare des vierten Manns und die grünen Augen der anderen Frau stark an Harry. Das waren also James und Lily Potter.

Sie blätterte weiter. Das nächste Foto war blindlings in die Hochzeitsgesellschaft hineinfotografiert. Plötzlich bemerkte Laila aus den Augenwinkeln, wie ein Schatten hinter sie trat und schrak auf. Sie verrenkte ihren Kopf, wobei ihre Wirbel laut knackten, um sehen zu können, wer hinter ihr stand. Es war Wood der sie aus seinen braunen Augen ansah. Er ging etwas in die Knie um ihr über die Schultern und somit in das Fotoalbum schauen zu können.

„Das sind ja meine Eltern" ,stellte er fest und deutete auf ein Pärchen, das links neben Sirius und Lupin stand, „Was ist das für ein Foto?" Laila antwortete nicht gleich, schaute sich lieber erst mal Woods Eltern genauer an. Die Frau war klein und rundlich, hatte rote Haare (ob sie wohl mit den Weasleys verwandt war?) und gräuliche Augen und hatte mit Oliver äußerlich nicht viel gemeinsam. Dafür sah sein Vater aus, als wäre er ihm aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Beide waren groß und sportlich, hatten kurze braune Haare, braune Augen und dieses süße Lächeln. Wood stupste sie unsanft gegen die Schulter und Laila blickte erneut auf.

„Hm?" ,fragte sie, „Oh, das ist von der Hochzeit meiner Eltern. Sirius hat mir das Album geschenkt. Dein Vater sieht dir übrigens verdammt ähnlich." Wood zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ja, das sagt jeder. Ähm... was ich eigentlich fragen wollte: Kommst du auch zur Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft im Sommer? Mein Dad hat uns die Karten schon vor ein paar Wochen besorgt. Das wird so Hammer!" „Ähm, nein... ich glaub nicht, dass ich mir das leisten kann" ,nuschelte Laila und klappte das Album zu. Wenn Wood einmal mit Quidditch anfing, würde er nicht so schnell wieder aufhören. Und wirklich, er zog sich einen Sessel zu ihr hin, ließ sich darauf fallen und quatschte sie zu, bis der Gemeinschaftsraum sich langsam zu füllen begann.

Die letzte Woche ging schnell vorbei und Laila war froh, dass sie alle Prüfungen bestanden hatte, selbst in Geschichte der Zauberei, obwohl sie immer glaubte sich kein Wort merken zu können, das aus Professor Binns' Mund kam und Zaubertränke, denn sie hatte schon befürchtet, dass Snape sie, Harry, Ron und Hermine mit Absicht durchfallen lassen würde, denn Snape hasst Harry abgrundtief und somit auch alle, die es wagten mit Harry befreundet zu sein. Beim Abschiedsfest, die Große Halle leuchtete in Rot und Gold, da Gryffindor den Hauspokal zum dritten Mal hintereinander gewonnen hatte, schlugen Laila und die anderen sich noch mal richtig den Bauch voll, bevor es am nächsten Morgen mit dem Hogwarts- Express Richtung Heimat ging.

„Ron pass doch auf" ,rief Laila, als sie aus dem Zug steigen wollten, „Ich flieg noch raus!" Vor ihr waren ein paar 1. Klässler, die sich nur langsam vorwärts bewegten und hinter ihr schob Ron sie vorwärts. „Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür... das sind die hinter mir" ,rief Ron zurück, „Wart, ich halt dich fest." Doch dazu war es schon zu spät, Laila landete gerade mit den Knien und Händen auf dem Bahnsteig. Langsam richtete sie sich wieder auf und wischte den Dreck von ihren aufgeschürften Händen ab. Dann besah sie sich ihre Knie. Ihre Jeans hatte jetzt am rechten Knie ein großes Loch, das den Blick auf ihr blutendes Knie freigab und am linken Hosenbein war sie ziemlich abgewetzt.

„Hier" ,meinte Hermine, die inzwischen samt Harry und Ron neben ihr stand und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. „Danke" ,murmelte Laila, während sie ihr Knie damit abtupfte. Gemeinsam gingen die Vier durch das große Tor zurück in die Muggelwelt, die restlichen Weasleys folgten ihnen. Draußen warteten schon Mrs. und Mr. Granger, Molly und Arthur Weasley, eine Betreuerin aus Lailas Heim und, mit einigem Abstand, auch die Dursleys. „Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich sie in ein paar Wochen los bin. Für immer" ,meinte Harry und grinste zufrieden. Mrs. Weasley kam auf sie zugelaufen und knuddelte sie alle der Reihe nach durch, Mr. Weasley und Hermines Eltern schüttelten ihnen die Hand. Nachdem sich auch die vier Freunde von einander verabschiedeten hatten, folgte Laila der Betreuerin zum Auto. ‚Nur noch ein paar Woche', dachte sie, ‚Dann sehe ich Harry und Sirius schon wieder.'


	2. Endlich Sommerferien

**2. Kapitel – Endlich Sommerferien!**

Die ersten Ferienwochen zogen sich ewig hin, während Laila meistens in ihrem kleinen Zimmer an ihrem Schreibtisch vor dem Fenster saß und ihre Hausaufgaben machte.

Dann kam der 2. August und Laila konnte sich nicht wirklich auf ihre Aufgaben konzentrieren, sondern starrte die meiste Zeit aus dem Fenster. Die erste Eule, die vor ihrem Fenster auftauchte, war Harrys Schneeeule Hedwig. Sie brachte eine Geburtstagskarte und einige Süßigkeiten von Harry, die Laila dankend entgegen nahm. Kaum das Hedwig wieder nach draußen geflogen und aus ihrer Sicht entschwunden war, tauchte eine andere, ihr fremde, Eule auf. Sie ließ eine Karte und ein Geschenk auf ihrem Schoß fallen und verschwand gleich darauf wieder. Laila schaute ihr einen Moment nach, bevor sie die Karte las, sie war von Hermine. Dann legte sie die Karte bei Seite und riss das blaue Papier von dem Geschenk. Zum Vorschein kam ein fettes Buch mit dem Titel _Quidditch von früher bis heute_. Das war typisch Hermine! Alles musste was mit lesen zu tun haben, selbst Quidditch. Laila legte Buch und Karte zu den Sachen von Harry und wand sich wieder ihrem _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 3_ zu, denn jetzt fehlte nur noch Rons Geschenk und bis der kleine Pig bei ihr ankommen würde, würde es wohl noch dauern.

Doch kaum, dass sie sich in den ersten Abschnitt über den _Accio- Zauber_ vertieft hatte, hörte sie erneut Flügelschlagen auf ihr Fenster zu kommen. Verwundert schaute sie auf, dass war nicht Pig. Es war eine große Schneeeule, die Hedwig nicht gerade unähnlich war. Sie stellte ein unförmiges Geschenk auf Lailas Schreibtisch und ließ sich selbst auf der Fensterbank nieder, wobei sie Laila nicht aus den Augen ließ. Laila griff nach der Karte, die am Geschenkpapier festgemacht war und riss sie ab.Das war von Sirius:

_Liebe Laila,_

_ich wünsch dir Alles Gute zu deinem 14. Geburtstag._

_Harry hat zu seinem Geburtstag einen Feuerblitz bekommen,_

_wie du ja sicher weißt. Aber ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass du_

_keinen neuen Besen brauchst._

Laila warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihrem Schrank, indem ihr frisch polierter Feuerblitz stand und grinste. Sie hatte jede einzelne Galleone in ihren Verlies bei Gringotts, welches ihre Eltern ihr hinterlassen hatten, zweimal umgedreht, bevor sie schnurstracks in die Winkelgasse gelaufen war und ihn sich gekauft hatte.

_Aber ich denke über diese Eule wirst du dich trotzdem freuen. Er heißt Gwenael, was übrigens so viel bedeutet wie ‚weißer Engel' und ist sehr verlässlich. Und wenn er sich erst mal an dich gewöhnt hat, kann er ein guter Freund sein. Das hat man mir zumindest in Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus versprochen. Der Rest des Geschenks sollte auch recht nützlich sein._

_Hast du schon eine Eule von Ron bekommen? Die Weasleys wollten euch mit zum Endspiel der Qudditich- Weltmeisterschaft nehmen. Ich würde ja auch gerne kommen, aber ich hab hier noch einiges zu erledigen, damit ihr noch vor Ende der Ferien einziehen könnt. Am besten ihr nehmt eure ganzen Sachen schon mit zu den Weasleys, dann ist es einfach für mich alles ab zu holen. _

_Liebe Grüße, bis dann_

_Sirius_

Mit einem Lächeln legte sie Sirius' Brief bei Seite und griff nach dem Geschenk. Vorsichtig riss sie das Papier auseinander und zum Vorschein kam ein Käfig und eine große Tüte Eulenkekse. Vorsichtig öffnete Laila die Tüten an der oberen Ecke und zog einen Eulenkeks heraus. Sie hielt es Gwenael hin, welcher es sofort aus ihrer Hand pickte und verschlang. „Na, du hast aber ganz schön Hunger" ,grinste Laila und gab ihm noch drei Keks. Dann ging sie mit dem kleinen Wasserschälchen, welches auf dem Käfigboden gestanden hatte, ins Gemeinschaftsbad und füllte es auf. Zurück in ihrem Zimmer stellte sie es der Schneeeule vor die Nase und wand sich dann erneut ihren Hausaufgaben zu.

Kaum hatte sie den letzten Punkt aufs Blatt gedrückt, der zu einem großen Tintenklecks geworden war, da sie froh war endlich fertig zu sein, hörte sie schon wieder Flügelschlagen. Doch für Pigs kleine Flügelchen, war das Geräusch viel zu laut. Als sie aus dem Fenster blickte, sah sie einen großen Uhu, der ein kleines graues Etwas, was Laila einen Moment später als Pig identifizierte, in seinen Krallen trug. Als der unbekannte Uhu sich auf Lailas Schreibtisch niederließ, purzelte ihr der kleine Pig in den Schoß, er war völlig fertig. Sie nahm in von ihrem Schoß, band das Päckchen los und setzte Pig vor das Wasserschälchen, das eigentlich für Gwenael gedacht war. Gierig sabberte Pig das Wasser auf, während Laila das Päckchen öffnete. Es war eine Karte, beschrieben mit Rons krakeliger Schrift und ein selbstgebackener Geburtstagskuchen, der sehr lecker aussah. Sie legte die Sachen bei Seite und nahm dann dem Uhu den Brief aus dem Schnabel. Sie war erstaunt, als sie sah von wem er war: Wood! Doch er wollte nur wissen, ob sie auch mit den Weasleys zur Weltmeisterschaft kommen würde, George hätte da angeblich so was verlauten lassen. Und als P.S. war klein ein ‚Alles Gute zum Geburtstag' gekritzelt. Dementsprechend kurz war auch Lailas Antwort.

_Hallo Wood!_

_Ja, Ron hat mir eine Eule geschickt. Die Weasleys wollen mich in einer Woche abholen und wir gehen zusammen hin. Und: Danke!_

_Laila_

Das war alles gewesen, was sie schnell auf ein Stück Pergament geschrieben hatte und dem Uhu in den Schnabel geschoben hatte, der sofort damit aus dem Fenster verschwand. Laila zerkrümelte Pig einen Eulenkeks, um ihn wieder aufzupäppeln. Dann band sie ihm die Antwort für Ron an den Fuß und schickte ihn zurück.

Die Woche ging schleichend voran und Laila verbracht die meiste Zeit draußen. Sie spazierte durch den Wald, der direkt hinter dem Waisenhaus anschloss, saß unter der Linde in der Mitte des Hofes vor dem Haus oder half der Köchin bei ihren Einkäufen. Hauptsache sie hatte ein Beschäftigung und saß nicht in ihrem Zimmer herum und beobachtete den Sekundenzeiger, wie er, viel zu langsam, im Kreis wanderte. Wie die Weasleys sie wohl abholen wollten? Ron und Harry hatten schließlich während ihres 2. Hogwartsjahres Mr Weasleys Wagen zu Schrott gefahren. Besen...? Doch bevor sie diesen Gedanken weiter ausführen konnte, kam ihr etwas anders in den Sinn... Flohpulver. Die Waisenhausdirektorin würde ausrasten bei dem Dreck, den die Weasleys hinterlassen würden, wenn sie mit Flohpulver durch die Kamin reisen würden. Aber wenn Laila genau überlegte, war das wohl die einzige Möglichkeit.

Doch Laila blieb der Zorn der Direktorin über einen dreckigen Kaminvorleger erspart, die Weasleys hatten einen anderen Weg als die Reise mit dem Flohpulver gefunden.

Aus Lailas Muggelradio dröhnte gerade der Song ‚The Boys of Summer', als sie einen schwarzen Wagen auf dem Hof vorfahren sah und wenig später stiegen 5 Rotschöpfe aus dem Auto. Die Weasleys! Laila blickte schuldbewusst auf ihren Hogwartskoffer und die daneben liegenden Reisetasche, in welche, die Sachen sollten, die sie Sirius mitgeben wollte. Der Koffer war gerade mal halb fertig gepackt und die Tasche lag in sich zusammen gesunken und völlig leer auf dem Teppichboden. Sie hatte es die ganze Zeit vor sich hergeschoben, war immer viel zu faul gewesen und nun hatte sie keine Zeit mehr. Schnell wuselte sie in ihrem Zimmer herum und pickte hier und da ein paar Dinge auf, die sie entweder in die Tasche oder den Koffer warf.

Noch bevor es klopfte war, dass Zimmer bis auf die Kleider, die wild in ihrem Schrank herum lagen, völlig leer von privaten Gegenstände. Ohne Lailas persönlichen Touch wirkte das Zimmer kahl und unpersönlich. Einen Augenblick später traten die Weasleys und die Direktorin des Waisenhaus, eine alte Frau mit mausgrauem Haar, ein. Mr. Weasley schüttelte Laila die Hand, Fred und George dagegen schlossen sie in ihre langen Arme, während Ron nur verlegen daneben stand und ihr ein ‚Hey' zu murmelte. „Ähm, hallo" ,nuschelte Laila, „Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin leider noch nicht ganz fertig mit Packen." Sie lächelte Mr. Weasley entschuldigend an, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Kleiderschrank widmete.

„Nicht so schlimm. Mrs. McKay und ich werden so lange draußen warten und uns noch ein wenig unterhalten" ,meinte Mr. Weasley und schien darüber sogar erfreut. Er hielt die Tür für die Direktorin auf und folgte ihr dann nach draußen. Wahllos schmiss Laila ihr Klamotten auf ihre Bücher und den Feuerblitz, die schon im Koffer lagen, während es sich die Zwillingen auf ihrem Bett gemütliche machten und Ron aus dem Fenster blickte.

„Na, wie waren deine Ferien?" ,fragte er und wand sich wieder Laila zu, die gerade ihren Koffer zuklappte. „Tod langweilig" , antwortet Laila und schmiss die restlichen Klamotten in die Taschen, „Und bei euch?" „Ganz erholsam, danke der Nachfrage" ,antworte George und sprang auf, um Laila beim Schließen des Reisverschlusses zu helfen, was recht schwer war, da die Tasche viel zu voll gepackt war. Laila sah in dankbar an und ging zu Ron an den Schreibtisch, um Gwenael in den Käfig zu locken. „Woher hast du die eigentlich?" ,fragte Ron und musterte die Schneeeule neugierig.

„Sirius' Geburtstagsgeschenk" ,meinte Laila, während sie den Käfig verschloss. Sie und Ron folgten den Zwillingen, die sich Lailas Gepäck angenommen hatten, nach draußen, wo Mr. Weasley sich angeregt mit Mrs. McKay über Wasserkocher unterhielt. „Dad, wir sind fertig" ,machte Fred seinen Vater auf sie aufmerksam. „Oh ja. Gut, dann auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. McKay" ,sagte er und verabschiedete sich von der Direktorin. Diese wand sich dann noch einmal Laila zu. „Mach's gut Laila. Vielleicht besuchst uns ja mal wieder. Wir würden uns freuen" ,meinte sie und schüttelte ihr die Hand.

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Auto?" ,fragte Laila in die Runde, nachdem sie sich auf ihren Platz auf der Rückbank zwischen George und Ron gequetscht hatte. „Vom Ministerium" ,antwortete Mr. Weasley, der gerade auf dem Fahrersitz Platz genommen hatte, „Haben sie mir geliehen, weil wir noch Harry abholen müssen." Als auch Fred auf seinem Sitz saß und sich angeschnallt hatte, fuhr Mr. Weasley vom Hof auf die Straße.

Laila blickte sich noch einmal um und betrachte das große weiße Gebäude mit dem kleinen Vorhof, in dem sie einen Großteil ihres bisherigen Lebens verbracht hatte, noch einmal. Es war in Ordnung gewesen, aber man konnte sich besseres vorstellen. Sie war gespannt auf das Haus von Sirius und freute sich den Fuchsbau endlich wieder zu sehen. Dann verschwand das Haus auch schon aus ihrem Blickfeld und Laila setzte sich wieder ordentlich hin, denn George, auf den sie sich gebeugt hatte, um besser sehen zu können, hatte schon gespielt gequält aufgestöhnt. Die Fahrt nach Little Whinging zu Harry verlief relativ schweigend.

Als sie vor Ligusterweg Nummer 4 hielten, bestand Mr. Weasley darauf alleine mit den Dursleys zu reden und die anderen Vier mussten im Auto bleiben. Doch einen Moment später kam Mr. Weasley, mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck, wieder aus dem Haus, gefolgt von Harry, der seinen Koffer hinter sich herzog und in der anderen Hand Hedwigs leeren Käfig trug. George, Laila und Ron quetschten sich auf der Rückbank noch enger zusammen, sodass auch für Harry noch ein wenig Platz war. Doch im Endeffekt saß Harry doch halb auf Ron und Laila halb auf George. Dann konnte die Fahrt zum Fuchsbau, der etwas außerhalb von Ottery St. Catchpole lag, los gehen.

Am Abend kamen sie am Fuchsbau an. Mr. Weasley ließ sie aussteigen und ihr Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum holen, bevor er das Auto zum Ministerium zurück fuhr. Laila schaute an dem schäbigen Haus empor und seufzte glücklich. Der Fuchsbau gefiel ihr, obwohl er krumm und schief war und es so schien als würde er jeden Moment auseinanderfallen – oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen. Dann folgte sie, den Koffer hinter sich herziehend und den Käfig mit Gwenael in der anderen Hand, den Zwillingen, Ron und Harry nach drinnen. Als sie die Küche betrat, fiel ihr Blick zuerst auf die große Uhr, die nicht etwa die Uhrzeit anzeigte, sondern den Aufenthaltsort der verschiedenen Familienmitglieder.

Die Zeiger von George, Fred und Ron sprangen gerade auf ‚Zu Hause', wo schon die Zeiger von Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Percy und zu Lailas Freude auch die von Bill und Charlie standen, während der von Mr. Weasley auf ‚unterwegs' war. Dann wanderte ihr Blick weiter über selbststrickende Stricknadeln auf dem Sessel, ein sich selbstreinigender Topf im Spülbecken, bis hin zur Treppe. Sie strahle und fühlte sich sofort wieder wie zu Hause.

Ob Sirius' Haus wohl auch so vollgestopft war mit magischen Gegenständen? Ob... doch bevor sie sich weitere Gedanken über Sirius und sein zu Hause machen konnte, tauchte ein ihr fremder Mann am Treppenabsatz auf. Rons Beschreibungen über seine beiden ältesten Brüder zufolge, musste dies der zweitälteste, Charlie sein. Er war muskulös, stämmig, braungebrannt und arbeitete seit seinem Schulabschluss in Rumänien mit Drachen. Sowohl Laila als auch Harry waren immer sehr erpirscht darauf gewesen ihn kennen zu lernen, war er doch ein genialer Sucher gewesen, der sogar für England hätte spielen können. „Oh, ihr seit ja schon da" ,meinte er, kam auf sie zu und schüttelte sowohl Laila als auch Harry die Hand, „Ich helfe euch mal mit dem Gepäck." Er nahm Lailas Koffer und brachte ihn nach oben in Ginnys Zimmer, das im dritten Stock lag, Fred folgte ihm mit Lailas Tasche, während George, Harry und Ron mit Harrys Sachen bis ganz noch oben gingen.

Später ging Laila mit Hermine, die inzwischen auch angekommen war und Ginny nach unten in die Küche, um Mrs. Weasley mit dem Abendessen zu helfen. Dort traf sie auch auf den letzten und ältesten Sohn der Weasleys. Bill Weasley war groß gewachsen und trug sein langes Haar in einem Pferdeschwanz, an seinem Ohr baumelte ein Ohrring mit Giftzahn und er hat gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Rockstar. Laila war sofort begeistert von ihm und begrüßte ihn freudig. Auch der Rest der Familie war schon in der Küche, bis auf Mr. Weasley und Percy, der drittälteste Sohn der Weasleys, der inzwischen für das Zauberministerium arbeitete. Laila fragte sich, wo dieser wohl steckte und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, doch Percy Zeiger stand immer noch auf ‚zu Hause'.

„Wo ist denn Percy?" ,fragte sie Ron, während die beiden Teller nach draußen brachten. Sie würden im Garten zu Abendessen, da in der Küche nicht genug Platz für alle neun Weasleys und drei Gäste war. „Brütet wohl immer noch über seinen höchst wichtigen Bericht über Kesselböden" ,meinte Ron schulterzuckend und verteilte die Teller auf den beiden Tischen. Harry und Hermine traten zu ihnen und verteilen Besteck und Gläser.

Nachdem auch die Töpfe, Schalen und Flaschen auf dem Tisch standen, Mr. Weasley vom Ministerium zurück und Percy aus seinem Zimmer gekommen war, saß die ganzen Mannschaft am Tisch und schlug sich die Bäuche mit den Leckereien voll. Laila versuchte von allem etwas zu probieren, war jedoch bald absolut statt und begnügte sich mit ihrem Kürbissaft, während sie der Diskussion von George und Charlie über den bisherigen Verlauf der Weltmeisterschaft lauschte. „Wer spielt eigentlich im Endspiel?" ,mischte sie sich nach einer Weile ein. In der Muggelwelt hatte sie natürlich nichts von Quidditch mitbekommen und war nun völlig ahnungslos. „Irland gegen Bulgarien" ,meinte Charlie mit vollem Mund, „Ich tippe auf Bulgarien. Haben einfach den besseren Sucher." „Dafür hat Irland die besseren Jäger und vor allem Besen!" ,mischte sich nun auch Bill ein und von neuem begann eine hitzige Diskussion.

Erst ein paar Stunden später, es war schon fast stockdunkel, machte man sich daran die Tische ab zu räumen. Als dies erledigt war, machte man sich auf den Weg in die jeweiligen Zimmer, bis auf Fred und George. Die Zwillingen hatten ‚aus Versehen' einen von Mrs. Weasleys besten Tellern fallen lassen und mussten nun zur Strafe das Geschirr abwaschen. Laila machte es sich auf ihrem Feldbett bequem und wünschte den anderen beiden Mädchen eine ‚Gute Nacht', bevor sie auch schon einschlief.

Die Woche im Fuchsbau ging fiel zu schnell und doch zu langsam um. Am Morgen des Endspiels weckte Mrs. Weasley sie früh auf und Laila wandelte, noch völlig schlaftrunken, hinunter in die Küche, wo das Frühstück bereit stand. Müde schob sie Laila einen Toast rein und wurde dabei in ihrer Langsamkeit nur von den Zwillingen übertroffen. „Mum, warum müssen wir so früh aufstehen?" ,beklagte sich Fred gerade und schmiss seinen halbangefressenen Toast wieder auf den Teller. „Damit ihr rechzeitig da seit. Ihr müsst eine ganzes Stück laufen bis zum Portschlüssel" ,antwortete Mrs. Weasley entnervt und beschmierte den letzten Toast mit Butter. Laila sah verwundert auf. Portschlüssel? Doch zum Nachfragen war sie zu müde, statt einer Frage kam nur ein lautes Gähnen über ihre Lippen, in welches George und Fred mit einstimmten. „Wieso können wir nicht auch apparieren wie Percy, Bill und Charlie?" ,murrte Ron. „Weil ihr noch zu jung seit. Ihr habt eure Prüfung noch nicht gemacht" ,blaffte Mrs. Weasley und verschwand aus der Küche. „Prüfung?" ,fragte Harry, „Man muss eine Prüfung machen?"

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später machten sie sich auf den Weg zu diesem mysteriösen Portschlüssel. Dazu mussten sie auf einen Berg laufen, der Wieselkopf hieß. Laila trottete mit den Zwillingen etwa sieben bis acht Meter hinter den anderen her, die schon fast an der Spitze angekommen waren. So ein Marsch am frühen Morgen, das war nichts für sie! Außer Atem kam sie oben an und schaute sich um. Sie konnte nichts magisches hier sehen, das vielleicht ein Portschlüssel hätte sein können. Doch plötzlich hob Mr. Weasley einen gammligen alten Stiefel auf. „Da ist er ja" ,meinte er und hielt ihn hoch, „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch auf die Diggorys warten." Nun wollte sie es aber doch genauer wissen.

„Ähm... das ist ein Portschlüssel?" ,fragte sie laut, „Wie funktioniert der? Wozu ist er gut?" Fred erklärte ihr gerade, dass er mehrer Zauberer von einem Ort zum anderen beförderte und das es meist unauffällige Dinge waren, welche die Muggel nicht interessierten, als zwei weitere Zauberer zu ihnen traten. Einer davon war Cedric Diggory, ein gutaussehender 6. Klässler aus Huffelpuff und das andere schien sein Vater zu sein. Nachdem Mr. Weasley Amos Diggory begrüßt hatte, meinte er es sei Zeit und sie sollen alle den Stiefel anfassen. „Eins... zwei" ,murmelte Mr. Weasley, während er ein Auge auf seine Uhr gerichtet hatte, „DREI!"

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als würde jemand sie an der Kapuze ihres Umhangs fortzerren, jemand der sehr viel Kraft hatte. Sie fühlte sich als würde sie herum gewirbelt und stieß immer wieder gegen George oder Ron. Dann prallte sie auf den Boden, schwankte und stolperte über Ron. George, der sich an ihrem Umhang festgehalten hatte, ging mit ihr und Ron zu Boden und sie hörte, wie auch Hermine, Harry und Fred hinfielen. Nur die beiden Erwachsenen und Cedric blieben auf den Beinen, sahen jedoch arg zerzaust aus. „Sieben nach fünf vom Wieselkopf" ,sagte eine Stimme.

Laila staunte, als sie das Zelt, welches für Hermine, Ginny und sie gedacht war und welches von aus wie ein einfaches Zweimannzelt aussah, betrat. Sie befand sich nicht in einem kleinen, niedrigen Zelt, sondern in einer geräumigen 2-Zimmer-Wohnung, die genug Platz für sie drei bot. Nach einem kurzen Besuch im Jungenzelt, das ein wenig größer war, machte sie sich mit Harry, Ron und Hermine auf den Weg um Wasser zum Kochen zu holen. Als sie sich am Brunnen anstellten, lauschte Laila den Leuten um sie herum, die sich in fremden Sprachen unterhielten. Sie wunderte sich einen Moment, über die vielen Zauberer und Hexen aus so vielen verschiedenen Länder, aber dann wurde sie sich ihrer Naivität bewusst und wand sich wieder dem Gespräch von Ron, Harry und Hermine zu.

Als sie wieder am Zelt ankamen, waren auch Percy, Charlie und Bill angekommen. Neben Mr. Weasley saß außerdem ein Mann, der wohl zum Ministerium gehörte, zu mindest unterhielten er sich mit Mr. Weasley übers ‚Geschäft' und zwischen Fred und George hatte es sich Oliver Wood bequem gemacht. „Ah, das Wasser!" ,rief Mr. Weasley, „Stellt es einfach hier ab." Laila und Hermine stellten den Wassereimer, den sie zusammen getragen hatten, an die angewiesene Stelle und ließen sich dann neben Fred im Gras fallen. „...kann nicht fassen, dass ihr Karten für die Ehrenloge habt" ,hörte Laila Wood gerade sagen, „Die Ehrenloge! Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass dort später das Gewinnerteam ihren Pokal empfängt? Und ihr sitzt direkt daneben! Und der Blick aufs Spiel erst! Herrlich!" „Er kann auch über nichts anders reden wie Quidditich" ,beschwerte Laila sich leise bei Hermine, gerade als Wood aufgehört hatte zu sprechen, was dazu führte, dass er sie hören konnte. Er schaute sie entrüstet an, doch sie zuckte nur verlegen mit den Schultern.

Als es dunkel war, drang ein tiefer, dröhnender Gong zum Zeltplatz und es flammten grüne und rote Lichter an den Bäumen, die den Weg zum Stadion säumten, auf. Die Weasleys, Harry und Hermine machten sich, gefolgt von Laila und Oliver, die in einen absurden, hitzigen Streit über den Sinn bzw. Unsinn von Streichhölzern, vertieft waren, auf den Weg zum Quidditchstadion.

Vor, hinter und neben ihnen drängelten sich Hunderte von Zauberern, die so schnell als möglich zum Stadion gelangen wollten. Man konnte überall gespannte Erregung spüren und Laila musste trotz des Streits mit Wood, andauernd grinsen. „Stell dir doch mal vor, du wärst ein Muggel. Wie willst du denn ohne Streichhölzer Feuer machen?" ,versuchte sie Wood gerade zum x-ten Mal klar zu machen und seufzte nachdrücklich, als sich die Bäume vor ihnen lichteten und den Blick auf ein riesiges Stadion frei gaben. Laila blieb der Mund offen stehen und sie drehte den Kopf in verschiedene Richtungen, um die Länge der goldenen Mauer, die man von hier aus sehen konnte, zu fassen.

„Hunderttausend Plätze" ,erklärte ihnen Mr. Weasley lächelnd, „500 Ministeriumsleute haben das ganze Jahr daran gearbeitet, auf dem cm² ist ein Muggelabwehrzauber." „Ich geh dann mal meinen Vater suchen" ,meinte Wood und verabschiedete sich von ihnen. „Nun, dann lasst uns mal unsere Plätze suchen" ,rief Mr. Weasley und ging mit ihnen zum nächst besten Eingang.

Sie gingen immer weiter die, mit purpurroten Läufern bedeckten Treppen nach oben, während die anderen Zauberer rechts oder links durch die Türen zu den Tribunen verschwanden. Als sie endlich in der Ehrenloge standen, hatten sie eine Wahnsinnsausblick. Der Loge war direkt zwischen den goldenen Torstangen und Laila blickte auf Hunderttausende Zauberer herab, die ihre Plätze einnahmen, während sie selbst in der 1. Reihe der Ehrenloge zwischen Ron und Charlie Platz nahm. Ihr Blick schweifte von dem irischen grünen Fanblock über den bulgarischen roten Block, bis hin zur großen schwarzen Anzeigetafel auf der in goldener Schrift die verschiedensten Werbeslogan aufleuchteten.

_Wisch und Weg. – Das Putztuch, dass alle Haushexen wollen._

_Youngerstar – Der Besen für die nachkommende Quidditchgeneration._

Las Laila, als sie hinter sich plötzlich eine schnarrende, ihr sehr bekannte vorkommende, Stimme hörte. „Was macht ihr denn hier?" ,fragte Draco Malfoy abfällig und wischte sich einer seiner fettigen blonden Strähnen aus dem bleichen Gesicht. Laila und die anderen starrten ihn hasserfüllt an, verkniffen sich jedoch jegliche Beleidigungen. „Das selbe wie du, Malfoy" ,meinte Harry, „Das Quidditchendspiel sehen!" Auch zwischen Mr. Weasley und Dracos Vater, flogen hasserfüllte Blicke und gereizte Worte hin und her.

Das Spiel war mitten im Gange und Irland führte 30 zu 10, als plötzlich die beiden Sucher, Krum und Lynch, nach unten stürzten. „Wo ist der Schnatz?" ,fragte Harry neben ihr und stierte durch sein Omniglas. Laila tat es ihm gleich, konnte jedoch ebenfalls keinen goldenen Schatz sehen. Und dann, kurz bevor er auf den Boden knallte, zog Krum seinen Besen wieder nach oben. Hermine krisch auf, Ginny hielt sich die Augen vor die Augen und der irische Sucher krachte auf den Boden. „Wronski- Bluff" ,murmelte Laila leise und beobachtete das Geschehen noch einmal in Zeitlupe durch ihr Omniglas. Sie hatte davon in dem Buch gelesen, das Hermine ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Beeindruckt ließ sie ihr Omniglas die Szene immer wieder abspielen, während Charlie neben ihr versuchte Ginny zu beruhigen, die geschockt auf den bewusstlosen Lynch starrte. Lynch wurde mit einem Zaubertrank wieder aufgepäppelt und bestieg, unter dem Jubel der irischen Fans, seinen Feuerblitz aufs Neue.

Irland führte haushoch mit 160 zu 10 und hatten gerade erneut den Quaffel in einer der bulgarischen Torstangen versenkt, als Krum einen Klatscher mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht bekam und die Menge stöhnte laut auf. Kurz darauf flog der irische Sucher im Sturzflug nach unten, während Krum benommen und voller Blut auf seinem Besen hing. Doch kaum das er erkannte, was Lynch nach unten trieb, folgte er ihm. Blut spritzte hinter ihm her, doch er holte Lynch ein. „Die krachen noch aufs Feld" ,kreischte Hermine. „Tun sie nicht" ,brüllte Ron zurück. „Lynch schon" ,riefen Harry und Laila wie aus einem Munde. Und so war es dann auch! Erneut schlug Lynch hart auf dem Rasen auf und rollte von seinem Besen. Doch Krum hatte den Schnatz gefangen. Mit ausgestreckter Faust, in der es golden schimmerte, stieg er nach oben und jubelte. Die Anzeigetafel leuchtete auf: BULGARIEN: 160; IRLAND: 170. Nur langsam begriff die Menge und Bagman, der das Spiel kommentiert hatte, rief: „Irland gewinnt! Krum holt den Schnatz – aber Irland gewinnt- mein Gott, ich glaube, keiner von uns hätte das erwartet."

Laila schwelgte immer noch in Erinnerungen, als sie später in ihr Bett stieg und den anderen Beiden eine Gute Nacht wünschte. Das war das Beste, was sie jemals gesehen hatte! Da war sie sich sicher. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie gerade erst eingeschlafen, als sie jemand wieder wach rüttelte. „Was ne los?" ,fragte sie verschlafen und starrte Hermine entgeistert an. „Ich weiß auch nicht so genau, aber wir müssen hier weg" ,rief sie und ging Ginny aufwecken. „Aber warum denn?" Doch anstatt ihr zu antworten, meinte Hermine nur, sie solle sich was anziehen und raus zu den Anderen gehen.

Sie warf sich eine dünne Weste über, mehr hatte sie in der Eile nicht gefunden und folgte Hermine und Ginny nach draußen, wo die Jungs und Mr. Weasley schon standen. Sie hörte Schreie und Gejohle, sah ein Gruppe mit langen schwarzen Umhängen, deren Gesichter man nicht sehen konnte. Etwas stimmte nicht! Laila blickte nach oben und konnte vier Gestalten sehen, die verzweifelnd strampelnd über der Gruppe schwebte. Die Gruppe der marschierenden Zauberer wurde immer größer und sie rissen Zelt um oder setzten sie in Brand. „Wir helfen den Ministeriumsleuten" ,rief Mr. Weasley und deutete auf eine kleinere Gruppe Zauberer, die den vermummten Gestalten entgegen lief, „Und ihr verschwindet in den Wald. Bleibt zusammen!" Er, Bill, Charlie und Percy rannten mit hochgekrempelten Armen den Ministeriumszauberern zur Hilfe. Laila wurde von George am Arm gepackt und hinter Fred und Ginny hergezogen, Harry, Ron und Hermine folgten ihnen.

Doch als George endlich anhielt und Laila sich nach den anderen Drei umblicken konnte, waren sie nicht mehr hinter ihr. „Wo... sind die anderen?" ,fragte sie heißer und außer Atem. Auch George und Fred blickten sich nun suchend nach den anderen um, konnten sie allerdings auch nirgends entdecken. „Sie werden uns verloren haben" ,meinte Fred und legte den Arm um Ginny, „Aber es geht ihnen sicher gut. Werden irgendwo anders im Wald rumhocken." Laila kauerte sich auf einer großen Baumwurzel zusammen, die aus dem Boden herausstand. Ihr war kalt und sie machte sich Sorgen um ihre Freunde. George setzte sich zu ihr und legte ihr seine Jacke um die Schultern. „Hey, sie tauchen schon wieder auf" ,meinte er und grinste sie an. Doch diesmal war selbst sein Grinsen gekünstelt und wirkte seltsam verzerrt. „Wer sind diese Leute?" ,fragte sie, „Warum machen sie das?" „Ich bin mir nicht sicher" ,antwortete Fred ihr, „Aber wenn ich das vorhin richtig verstanden habe, sind das ein paar Todesser, die..." „Todesser?" ,unterbrach Laila ihn. „Die Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem" ,meinte George. „Sie machen das aus bloßer Lust heraus. Es macht ihnen Spaß, die Muggel so leiden zu sehen" ,beendete Fred seine Ausführung. Laila kuschelte sich fester in Georges Jacke.

Plötzlich leuchtete etwas grünes hell am schwarzen Himmel auf und als Laila nach oben blickte konnte sie einen leuchtendgrünen Totenkopf sehen aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kroch. Als sie den bleichen George neben sich an sah, bestätigte sich ihr Gefühl, dass das nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. „Was ist das?" ,fragte sie und bemerkte, dass ihre Stimme unweigerlich zu einem heißeren Flüstern geworden war. „Das Dunkle Mal" ,antworte George, der aufgesprungen war, ebenso leise. „Das was?" „Das Zeichen von Du-weißt-schon-wem." „Oh." Laila zog die Jacke noch fester um sich und trat näher an George heran, der einen Arm um sie legte. „Er kann nicht hier sein oder?" „Glaub ich nicht. War wohl eher einer von diesen fiesen Todessern" ,meinte Fred und drückte die schluchzende Ginny an sich.

Als sie später alle zusammen in einem Zelt saßen, erzählten sie sich gegenseitig, was sie erlebt hatten. Harry, Ron und Hermine erzählten, wie sie die anderen verloren hatten und Harry dann bemerkt hatte, das sein Zauberstab verschwunden war. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie und Percy erzählten, wie sie gegen die Todesser gekämpft hatten und dann zu der Stelle appariert waren, wo sie das dunkle Mal gesehen hatte. George und Fred erzählten, was ihnen passiert war und dann legten sie sich noch eine Weile schlafen, um für den Heimweg fit zu sein.

Früh standen sie am nächsten Morgen auf, um einen der ersten Portschlüssel zu erwischen. Vor Sonnenaufgang hatten sie sich alle um einen alten Gummireifen gestellt und berührten ihn. Einen Augenblick später krachten sie hart mit den Füßen auf die Spitze des Wieselkopfs, blieben diesmal jedoch alle stehen. Schweigsam machten sie sich auf den Heimweg zum Fuchsbau. Sie kamen nur langsam voran, da alle sehr erschöpft waren und sich auf das Frühstück freuten. Als sie fast am Fuß des Berges angekommen waren, hallte ihnen ein Schrei entgegen und Mrs. Weasley rannte ihnen entgegen. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht" ,schrie sie und schloss ihren Mann in die Arme. Doch Laila konnte nicht weiter auf sie achten, denn sie sah wie ihr jemand folgte. Es war Sirius. Harry grinste sie an, gemeinsam gingen sie die restlichen drei, vier Meter zu Sirius und begrüßten ihn.

Später saßen sie alle gequetscht am Küchentisch und frühstückten. Mr. Weasley las den Tagespropheten und Percy schielte mit hinein, während George und Fred sich am anderen Ende des Tischs flüsternd unterhielten und der Rest zu müde war, um überhaupt zu reden. „Ach ja" ,meinte Mrs. Weasley, „Sirius und ich waren gestern in der Winkelgasse. Eure Sachen liegen oben auf euren Betten."

Nachdem sie vier Toasts verschlungen hatten, gingen Harry, Hermine, Ron und Laila nach oben. Laila und Hermine gingen erst in Ginnys Zimmer um ihre Sachen zu begutachten, während Ron und Harry schon nach ganz oben, in Rons Zimmer gingen. Laila packte ihr neues _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 4_, einige neue Federkiele und Pergamentrollen aus. Dann lag noch ein letztes Päckchen auf ihrem Bett. „Was ne da wohl drin?" ,fragte sie Hermine. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. Laila nahm das Päckchen in die Hand, doch bevor sie es aufmachen konnte, hörte sie einen Schrei von oben. Mit dem Päckchen in der Hand folgte sie Hermine nach oben in Rons Zimmer.

„Ron, was ist los?", fragte Hermine und ließ sich auf einem der Betten fallen. Ron hielt etwas in der Hand, das aussah wie ein hässliches Kleid und machte ein angewidertes Gesicht. Mrs. Weasley trat hinter Laila in den Türrahmen. „Mum, was soll das sein?" ,fragte Ron, „Ich glaube du hast mir Ginnys neues Kleid gegeben!" Er hielt ihr das ‚Kleid' vor die Nase und murmelte etwas unverständliches. Das ‚Ding' war kastanienbraun, hatten Rüschen am Kragen und Spitzensäume an den Ärmel. Laila musste ein Lachen bei Rons Anblick, als seine Mutter ihm sagte, dass das sein Festumhang sei, stark unterdrücken. „Oh, Laila" ,wand Mrs. Weasley sich an sie, „Das müsste übrigens deiner sein. Und Harry deiner liegt auf dem Bett. Sirius hat sie euch gekauft." Laila starrte entsetzt auf das Päckchen in ihrer Hand.

„Macht schon auf!" ,zischte Ron ihnen zu. Langsam lösten sowohl Harry als auch Laila das Papier und zum Vorschein kam zwei Umhänge, die fast so aussahen, wie ihre Schulumhänge. Nur war Harrys grün und der von Laila blau. Ron schnaubte. „Na, also, die sind doch in Ordnung" ,beschwerte er sich, „Wieso kann ich nicht so einen bekommen?" „Weil deiner aus dem Secondhandshop ist" ,murmelte Mrs. Weasley verlegen. Laila und Harry, die bis eben noch feixende Blicke getauscht hatten und sich überlegt hatten, wie sie Ron am Besten ärgern konnten, starrten nun betreten auf ihre Füße. Gerne hätten sie all ihr Geld mit den Weasleys geteilt. Aber diese würden es niemals annehmen.

„Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12" ,rief Laila und schmiss das Flohpulver ins Feuer. Smaragdgrüne Flammen leuchteten um sie herum auf und dann verschwand sie auch schon aus dem Kamin der Weasleys. Doch einige Momente später stolperte sie schon aus einem anderen Kamin in ein großes Wohnzimmer, flog über das Ende eines Teppichs und landete hart mit der ganzen Länge auf dem Boden.

Sie wollte sich gerade aufrichten und eine wenig umschauen, als Harry mit seinem Gepäck im Kamin erschien, selbst ebenfalls heraus purzelte und auf Lailas Beinen landete. „Tut mir Leid" ,prustete er und spuckte etwas Ruß aus, „Ich hasse diese Art zu reisen." Er holte seine Sachen aus dem Kamin, sodass Sirius Platz hatte, der einen Moment später mit Lailas Gepäck im Kamin erschien und als Einziger stehen blieb. „Tz" ,grinste er und besah sich die Sauerei, die sie gemacht hatten, „Für was hab ich eigentlich geputzt?"

Laila sah ihn schuldbewusst an, doch mit einen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes hatte Sirius den Ruß wieder in den Kamin gefegt. Nun hatte Laila endlich etwas Zeit sich in dem großen Wohnzimmer, in dem sie gelandet waren, um zu schauen. Es wirkte dunkel, doch Sirius hatte sein bestens gegeben, um es heller zu machen. Das große Sofa war purpurrot und hob sich deutlich von den dunklen Wänden ab, davor stand ein kleiner Glastisch und zwei dunkelrote, bequem aussehende Sessel. Der Teppich zeigte ein interessantes Muster auf, wie Laila nun feststellte als sie ihren Blick zu den Regalen und Schränken weiter wandern ließ, die voller magischer Gegenstände waren. An den Wänden hingen völlig neu aussehende Bilder, die verschiedene Landschaften oder ihr bekannt vorkommende Zauberer zeigte. Sie entdeckte ein Bild von Ron, Hermine, Harry und sich und grinste. Dort hing auch ein Bild von ihren Eltern und daneben eins von Harrys.

Sirius, der wohl ihr Lächeln bemerkt hatte, fragte: „Gefällt's euch? Bin leider nicht mehr zu den Wänden gekommen, da Molly meinte, ich solle mich beeilen. Aber... das ändere ich gleich noch." Er ließ seinen Zauberstab herumwirbeln und nach ein paar Sekunden strahlte die Tapete in einem Muster aus Dunkelrot und Purpur. Laila glaubte, dass sie auch vorher einmal so ausgesehen hatte und die braun-schwarze Schicht nur Dreck und Staub gewesen war, der sich über die Jahre hin angesetzt hatte. „Ach, seit bitte leise, wenn wir gleich in die Eingangshalle kommen" ,meinte Sirius und ging mit Lailas Hogwartskoffer zur Tür, „Nicht, dass ihr wen aufweckt." Laila blickte Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, doch dieser schien auch nicht verstanden zu haben, was Sirius meinte. Also folgten sie ihm leise, mit ihren Taschen, Harrys Koffer und den beiden Eulen, nach draußen.

Nun standen sie in einer dunkeln, vermoderten Eingangshalle, die mit lauter alten Porträts von schlafenden Hexen und Zauberern behangen war. Laila lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Diese Halle gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Eine große, nicht sehr vertrauenserregende, Holztreppe führte nach oben in den nächsten Stock. Sirius legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und führte sie die Treppe nach oben. Lailas Blick glitt noch einmal durch die Halle und fiel auf einen Vorhang, der wohl eines der Bilder abzudecken schien. Sie fragte sich, was wohl hinter diesem Bild steckte und beschloss Sirius zu fragen, als ihre Eule, welche bis eben geschlafen hatte, mit einem leisen Schrei aufwachte. Sirius seufzte laut und stürmte zu der Abdeckung. Doch zu spät! Die Vorhänge sprangen auseinander und eine alte Hexe fing anzubrüllen und zuschreien. „Wen haben wir denn hier?" ,kreischte sie mit Blick auf Laila, „Oh ja, du siehst aus wie deine Mutter. Diese Verräterin! Einen Muggel zuheiraten, was fällt der eigentlich ein! Oh, welch Schande sie über unsere Familie gebracht hat... Und du..." Doch sie erfuhr nicht was sie war, denn in diesem Moment schaffte es Sirius, die Vorhänge wieder zusammen zuziehen und die Hexe verstummte. Sirius schob sie die Treppe weiter nach oben, bevor sie irgendwelche Fragen stellen konnte.

„Was war das?" ,fragten Harry und Laila, kaum das Sirius im 1. Stock vor einer großen Holztür stehen geblieben war. „Das war meine Mutter. Deine Großmutter" ,meinte er mit Blick auf Laila und öffnete dann die Tür, vor der sie standen, „Dein Zimmer." Er nickte Laila zu und sie ging gefolgt von Harry und Sirius hinein. Sie fand sich in einem großen Zimmer wieder, dessen Wände grün waren. Ein großes Fenster bot einen sagenhaften Ausblick über einen Teil von London, vor dem Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz. Der große Kleiderschrank und das Regal passten farblich genau zu dem Schreibtisch und das große Himmelbett mit den weißen Vorhängen rundete das Bild perfekt ab. Laila strahlte Sirius, der gerade ihre Sachen vor dem Kleiderschrank abstellte, an. „Das ist wundervoll" ,murmelte sie und ihr Onkel lächelte sie verlegen an. Dann gingen sie wieder hinaus auf den Flur. „Dort ist euer Badezimmer" ,meinte Sirius und zeigte auf eine Türe, welche genau in der Mitte der zwischen den beiden anderen lag, „Und das ist dein Zimmer, Harry." Er stieß die letzte Tür auf und sie betraten einen Raum, der in gryffindorrot gehalten war. Er war ähnlich eingerichtet, wie der von Laila, das Fenster zeigte jedoch einen anderen Ausschnitt von London.

Erschöpft ließ Laila sich auf ihrem Bett fallen, nachdem sie die Sachen, die sie während des Schuljahres nicht brauchte im Schrank oder dem Regal verstaut hatte. Sirius hatte ihnen noch erklärt, dass oben im 2. Stock seine Zimmer und das von Kreacher, einem alten, jedem Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfendem, Hauselfen waren, während Küche und Esszimmer unten gegenüber vom Wohnzimmer seien, bevor er sie in ihre Zimmer zum Auspacken geschickt hatte. Plötzlich fiel Laila ein Bild auf, das direkt gegenüber von ihrem Bett hing. Sie stand auf und ging auf die Wand zu, um es besser erkennen zu können. Sie kannte das Bild schon aus ihrem Fotoalbum, doch dieses hier an der Wand war stark vergrößert. Ihre Eltern lächelten sie an und wanken, ihre Mutter hatte ein Baby von vielleicht einem halben Jahr auf dem Arm, das natürlich Laila war und neben ihr stand ihr Trauzeuge, Sirius. Neben ihrem Vater stand James Potter, der wohl sein Trauzeuge gewesen war. Laila lächelte. Endlich hatte sie ein zu Hause, ein zu Hause, indem sie sich wohl fühlte. Na ja, wenn man mal von der Eingangshalle absah, aber Sirius hatte versprochen, dass sie auch diese noch verschönern würden.


	3. Das Trimagische Turnier

**3. Kapitel – Das Trimagische Turnier**

Die letzte Ferienwoche bei Sirius war viel zu schnell rumgegangen und nun saßen Laila und Harry schon mit Ron und Hermine in einem Abteil für sich allein im Hogwartsexpress. Die letzte Woche hatten sie größtenteils in der Eingangshalle von Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 verbracht und diese verschönert. Sie hatten alle Bilder von Sirius Verwandten abgehängt, bis auf das von seiner Mutter hinter dem Vorhang, denn dieses hatten sie einfach nicht herunter bekommen, und hatten neue, ähnlich denen im Wohnzimmer, aufgehängt. Außerdem hatten sie überall neue Lampen befestigt, geputzt und Sirius hatte die Tapeten mit einem Wisch eines Zauberstabes gereinigt, sodass die Halle nun in völlig neuem Glanz erschien. Nur die alte Holztreppe knarrte noch bei jedem Schritt leise.

Harry und Laila waren gerade mit ihren Beschreibungen von Sirius' Haus fertig, als der Süßigkeitenwagen vorbeikam und sie sich Berge von Süßigkeiten bestellten, die sie allerdings im Nu verschlungen hatten. „Wer wohl der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird?" ,fragte Ron, während der auf einer Gummischlange herumkaute. „Keine Ahnung" ,meinte Harry, „Aber besser als Lupin ist er sicherlich nicht." „Nun wartet es doch erst mal ab" ,mischte sich Hermine ein.

„Endlich wieder Quidditch" ,wechselte Laila das Thema. „Oh ja" ,rief Harry, „Aber hoffentlich hat Wood nicht schon wieder neue und längere Trainingsstunden angesetzt." „Er will doch nur den Pokal wieder gewinnen." „Das schafft ihr auch so" ,mampfte Ron und stopfte sich den Rest eines Schokofrosches in den Mund. „Bestimmt nicht" ,schnarrte eine kalte Stimme an der Abteilungstür. Laila wusste auch ohne auf zuschauen, dass Draco Malfoy mit Crabbe und Goyle dort stand. „Ach ja? Und warum nicht?" ,fragte Laila und blickte Malfoy hasserfüllt an, „Haben die Slytherins endlich einen ordentlichen Sucher?" Malfoy erwiderte ihren Blick herablassend und tat so, als hätte er nichts gehört. „Nicht doch, Adams... sag bloß ihr habt es noch nicht gehört?" Ron sprang auf, bereit jeden Moment seinen Zauberstab zu zücken. „Was gehört?" ,fragte er. „Na, gerade du solltest es doch wissen. Dein Vater arbeitet doch im Ministerium oder nicht, Weasley? Aber ist wohl ein zu kleiner Fisch, als dass man ihm so was verraten könnte. Mein Vater weiß es schon lange." „Du meinst deinen muggelquälenden Todesser-Vater, Malfoy?" ,mischte sich nun auch Harry ein und sprang ebenfalls auf. Malfoys graue Augen funkelnden hasserfüllt auf und er zückte seinen Zauberstab, Crabbe und Goyle drohten mit den Fäusten. Harry und Ron zogen ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe. Laila behielt ihren – Ahorn und Phönixfeder, 7 Zoll- jedoch in der Tasche und schob die zwei Jungs zurück. Sie warf Malfoy einen letzten grimmigen Blick zu und knallte ihm dann die Tür so heftig vor der Nase zu, dass der ganze Zug erzittern zu schien. „Warum" ,brummte Ron, „Warum hast du mich ihn nicht fertig machen lassen?" „Bist du bescheuert? Malfoy würde kaum das wir im Schloss angekommen sind, plärrend zu einem Lehrer, wahrscheinlich Snape, laufen und wir hätten schon Strafarbeiten am Hals, bevor das Schuljahr überhaupt angefangen hat" ,seufzte Laila, „Willst du das vielleicht?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

Erst gegen Abend kamen sie am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade an von wo aus sie mit den pferdelosen Kutschen weiter nach Hogwarts fuhren. Hermine, Ron, Harry und Laila, die sich eine Kutsche teilten, beneideten die Erstklässler, die mit Hagrid über den See fahren mussten nicht gerade. Das Wetter war elend, es regnete wie aus Kübeln und ein kalter Wind fegte über das Land. Selbst die Kutschen kamen nur langsam und beschwerlich vorwärts. Wasser spritzte immer wieder fast hoch bis zu den Fenster und sie waren froh, als sie endlich vor den Mauern von Hogwarts anhielten. Schnell liefen sie nach drinnen und ließen sich neben Ginny, Fred, George und Wood am Gryffindortisch fallen.

„Hundswetter" ,beschwerte sich George und schüttelte Wasser aus seinen langen roten Haaren. „Uäh, George, als ob ich nicht schon nass genug wäre" ,meckerte Laila, die das ganze Wasser abgekommen hat und schlug George auf den Oberarm. „Na, da macht doch das bisschen Wasser auch nichts mehr aus" ,meinte er und haute zurück. Die beiden schlugen, knufften und hauten sich, während die anderen Gryffindors sie grinsend beobachteten. „George, au! Nicht so fest" ,rief Laila, als George sie in den Bauch gekniffen hatte. „Tut mir Leid" ,grinste George und startete eine Kitzelattacke um Laila entgültig fertig zu machen.

Laila, die furchtbar kitzlig war, was George natürlich wusste, fing lauthals anzulachen und versuchte seine Hände wegzuschlagen, hatte jedoch keine Chance. „George... hör... auf... bitte" ,keuchte sie zwischen zwei Lachern. Doch dieser zeigte kein Erbarmen und hörte erst auf, als Dumbledore sich erhob und sie mit einem Lächeln zum Schweigen brachte, wobei sein Blick auf George und Laila ruhte. Mit einem ‚pff' ditshte Laila George auf den Kopf, bevor sie ihren Umhang wieder zurecht zog und sich ordentlich hinsetzte. Die Erstklässler standen nun in einer Reihe vor den Haustischen und Professor McGonagall brachte den dreibeinigen Stuhl und den alten Hut herein. Als McGonagall ihn auf den Stuhl gelegt hatte, öffnete sich ein Riss direkt über der Krempe und der Hut sang ein Lied:

_Eintausend Jahr und mehr ist's her,_

_seit mich genäht ein Schneiderer._

_Da lebten vier Zauberer wohl angesehn;_

_Ihre Namen werden nie vergehn._

_Von wilder Heide der kühne Gryffindor,_

_der schöne Ravenclaw den höchsten Fels erkor._

_Der gute Huffelpuff aus sanftem Tal,_

_der schlaue Slytherin aus Sümpfen fahl._

_Sue teilten einen Wunsch und Traum,_

_einen kühnen Plan, ihr glaubt es kaum-_

_junge Zauberer gut erziehn,_

_das war von Hogwarts der Beginn._

_Es waren unsere Gründer vier,_

_die schufen diese Häuser hier_

_und jeder schätzte eine andere Tugend_

_bei der von ihm belehrten Jugend._

_Die Mutigsten zog Gryffindor_

_bei weitem allen andern vor;_

_für Ravenclaw die Klügsten waren_

_alleine wert der Lehrerqualen._

_Und jedem, der da eifrig lernte,_

_bescherte Huffelpuff reiche Ernte._

_Bei Slytherin der Ehrgeiz nur _

_stillte den Machttrieb seiner Natur._

_Es ist vor langer Zeit gewesen,_

_da konnten sie noch selbst verlesen,_

_denn sie würden ja nicht ewig leben._

'_s war Gryffindor, des Rates gewiss,_

_der mich sogleich vom Kopfe riss._

_Die Gründer sollten mir verleihn_

_von ihrem Grips 'nen Teil ganz klein._

_So kann ich jetzt an ihrer statt,_

_sagen, wer wohin zu gehen hat._

_Nun setzt mich rasch auf eure Schöpfe,_

_damit ich euch dann vor mir knöpfe._

_Falsch gewählt hab ich noch nie,_

_weil ich in eure Herzen seh._

_Nun wollen wir nicht weiter rechten,_

_ich sag, wohin ihr passt am besten._

Die Aufteilung schien ewig zu dauern, die Reihe der Erstklässler wollte nicht kürzer werden und das, obwohl Laila und die anderen schon am Verhungern waren. „Wie lange dauert das denn noch?" ,stöhnte Fred, als gerade Dennis Creevery, der Bruder von Colin Creevery, Harrys größtem Verehrer, aufgerufen wurde und sein Magen knurrte laut dabei, „Ich sterbe vor Hunger." „Gryffindor" ,brüllte der Hut und der kleine Dennis vergaß fast ihn abzusetzen und stolperte auf seinem Weg zum Gryffindortisch mehrmals.

Es schien Ewigkeiten bis der Hut nach ‚Whitby, Kevin' endlich verstummte und Dumbledore sich erneut erhob. „Wird auch Zeit" ,knurrte Ron und griff nach Messer und Gabel. „Ich habe nur zwei Worte zu sagen" ,verkündete Dumbledore am Lehrertisch, „Haut rein." Sofort füllten sich die goldenen Schüssel mit Essen und Ron lud sich so viel es ging auf seinen Teller. Auch die anderen hauten ordentlich rein, während der Fast Kopflose Nick, der Hausgeist von Gryffindor, ihnen mitteilte, dass Peeves, der Poltergeist, mal wieder Ärger in der Küche gemacht hatte. „Was hat er denn angestellt?" ,fragte Ron mampfend. „Och, das Übliche" ,sagte der Fast Kopflose Nick achselzuckend, „Verwüstung und Chaos. Überall lagen Töpfe und Pfannen herum. Die ganze Küche schwamm in Suppe. Hat die Hauselfen fast zu Tode erschreckt-" Plötzlich fing Hermine anzuhusten, sie hatte ein Stück von ihrem Rinderfilet verschluckt und schmiss nun auch noch ihren Becher mit Kürbissaft um. Ron klopfte ihr auf die Schultern und Laila schenkte Hermine nach. „Hier gibt es Hauselfen?" ,fragte Hermine nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt und einen Schluck getrunken hatte und starrte Nick entsetzt an, „In Hogwarts?" „Natürlich" ,meinte dieser, „Mehr als in jedem anderen Hause Britanniens, glaub ich. Über hundert." „Aber... aber sie werden doch bezahlt?" ,fragte Hermine weiter, „Sie kriegen Urlaub, oder nicht? Und sie sind krankenversichert und bekommen eine Rente?" Unter dem lauten Gegluckse von Nick fiel ihm sein Kopf zur Seite, da die Halskrause heruntergerutscht war. „Krankversicherung, Rente?" ,gluckste er weiter, nachdem er seinen Hals wieder auf dem Kopf befestigt hatte, „Hauselfen wollen sich nicht krankschreiben lassen und auch nicht in Rente gehen!"

Daraufhin beschloss Hermine in den Essstreik zu gehen und ließ sich von keinem ihrer Freunde überreden, weiter zu essen. „Hermine, hör mal..." ,versucht es Ron zum dritten Mal, „Selbst wenn du dich zu Tode hungerst, kriegen sie keinen Urlaub!" „Sklavenarbeit" ,murmelte Hermine immer wieder, „Sklavenarbeit!" In der Zwischenzeit war der erste Gang verschwunden und auf den Tellern und Schüsseln erschien der Nachtisch. Ron bot Hermine alle möglichen Sachen an, doch sie lehnte immer wieder ab. Also gab er auf und stopfte sich selbst mit Siruptorte, Schokopudding, Schokokuchen und allem anderen was auf dem Tisch stand voll. Auch Harry langte noch einmal kräftig zu, doch Laila war satt und schaffte nicht mehr als ein wenig Schokopudding.

Als die letzten Krümel des Nachtischs verschlungen und die Teller leer gefegt waren, erhob sich Dumbledore von neuem. „So" ,sagte er lächelnd, „Nun, da wir alle gefüttert und gewässert sind, muss ich noch mal um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten und euch einige Dinge mitteilen. Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister, hat mich gebeten, euch zu sagen, dass die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände in den Mauern des Schlosses für dieses Jahr erweitert wurde und nun auch Jaulende Jojos, Fangzähnige Frisbees und Bissige Bumerangs enthält. Die vollständige Liste zählt, soviel ich weiß, etwa 437 Gegenstände auf und kann in Mr. Filchs Büro eingesehen werden, falls jemand sie zu Rate ziehen will."

Bei seinen letzten Worten zuckten seine Mundwinkel nach oben und er musste sich ein Grinsen schwer verkneifen. „Wie immer" ,fuhr er fort, „Möchte ich euch daran erinnern, dass der Wald auf dem Schlossgelände für Schüler verboten ist, wie auch das Dorf Hogsmeade für alle Schüler der ersten und zweiten Klasse. Ich habe zudem die schmerzliche Pflicht, euch mitzuteilen, dass der Quidditch- Wettbewerb zwischen den Häusern dieses Jahr nicht stattfinden wird."

„Was" ,keuchten Harry und Laila. Fred und George starrten Dumbledore entsetzt an und schickten ein stummes Flehen in seine Richtung, Wood jedoch war vor Schreck von der Bank geplumpst und saß perplex auf dem kalten Steinboden der Großen Halle. „Was?" ,rief er, „Das ist nicht ihr Ernst! Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein!" Laila musste ein Lachen unterdrücken und half Wood wieder auf die Sitzbank. Seine Hände zitterten und er brabbelte vor sich hin, dass das nur ein Witz war. „Nun ist aber gut" ,fuhr Laila ihn an, „Lass ihn doch erst mal ausreden." Wood verstummt und Dumbledore fuhrt fort.

„Danke Miss Adams" ,meinte er mit einem Zwinkern, „Tut mir Leid Mr. Wood, aber Quidditch gibt es wirklich erst wieder im nächsten Jahr. Der Grund ist eine Veranstaltung, die im Oktober beginnt und den Lehrern das ganze restliche Schuljahr viel Zeit und Kraft abverlangen wird – doch ich bin sicher, ihr werdet alle viel Spaß dabei haben. Mit größtem Vergnügen möchte ich ankündigen, dass dieses Jahr in Hogwarts-"

Doch Dumbledore konnte ihn nicht sagen, was Hogwarts dieses Jahr haben würde, denn in diesem Moment gab es einen ohrenbetäubendes Donnergrollen und die Flügeltüren der Großen Halle schlugen krachend auf. Ein Mann trat ein, er war auf einen langen Stock gestützt, der bei jedem Schritt ein lautes _Klong_ durch die Halle hallen ließ und war in einen langen schwarzen Reiseumhang gehüllt. Er schüttelte das Wasser aus seiner grauweißen langen Haarmähne und ging auf den Lehrertisch zu. Ein Blitz ließ das Gesicht des Mannes erhellen. Es war völlig vernarbt, jeder Millimeter schien von Narben verfurcht und der Mund des Mannes war eine klaffende Wunde, welche sich schräg über das Gesicht zog, außerdem fehlte auch ein großer Teil seiner Nase. Aber besonders seltsam waren seine Augen. Das eine war klein und dunkel, das andere war rund, groß und leuchtete in stählernem Blau. Es bewegte sich unentwegt in seiner Höhle, zuckte herum, drehte sich nach innen oder blickte manch einen Schüler scharf an.

Er ging auf den Schulleiter zu und hielt ihm die vernarbte Hand entgegen. Dumbledore schüttelte sie und sie unterhielten sich einen Moment flüsternd. Dann setzte sich der Fremde auf den einzigen freien Platz am Lehrertisch neben Dumbledore und begann die Würstchen auf dem Teller mit dem Rest seiner Nase zu beschnüffeln.

„Ich möchte euch eueren neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen" ,verkündete Dumbledore, „Professor Moody." Niemand außer Dumbledore selbst und Hagrid klatschen und sie hören auch bald wieder auf, da sich ihr leises Klatschen in der Stille erbärmlich mager anhörte. Die Schüler waren wie gebannt von Moodys Anblick und starrten ihn an. „Moody?" ,wisperte Fred, „Mad-Eye Moody?" George nickte. „Yepp. Das muss er sein. War mal Auror müsst ihr wissen" ,erklärte er dann Harry, Hermine und Laila.

„Ein ganz Großer" ,meinte Fred zustimmend, „Bis er... nun ja, ein wenig verrückt wurde." Laila beobachtete Moody, der gerade einen Flachmann aus seinem Umhang zog, der dabei verrutschte. Sie konnte ein Holzbein mit Klauenfuß entdecken und erschauerte. Dann räusperte sich Dumbledore erneut und fuhr fort: „Wie ich eben erwähnte, werden wir in den kommenden Monaten die Ehre haben, Gastgeber einer sehr spannenden Veranstaltung zu sein, eines Ereignisses, das seit über einem Jahrhundert nicht mehr stattgefunden hat. Mit allergrößtem Vergnügen teile ich euch mit, dass dieses Jahr in Hogwarts das Trimagische Turnier stattfinden wird." „Sie machen Witze" ,rief Fred laut. Dumbledore gluckste zufrieden, so als hätte er wirklich einen Witz gemacht und die Schüler lachten. „Ich mache keine Witze Mr. Weasley. Obwohl, da fällt mir einer ein..." ,doch bevor er den Witz erzählen konnte, räusperte sich Professor McGonagall vernehmlich.

„Ähm- aber vielleicht ein andermal... nein..." ,sagte Dumbledore, „Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ah ja, das Trimagische Turnier... nun, einige von euch werden nicht wissen, worum es bei diesem Turnier geht, und ich hoffe, dass die anderen mir verzeihen, wenn ich es kurz erkläre, sie können ja inzwischen weghören." Laila dachte nicht daran wegzuhören und hang förmlich an Dumbledores Lippen, als er ihnen erzählte, dass das Turnier erst mal vor etwa 700 Jahren statt gefunden hätte. Es war ein freundlicher Wettstreit zwischen drei der größten europäischen Zauberschulen – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und Drumstrang. Die Schule wechselten sich alle fünf Jahre als Gastgeber ab und jede Schule stellte einen Champion, der sie verrat und drei gefährliche und schwierige Aufgaben bewältigen musste. Dann jedoch war die Todesrate beträtliche gestiegen und das Turnier wurde eingestellt. „Todesrate?" ,flüsterte Hermine erschrocken. Doch niemand hörte ihr zu, allen waren von der ersten Sekunde an von diesem Turnier begeistert und wollten mit machen. Keiner machte sich groß Gedanken über Todesfälle, die schon ewig zurück lagen. „Es gab im Laufe der Jahrhunderte mehrere Versuche, das Turnier wieder einzuführen" ,fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Doch keiner davon war sehr erfolgreich. Nun allerdings hat unsere Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten beschlossen, dass die Zeit reif ist für einen neuen Versuch. Den ganzen Sommer über haben wir uns alle Mühe gegeben, dafür zu sorgen, dass diesmal kein Champion in tödliche Gefahr geraten kann.

Die Schulleiter von Beauxbatons und Drumstrang werden mit ihren Kandidaten engerer Wahl im Oktober hier eintreffen und der Ausscheidungskampf für die drei Champions wird an Halloween stattfinden. Ein unparteiischer Richter wird entscheiden, welche Schüler geeignet sind, im Trimagischen Turnier für den Ruhm ihrer Schule anzutreten und das ausgesetzt Preisgeld von tausend Galleonen zu gewinnen. Zwar weiß ich, wie begierig ihr alle darauf seid, den Trimagischen Pokal für Hogwarts zu holen, doch die Leiter der teilnehmenden Schulen haben gemeinsam mit dem Zaubereiministerium beschlossen, in diesem Jahr eine Altersbegrenzung für die Bewerber festzusetzen. Nur Schüler, die volljährig sind- das heißt 17 Jahre oder älter-, erhalten die Erlaubnis sich am Wettbewerb zu beteiligen. Dies ist ein Schritt-" Doch Laila bekam, obwohl Dumbledore nun ein wenig lauter sprach, nicht mit was das für ein Schritt das war, denn einige Schüler hatten angefangen laut und empört zu murmeln. Die Weasley Zwillingen schien mächtig sauer und starrten Dumbledore an. Sie hatten Laila und Harry zugezischte, dass sie auf jeden Fall mit machen würde.

Als Dumbledore zu Ende gesprochen hatten, verließen die Schüler die Große Halle. „Das können sie nicht machen" ,beschwerten George und Fred sich, während sie mit Ginny, Hermine, Laila, Harry und Ron nach oben gingen. „Wer soll denn dieser unparteiische Richter überhaupt sein?" ,fragte Harry. „Keine Ahnung" ,meinte Fred, „Aber den werden wir schon irgendwie austricksen. Ein paar Tropfen Alterungstropfen werden genügen. Ihr macht doch auch mit oder?" Bei diesen Worte huschte Hermine, die hinter den Zwillingen gelaufen war, schnurstracks an ihnen vorbei und Ginny folgte ihr. Fred blickte zu Ron, Harry und Laila, die sich ernsthaft Gedanken machten, ob sie es nicht auch versuchen sollten. „Ich weiß nicht" ,meinte Ron, „Wäre schon cool. Aber ich glaube, dazu können wir noch nicht genug. Sie suchen sicher, wen älteres als..." „Harry, Laila?" ,fragte George. Die beiden zuckten mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht" ,meinte Harry, „Cool wär's schon..." „Quatsch" ,sagte Fred zu der fetten Dame und sie schwang beiseite.

Als Laila in ihrem Himmelbett oben im Schlafsaal der Mädchen aus der 4. Klasse lag, die Vorhänge zugezogen, dachte sie noch einmal darüber nach beim Turnier mitzumachen. Wenn Fred und George einen Trick fanden, diesen Richter auszutricksen, würde sie wohl mitmachen... jedenfalls wenn Ron und Harry es auch machten. Auf Hermine brauchte sie bestimmt nicht zu zählen, die würde so was nie und nimmer machen. Aber warum denn nicht? Sie würde es nicht zum Schulchampion schaffen, aber der Kick es wenigstens zu probieren war sicher schon groß genug.

Dann schlief sie ein und träumte, davon wie der unparteiische Richter, den sie allerdings nicht sehen konnte, laut ihren Namen ausrief. „Laila Adams" ,wiederholte Dumbledore ein wenig ungläubig, „Nun eigentlich ist sie zu jung..." Aber Dumbledore konnte nichts machen und so wurde Laila der Hogwarts- Champion und kämpfte gegen die beiden Schüler, in ihrem Traum nur zwei verschwommene Gestalten, von Drumstrang und Beauxbatons. Und sie gewann! Sie schaffte alle drei Aufgaben und war dabei noch wesentlich besser als die beiden 3 Jahre älteren Schüler aus den anderen Schulen. Die gesamten Hogwartsschüler, selbst die Slytherins, schienen ihr zu zujubeln, als sie einen großen Pokal, den Trimagischen Pokal, in die Höhe hielt und strahlte. Dumbledore und die anderen Richter gratulierten ihr zu dieser hervorragenden Leistung und Laila lächelte ein wenig zu überheblich (wie sie sich später dachte). Dann kam das gesamte Gryffindor- Quidditchteam auf sie zustürmt und sie verschwand in einem Knäuel aus Armen. Sie strahlten allesamt sowie damals, als sie den Quidditchpokal gewonnen hatten. Dann hievten sie Laila auf ihre Schultern und trugen sie eine Ehrenrunde lang durch das Stadion. Laila konnte nur glücklich die Arme nach oben reisen und strahlen. Ihr Preisgeld überließ sie den Weasleys.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste sie natürlich, dass das alles nur kühne Spinnerein waren, doch ein schöner Traum war es allemal gewesen. Sie zog sich an und ging mit Hermine nach unten zum Frühstück. Die beiden Jungs saßen schon unten am Tisch und begutachteten miesepetrig ihre neuen Stundenpläne. Wood reichte den beiden Mädchen die ihrigen und wand sich dann wieder seinem Toast zu. Hermines Stundenplan hatte, da sie Wahrsagen und Muggelkunde abgewählt hatte, nun wieder normale Ausmaße und Lailas war identisch mit dem von Harry und Ron, da sie damals exakt die selben Fächer gewählt hatten.

„So übel ist er doch gar nicht" ,wollte Laila die Jungs aufmuntern, „Heute erst mal Kräuterkunde mit den Huffelpuffs... und dann Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit..." „Den Slytherins" ,fiel Ron ihr ins Wort, „Wann werden wir die nur endlich los?" „Und heute Mittag Doppelstunde Wahrsagen" ,stöhnte Harry, „Wie oft sie wohl diesmal meinen Tod voraussagen wird?" Hermine stopfte munter ihren Toast in sich hinein und meinte zu Harry, er hätte lieber Arithmantik wählen sollen, wie sie. „Du isst ja wieder" ,stellte Ron fest. „Ja, ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es bessere Wege gibt, um..." „Ja, klar und außerdem hattest du Hunger" ,grinste Ron frech. Als sie mit Essen fertig waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg nach unten zu Kräuterkunde.

Der September und Oktober zog dahin und außer den Unterrichtsstunden bei Professor Moody passierte nicht viel interessantes. Mad-Eye Moody hatte ihnen die unverzeihlichen Flüche gezeigt und den Imperius- Fluch sogar an ihnen selbst ausprobiert. Die meisten Schüler taten alles, was er ihnen befahl: hüpften auf Tische, tanzten Ballett oder sangen schwachsinnige Lieder.

Doch Harry und Laila hatten, zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung, den Dreh sofort raus. Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagten ihnen, dass es völliger Blödsinn war, was Moody von ihnen verlangen und je mehr sie auf diese Stimme lauschten, desto lauter wurde sie und hielt sie davon ab, das zu tun, was Moody ihnen sagte. Allerdings machten sie dadurch auch einige schmerzhafte Erfahrungen. Laila zum Beispiel hatte das Treppengeländer hinaufklettern sollen, doch die Stimme in ihrem Inneren hatte Moody widersprochen. Lailas Körper war hin und her gerissen, zwischen den zwei Befehlen und krachte schließlich gegen das Geländer. Harry hatte auf den Tisch springen sollen und bei ihm war es ähnlich verlaufen. Doch Moody hatte nur ‚Sehr gut!' gerufen und sie es immer wieder probieren lassen, bis sie den Fluch schließlich ganz abschütteln konnte. Sowohl Harry als auch Laila humpelten immer noch ein wenig.

Ach ja, etwas war doch noch passiert. Hermine hatte B.ELFE.R gegründet. Eine Hauselfen- Befreiungsaktion, die außer ihr, Harry, Ron und Laila, die nur dabei waren, damit Hermine nicht beleidigt war, nur sehr weniger Mitglieder zählte. Neville, z.B., hatte nur mitgemacht, damit Hermine ihn endlich in Ruhe ließ und ihn nicht jedes Mal böse anstarrte, wenn sie an ihm vorbei kam.

Nun war es Freitag, der 30. Oktober und heute würden die Schüler aus Beauxbatons und Drumstrang kommen. Was das beste daran war, war das der Zaubertrankunterricht eine halbe Stunde früher aufgehört hatte. Nun standen sie mit all den anderen Schülern aus Hogwarts vor dem Schloss und warteten, darauf, dass die fremden Schüler anreisen würden. Wir würden sie kommen? Besen? Der Zug? Doch schnell wurden sie eines besseren belehrt. Um Punkt sechs Uhr tauchte etwas am Himmel auf und alles näher kam, konnte Laila eine von goldenen elefantengroßen Pferden gezogene fliegenden Kutsche erkennen, die schließlich wenige Meter neben Hagrids Hütte Halt machte. Eine Junge sprang aus der Kutsche und ließ eine Treppe von der Tür herab, dann hielt er die Tür weit auf. Einen Moment später trat eine riesige Frau heraus, in etwa so groß wie Hagrid, gefolgt von etwa 12 Schülern, die ihre dünnen Umhänge fest um sich gewickelt hatte. Die Frau eilte auf Dumbledore zu und wechselte leise ein paar Worte.

„Folgt mir... wir gehen 'inein" ,rief sie ihren Schülern zu und sie gingen an den Hogwartsschülern vorbei hinein in die große Halle. Kaum, dass die Beauxbatons im Schloss verschwunden waren, ertönte ein grollendes Geräusch aus Richtung des Sees. Die Köpfe wirbelten herum und Laila konnte einen geisterhaften Mast aus dem See steigen sehen, gefolgt von einem eben so geisterhaft aussehendem großen Schiff. Als das Schiff völlig aus dem Wasser aufgetaucht war, wurde eine Planke zum Land gelegt und ein hochgewachsener schlanker Mann kam, gefolgt von etwa neun Schülern zu ihnen herüber. Neben ihm lief in Pelzmantel und Mütze gehüllt ein großer Junger, der ein wenig zu watscheln schien. „Harry" ,quietschte Ron, „Harry, das ist Krum! Viktor Krum!" Laila hatte es im selben Moment erkannt wie Ron und auch Harry schien ihn erkannt zu haben. „Oh mein Gott!" ,flüsterte Ron, als Krum an ihnen vorüber ging, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er noch zur Schule geht." „Oh Ron" ,seufzte Hermine, „Er ist doch nur ein Quidditchspieler!"


	4. Der Feuerkelch

**4. Kapitel – Der Feuerkelch**

„Nur ein Quidditchspieler... nur ein Quidditchspieler" ,empörte sich Ron und ließ sich auf einem freien Platz neben Fred fallen, „Ich fass es nicht!" Hermine nahm kopfschüttelnd neben ihm Platz, Harry und Laila nahmen die Plätze gegenüber ein. „Sie versteht es einfach nicht" ,murmelte Ron vor sich hin und behielt die Eingangstür scharf im Auge. „Was versteh ich nicht?" ,fragte Hermine gereizt, „Dein kindisches Verhalten? Allerdings! Du benimmst dich ja fast so schlimm wie diese Huffelpuff- Mädchen die ein Autogramm auf ihrem Hut haben wollen." Hermine rollte mit den Augen und vergrub ihre Hände in einander.

„Hermine, rutsch mal ne Stück" ,zischte Ron. „Was? Warum sollte ich...?" „Komm schon! Hier her! Hermine nun rück doch... Zu spät!" Laila blickte auf und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie Krum sich neben Malfoy am Slytherintisch fallen ließ. Sofort beugte Malfoy sich zu ihm hinüber und wollte ihn in ein Gespräch verwickeln. „Ja, schleim dich nur ein, du Frettchen" ,grollte Ron und wand sich ab. Nachdem sich alle Schüler niedergelassen hatten, die Beauxbatons hatten mit missmutigen Blicken am Ravenclawtisch Platz genommen, traten die Lehrer ein. Madame Maxime setzt sich auf den Stuhl links neben Dumbledore, Karkaroff rechts von ihm. Dumbledore selbst blieb stehen, um die Menge zu begrüßen. „Willkommen liebe Gäste" ,sagte er laut, „Aus Beauxbatons und Drumstrang. Ich bin sicher ihr werdet hier auf Hogwarts einen angenehmen und vergnüglichen Aufenthalt haben. Das Turnier wird nach dem Festessen offizielle beginnen. Aber mehr dazu später. Haut rein." Er setzte sich und die Schlüssel, Schalen und Teller füllten sich mit Essen. Die Hauselfen hatten sich diesmal selbst übertroffen. Laila entdeckte viele altbekannte Speisen, aber auch Neue ihr völlig Fremde. „Ich bleib lieber bei Kartoffeln und Hühnerfrikassee" ,murmelte Ron und schob die Schüssel mit Bouillabaisse lieber wieder von sich. Auch Laila und Harry entschieden sich lieber für altbekanntes Essen, während Hermine ein wenig herumexperimentierte.

„Versei'ung" ,fragte plötzlich eine Mädchen aus Beauxbatons mit silbrigblondem Haar, „Wollen sie noch von die Bouillabaisse?" Ron lief knallrot an und brachte nur ein Grunzen heraus, Laila und Hermine verdrehten die Augen, sodass Harry antworten musste. „Nein" ,meinte er lächelnd und schob ihr die Schüssel hin, „Bitte sehr." „Danke" ,meinte das Mädchen und verschwand mit der Schüssel wieder zum Tisch der Ravenclaws. Ron starrte ihr nach, als ob er noch nie in seinem Leben ein Mädchen gesehen hätte. Harry lachte ihn aus, Laila und Hermine seufzten und wanden sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

„Sie ist eine Veela" ,meinte Ron, als er wieder zu sich gekommen war. „Red keine Stuss Ron" ,meinte Hermine kopfschüttelnd, „Ich sehe sonst keinen, der sie wie ein Idiot anstarrt!" Auch wenn sie damit nicht ganz Recht hatte, den viele Jungenköpfe hatten sich nach ihr umgewandt, gab ihr Laila im Stillen Recht. „So was findest du in Hogwarts nicht. Das ist kein normales Mädchen" ,beharrte Ron. „Findest du wohl" ,rief Harry unwillkürlich und Laila bemerkte, dass sein Blick dabei an Cho Chang, der Ravenclaw- Sucherin, hang. Laila stöhnte gequält auf und Hermine ließ ein genervtes ‚Jungs' verlauten. „Seht mal, wer gerade gekommen ist" ,meinte sie und deutete zum Lehrertisch. Neben Karkaroff saß nun Ludo Bagman, Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten, und neben Madame Maxime Percys Chef, Mr. Crouch. „Was tun die denn hier?" ,murmelte Harry. „Wollten wahrscheinlich bei der Eröffnung dabei sein" ,erklärte Hermine, „Immer hin haben sie das Turnier organisiert."

Dann kam der Nachtisch. Auch hier waren viele unbekannte Dinge dabei. Ron schob einen blassweißen Käse, Schokokuchen und alle möglichen anderen Sachen zum Tischrand, sodass man sie vom Ravenclawtisch sehen konnte. Doch das Veelamädchen kam nicht zurück, um sich etwas vom Nachtisch zu holen. Ron seufzte enttäuscht, während sich die anderen drei mit dem Nachtisch voll schlugen. Schokokuchen, Kürbispasteten, Pfefferminzbonbons, Käse – sie verschlangen von allem ein bisschen was und waren zum Schluss pappsatt. „Boah" ,seufzte Harry, „So voll war ich schon lange nicht mehr." Ron, der schließlich aufgegeben hatte, dass Beauxbatonsmädchen noch einmal herzulocken und gefuttert hatte wie ein Wilder, rülpste voller Zustimmung.

Als die goldenen Teller leer waren und der Nachtisch verschwunden war, erhob sich Dumbledore noch einmal. „Der Augenblick ist gekommen" ,meinte er lächelnd zu den Schülern vor ihm, „Das Trimagische Turnier kann nun beginnen. Doch zunächst möchte ich euch Ludo Bagman, Leiter der Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten und Bartemius Crouch, Leiter der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit vorstellen." Für Mr. Bagman gab es lauten Applaus, sei es weil er einmal ein bekannter Quidditch- Treiber gewesen war oder weil er einfach so viel sympathischer aussah, als Mr. Crouch, für welchen es nur leisen Anstandsapplaus gab. Bagman bedankte sich mit einem freundlichen Winken, Crouch behielt seinen mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck bei und rührte sich nicht.

„Mr. Bagman und Mr. Crouch haben in den vergangenen Monaten unermüdlich für die Vorbereitung des Trimagischen Turniers gearbeitet" ,fuhr Dumbledore fort, "Und sie werden neben mir, Professor Karkaroff und Madame Maxime die Jury bilden, die über die Leistungen der Champions befindet... Nun, wenn ich bitten darf, Mr. Filch, die Truhe." Filch, der in einer dunklen Ecke gestanden hatte, ging nun auf Dumbledore zu. In den Händen hatte er eine große, alte, mit Juwelen besetzten Holztruhe. Er stellte sie auf den Tisch und Dumbledore sprach weiter. „Mr. Crouch und Mr. Bagman haben die Aufgaben, die die Champions dieses Jahr lösen müssen, bereits geprüft und sie haben die notwendigen Vorbereitungen für diese Herausforderungen getroffen. Wir haben drei Aufgaben über das ganze Schuljahr verteilt, die das Können der Champions auf unterschiedliche Weise auf die Probe stellen... ihr magisches Können- ihre Kühnheit- ihre Fähigkeiten zum logischen Denken- und natürlich ihre Gewandtheit im Umgang mit Gefahren. Wie ihr wisst, kämpfen im Turnier drei Champions gegeneinander von jeder teilnehmenden Schule einer. Wir werden benoten, wie gut sie die einzelnen Aufgaben lösen, und der Champion mit der höchsten Punktzahl nach drei Aufgaben gewinnt den Trimagischen Pokal. Ein unparteiischer Richter wird die Champions auswählen... der Feuerkelch."

Mit drei Klopfern von Dumbledores Zauberstab öffnete sich die Truhe und Dumbledore zog einen großen Holzkelch heraus. Der Kelch war grobgeschnitten und weiter nichts besonderes, aber in ihm leuchteten blauweiße Flammen. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts schloss die Truhe wieder und stellte den Kelch umsichtig auf den Deckel. Dann richtete er sich wieder den Schülern zu und erklärte, dass jeder, der sich als Champion bewerben wollte, seinen Namen und Schule auf ein Zettel schreiben und ihn in diesen Kelch werfen musste.

„Morgen Nacht, an Halloween, wird der Kelch die Namen jener drei preisgeben, die nach seinem Urteil die würdigsten Vertreter ihrer Schulen sind. Der Kelch wird noch heute Abend in der Eingangshalle aufgestellt, wo er für alle, die teilnehmen wollen, frei zugänglich ist" ,fuhr er fort. Des weiteren erklärte er noch, dass er selbst eine Alterslinie um den Kelch ziehen würde, um minderjährige Schüler davon abzuhalten, ihren Namen in den Kelch zu werfen und dass Schüler, die teilnehmen wollen, ihr Entscheidung nicht leichtfertig fällen sollten, da sobald sie einmal Champion waren, das Turnier auch bis zum Ende durch stehen mussten. Dann wünschte er ihnen eine gute Nacht.

„Eine Alterslinie" ,sagte Fred, während sie hinaus und nach oben gingen, „Die lässt sich bestimmt mit einem Alterungstrank austricksen oder? Und wenn dein Name erst mal drin ist..." Er grinst auffordernd in die Runde, so als wollte er fragen, wer noch mitmachen wollte. Doch Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Selbst wenn, ich denke nicht, dass wir eine große Chance hätten. Wir haben einfach noch nicht genug gelernt." „Du kannst nur für dich selbst sprechen" ,meinte George und wand sich an Harry, Ron und Laila, „Ihr macht doch bestimmt mit oder?" „Ich weiß nicht..." ,murmelte Laila und schaute fragen die beiden Jungs an. Harry schien ebenfalls mit dem Gedanken zu spielen es einfach mal zu probieren, Ron jedoch war abgelenkt. „Wo ist er?" ,fragte er und schaute sich in der Eingangshalle um, „Er hat noch nicht gesagt, wo sie schlafen oder?" Doch seine Träume, dass Krum vielleicht in seinem Schlafsaal nächtigen würde, wurden kurz darauf zerstört. Karkaroff wies seine Schüler an, ihm zurück zum Schiff zu folgen und unter Rons beleidigtem Blick gingen sie nach draußen. „Also wie sieht's aus?" ,fragte Fred noch einmal und sie folgten im die Treppen nach oben. Doch er bekam nur Schulterzucken zur Antwort. Seufzten arbeitete er sich mit George durch die Massen vor zu Lee Jordan, der sicher dabei war.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Laila mit Hermine runter zum Frühstück ging, stand der Feuerkelch auf seiner Truhe mitten in der Eingangshalle. Um ihn herum war eine weiße Linie gezogen und die Beauxbatons hatten sich davor aufgestellt, um ihre Name einzuwerfen. Laila und Hermine stellten sich zu Ron und Harry, die gespannt zu schauten. „Wie lange steht ihr denn schon hier?" ,fragte Hermine leise. „Noch nicht so lange" ,meinte Ron, „Sind grad erst runtergekommen." „Hat denn schon jemand von uns seinen Namen reingeworfen?" ,fragte Laila weiter. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Glaub nicht." Die Beauxbatons hatten ihre Zettel in den Kelch geworfen und verschwanden in die Große Halle. „Gehen wir?" ,fragte Hermine. Doch Ron schüttelte den Kopf und deutete zur Eingangstür, durch die gerade die Drumstrangs kamen. Hermine seufzte und ging alleine in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Während die anderen beobachteten, wie die Drumstrangs der Reihe nach, Krum als Letzter, ihr Zettel in den Feuerkelch warfen.

Sie wollten gerade Hermine in die Große Halle folgen, als die Weasley Zwillingen und Lee Jordan auftauchten. „Ein paar Tropfen müssten genügen" ,meinte Fred und reichte ein kleines Fläschchen herum, „George und ich gehen zu erst. Lee du kommst nach, okay?" Er nahm selbst noch einen Schluck und dann sprangen er und George, mit ihren Zetteln in der Hand, über die Alterslinie.

Erst sah es so aus, als hätten sie es geschafft, doch dann wurden sie rückwärts wieder heraus geschleudert und landeten auf dem Fußboden vor Rons, Harrys und Lailas Füßen. „Mist" ,grummelte Fred und setzte sich auf, „Oh mein Gott, George, wie siehst du denn aus?" „Aber du" ,grunzte George und fing schallend anzulachen. Fred und die Schaulustigen, die in der Halle herumgestanden hatten, fielen mit ein, denn aus den Gesichtern der Zwillingen waren weiße, völlig gleich aussehende, Bärte gewachsen. „Ich hab euch gewarnt" ,meinte ein vergnügte Stimme hinter ihnen. Dumbledore kam in die Halle und blieb vor Fred und George stehen, zwinkernd sah er sie an. „Am besten ihr zwei geht in den Krankenflügel, Madam Pomfrey kümmert sich schon um zwei weitere Schüler. Aber deren Bärte sind bei weitem nicht so schön wie euere."

Während die Zwillingen, gefolgt von Lee Jordan nach oben in den Krankenflügel gingen, folgen Ron, Harry und Laila Hermine in die Große Halle, die schon für den Halloween- Abend geschmückt war. Laila ließ sich zwischen Hermine und Wood fallen, Harry und Ron setzten sich gegenüber. „Angelina hat vorhin ihren Zettel eingeworfen" ,berichtete Wood, „Und es gehen Gerüchte um, dass Warrington auch einen reingeworfen haben soll. Ihr wisst schon dieser brutale Jäger von Slytherin." „Was denn? Der? Na also wenn der gewählt wird..." ,empörte sich Harry. „Ich bin für Angelina. Wusste gar nicht, dass sie schon 17 ist!" ,meinte Laila. „Jepp, ich hatte letzte Woche Geburtstag" ,meinte Angelina, die zwei Plätze weiter saß und grinste. „Und sonst? Niemand von uns, der mitmachen will?" Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Cedric Diggory aus Huffelpuff wollte noch mitmachen. Keine Ahnung, ob er seinen Zettel schon eingeworfen hat."

Am Abend gingen sie wieder hinunter in die kerzenerleuchtete Große Halle. Der Feuerkelch stand nun vor Dumbledores Stuhl am Lehrertisch. Hermine, Ron, Harry und Laila, setzten sich zu Fred und George, die inzwischen wieder von ihren Bärten befreit waren und äußerten ihre Vermutungen, wer die Champions werden könnten. „Ich hoffe es wird Angelina für uns" ,meinte Fred. Die anderen stimmten ihm zu. „Der Drumstrang- Champion wird bestimmt Krum" ,meinte Ron und sein Blick glitt zum Slytherintisch. Einstimmiges Nicken kam von Harry, Laila und den Zwillingen. „Bloß weil er ein guter Quidditchspieler ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, das..." ,fing Hermine an, doch Ron ließ sie nicht aussprechen.

Das Festessen schien sich ewig hinzuziehen und dabei hatte Laila nicht mal wirklich Hunger. Sie wollte nur endlich wissen, wer die Champions waren und dann ins Bett. Doch es dauerte ewig, bis sich die Schüssel mit der Hauptspeise sich geleert hatten und kurz darauf der Nachtisch erschien. Nur mühsam würgte Laila ein bisschen Wackelpudding hinunter und auch die anderen aßen nicht sehr viel mehr, obwohl die Schüssel reichlich gefüllt waren. Dann endlich als alle fertig waren, die goldenen Teller geleert waren und die Schüssel wieder so sauber und leer wie zuvor, erhob sich Dumbledore.

„Nun, der Kelch ist gleich bereit, seine Entscheidung zu fällen" ,rief er, „Ich schätze, er braucht noch eine Minute. Wenn die Namen der Champions ausgerufen werden, bitte ich sie, hier aufs Podium zu kommen und am Lehrertisch vorbei in diese Kammer dort zu gehen, wo sie dann ihre ersten Anweisungen erhalten."

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes löschte er alle Kerzen in der Großen Halle aus, sodass sie nur noch von dem blauen Licht der Flammen im Feuerkelch erhellt wurde. Gespannte Stille legte sich über die ganze Halle und niemand sprach auch nur ein Wort. Die Flammen leuchteten immer heller und gleißender, stachen sogar ein wenig in den Augen. Alle starrten ihn gespannt an und plötzlich verfärbten sich seine Flammen rot, Funken sprühten und einen Augenblick später schoss eine Flammenzunge in die Luft. Ein verkohltes Stück Pergament flatterte daraus hervor und Dumbledore fing es geschickt auf. „Der Champion für Drumstrang" ,sagte er mit kräftiger Stimme, „Ist Viktor Krum." Ron warf Hermine einen triumphierende Blick zu, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Krum schlurfte, unter lautem Beifall und Geplapper, nach vorne, vorbei an Dumbledore und Karkaroff rief ihm so laut, dass er sogar den Beifall übertönte zu, dass das super wäre. Krum jedoch verzog nicht mal eine Miene und schlurfte an ihm vorbei in die Kammer.

Kaum das er jedoch die Tür zur Kammer hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wurde es wieder mucksmäuschenstill in der Halle und alle Blicke waren wieder auf den Feuerkelch gerichtet. Kurz darauf färbten sich die Flammen erneut rot und ein Zettel wurde ausgespuckt.

„Der Beauxbatons- Champion ist Fleur Delacour" ,rief Dumbledore und erneut wurde gejubelt, obwohl einen Beauxbatonsmädchen ziemlich enttäuscht schienen. „Oh, guck mal Ron, deine Freundin" ,grinste Harry, als das ‚Veelamädchen' aufstand und Krum in die Kammer folgte. Zum dritten Mal wurde es ruhig, die Flammen verfärbten sich noch einmal rot und spuckten den letzten Zettel aus. „Und der letzte Champion" ,sagte Dumbledore, nachdem er den Zettel aus einander gefaltet hatte, „Der Champion für Hogwarts ist Cedric Diggory!" „Och nein" ,stöhnte Ron, doch es ging im lauten Beifall der Huffelpuffs unter und so hörten ihn nur Harry, Laila und Hermine. Cedric verschwand mit einem fetten Grinsen in die Kammer, während Dumbledore versuchte sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

„Schön, wir haben nun drei Champions. Ich bin sicher, ich kann mich darauf verlassen, dass ihr alle, auch die nicht ausgewählten Schüler aus Beauxbatons und Drumstrang, euren Champion mit äußerster Kraft unterstützt. Indem ihr eueren Champion anfeuert, könnt ihr durchaus dazu beitragen-"

Doch dann brach er ab und blickte zum Kelch hinüber, dem auch die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler und restlichen Lehrer galt. Erneut hatten sich seine Flammen feuerrot gefärbt und eine Flamme schoss heraus, die einen verkokelten Zettel ausspuckte. Dumbledore streckte seinen langen Arm danach aus, fing ihn auf und faltete ihn auseinander. Er las stumm für sich ihn, las ihn noch einmal, dann sagte er laut- „Harry Potter."

Kein Jubel, kein erregtes Geschnatter. Alle Blicke waren auf Harry gerichtet und starrten ihn an. Harry selbst saß auf seinem Platz und schien sich überhaupt nicht wohl zu fühlen in seiner Haut. Auch schien er völlig überrascht und konnte, wie Laila und die anderen, selbst nicht fassen, was so eben passiert war. Der Feuerkelch hatte seinen Namen ausgespuckt und das, obwohl er viel zu jung war. „Ich hab meinen Namen nicht eingeworfen" ,sagte er fassungslos zu seinen Freunden, „Das wisst ihr doch." „Harry Potter" ,sagte Dumbledore erneut, „Nach oben, Harry." „Geh schon" ,flüstere Hermine Harry ins Ohr und Laila versetzte ihm einen Schubs. Jedes Augenpaar in der Großen Halle folgte Harry, wie er langsam nach oben zum Lehrertisch und dann in die Kammer ging. Kaum das die Tür hinter ihm zu ging, begann die Menge an laut zu diskutieren, teilweise über 10 Mitschüler hinweg. Kurz nachdem Harry in der Kammer verschwunden war, folgten Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, Bagman, Crouch und Dumbledore selbst und kurz nach ihnen die Professoren Snape, McGonagall und Moody. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?" ,wand sich Laila an Hermine, „Wer würde seinen Namen in den Kelch werfen?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, Ron sagte gar nichts. Gemeinsam machten sich auf den Weg nach oben in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die restlichen Gryffindors eine Party vorbereiten wollten.

Es herrschte sowieso schon ein extrem lauter Geräuschpegel, doch als Harry eintrat, wurde es noch lauter. Laila saß mit Hermine in einer Ecke, Ron war ohne ein weiteres Wort in den Jungenschlafsaal verschwunden. Die Masse umzingelte Harry und versuchte aus ihm heraus zubekommen, wie er es geschafft hatte, seinen Namen in den Kelch zu werfen. Doch Harry beteure immer wieder, dass er es nicht getan hatte. Laila und Hermine glaubten ihm, hatten sich sogar schon die ganze Zeit darüber den Kopf zerbrochen, wer Harrys Namen in den Kelch geworfen haben könnte. „Voldemort" ,meinte Laila sofort. „Nun, sei nicht albern. Du-weißt-schon-wer kann nicht..." ,begann Hermine, doch Laila unterbrach sie. „Doch nicht er selbst. Einer seiner Anhänger könnte es für ihn getan haben." Hermine nickte nachdenklich und blickte zu Harry hinüber, der gerade verkündete, dass er müde war und Richtung Schlafsaal verschwand. „Was ist eigentlich mit Ron los?" ,fragte Laila. „Er ist eifersüchtig" ,meinte Hermine und seufzte leise, „Aber versuch das mal Harry zu erklären. Er wird es nicht verstehen. Ich glaube zwischen den Zwei wird es erst mal ordentlich Krach geben." „Ja. Ron ist beleidigt, weil Harry schon wieder im Rampenlicht steht und wird Harry das vorwerfen. Harry wird dann auch schmollen, weil er nichts dafür kann und das eigentlich ja gar nicht will." Laila seufzte. Jungs waren einfach zu kompliziert. Man sollte nie ihren Stolz verletzten. Hermine nickte weise. „Stimmt. Also ich bleib bei Harry und du kümmerst dich um Ron, in Ordnung?" ,meinte Hermine, während sie nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal gingen. Laila nickte seufzend.


	5. Die 1 Aufgabe

**5. Kapitel – Die erste Aufgabe**

Die nächsten Wochen waren seltsam. Nichts gegen Ron, nicht das man nicht auch mit ihm viel Spaß haben konnte. Aber es war einfach nicht das Selbe, wie wenn sie zu viert waren. Sie waren wie eine Person, die nun entzwei gerissen worden war. Als Team waren sie unschlagbar gewesen, aber jeder auf sich gestellt oder nur als zwei Team? Das klappte einfach nicht. Aber Laila merkte schnell, dass sie es nicht annähernd so schwer hatte, wie Hermine oder gar Harry. Auf den beiden wurde die ganze Zeit herum gehackt und Laila hätte Ron dafür erwürgen können, dass er nicht eingriff. Wie konnte man nur so stur sein? Die meisten Schüler hatten Anstecker an ihren Umhängen gesteckt, auf denen stand: _Ich bin für Cedric Diggory – den WAHREN Hogwarts- Champion_ und die, wenn man drauf drückte _Potter stinkt_ aufblinken ließen. Laila war sich sicher, dass Malfoy diese in Umlauf gebracht hatte und verabschiedete sich nach einer ihrer Zaubertrankstunden von Ron, um sich Malfoy vorzuknöpfen.

„Was soll das Malfoy?" ,fragte sie gereizt, als dieser mit Crabbe und Goyle aus der Kellertür von Snapes Klassenraum kam. Sofort bauten sich Crabbe und Goyle in ihrer vollen Größe vor ihr auf und blickten finster auf sie herab. Doch Laila ließ sich nicht von ihnen beeindrucken. „Und pfeif deine dummen, fetten Bodyguards zurück" ,zischte sie, „Oder hast du Angst?" Sie hatte Malfoys wunden Punkt wieder einmal getroffen und der schob seine zwei Hunde aus dem Weg und trat auf Laila zu, sodass nur noch etwa ein halber Meter Luft zwischen ihnen war. „Was willst du?" ,zischte er und blickte sie zornfunkelnd an.

„Wissen, warum du diese Anstecker in Umlauf gebracht hast" ,grollte Laila. „Oh... du meinst diese wundervollen Dinger hier?" ,höhnte Malfoy und drückte auf den Anstecker an seinem Umhang, sodass Laila _Potter stinkt_ entgegen blinkte und sie blendete. Sie griff danach und riss ihn von Malfoys Umhang, sodass dieser an der Stelle ein wenig zeriss. „Oh, das tut mir aber Leid" ,meinte Laila und setzte eine bedauernde Miene auf, „Aber genau die meine ich. Was soll das Malfoy? Harry hat schon genug Probleme." „Ich weiß. Aber Potter kann meiner Meinung nach nie genug Probleme haben."

„Du egoistischer kleiner Drecksack" ,knurrte Laila, „Ich mach dir gleich Probleme." Sie wollte sich auf Malfoy stürzen, doch bevor sie sich nur einen Schritt bewegt hatte, bauten sich Crabbe und Goyle wieder neben ihm auf und sie wich zurück. „Pf... Malfoy ist ein Schisser!" ,rief sie, „Malfoy ist ein..." „Crabbe, Goyle, verschwindet" ,bellte Malfoy und funkelte dabei Laila an. Crabbe und Goyle gehorchten aufs Wort und verschwanden um die nächste Ecke, Laila wartete bis sie die beiden nicht mehr trampeln hören konnte und tat dann wieder einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu.

„Und was machst du jetzt?" ,fragte Laila leise, „Armer kleiner Malfoy ganz alleine. Hast hoffentlich keine Angst?" Sie wusste das sie ihn damit noch mehr reizte, aber genau das wollte sie. Malfoy funkelte sie aus seinen kalten, grauen Augen böse an und war kurz davor auszurasten. „Was denn? Warum denn so wortkarg heute, Malfoy? Immer noch geschädigt von deinem Ausflug als Frettchen?" Das war's! Das war endgültig zu viel gewesen, Malfoy bellte wütend auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Laila hatte ihren ebenso schnell aus der Tasche geholt und sie richteten sie aufeinander. „Expelliarmus" ,riefen sie dabei gleichzeitig und die beiden Entwaffnungszauber waren so heftige, dass sie nicht nur ihre Zauberstäbe verloren, sondern selbst hart auf dem Boden aufschlugen.

Laila richtete sich als erstes wieder auf und wollte nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen, doch Malfoy kickte ihn weg. „Lass Harry in Ruhe" ,schrie Laila und funkelte Malfoy an. „Nein" ,sagte Malfoy und sein arroganter Unterton war einmal mehr nicht zu überhören. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete sich wieder auf. Doch bevor er einen Zauber sprechen konnte, hatte Laila ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand getreten. „Argh" ,stöhnte Malfoy und hielt sich das Handgelenk, „Bist du bescheuert? Was soll das?"

„Was?" ,fauchte Laila und blickte sich nach ihrem Zauberstab um, „Ich hab mich nur gewehrt." „Ja, klar. Du hättest mir fast meine Hand zertrümmert. Und das alles nur wegen Potter! Stehst wohl auf ihn, was?" Nun wurde es Laila zu bunt. Was fiel diesem kleine, fiesen... Etwas eigentlich ein? Sie wollte sich auf ihn stürzen und mit aller Kraft auf ihn einschlagen. Doch als sie auf ihn zu lief, stolperte sie über einen der Zauberstäbe, die auf dem Boden lagen und legte sich der Länge nach hin. Dabei bekam sie allerdings den Fuß von Malfoy zu fassen und riss ihn mit sich um. Stöhnend krachten sie beide auf den Boden. Laila hörte ihre Rippen bedrohlich laut knacksen und ihren Fuß umknicken, doch es störte sie nicht.

Sofort war sie wieder auf den Knien und rutschte zu Malfoy, um sich über ihn zu beugen und ihm zwei ordentliche Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Er stöhnt gequält auf und hielt sich die Wange. Doch war er schlau genug Laila nicht aus den Augen zu lassen und konnte sie gerade noch an ihren Ärmel packen, bevor sie den Zauberstab in die Finger kriegen konnte. An Ärmel und Haaren zog er sie zurück und Laila musste sich einen Schmerzenschrei verkneifen. Mit aller Kraft die sie aufwenden konnte, zog sie Malfoys Hand aus ihren Haaren hervor und kratzte ihm mit der anderen über die Wange.

Dann gelang es ihr sich ganz von Malfoy, der sich die blutende Wange hielt, zu befreien und sie glitt hinüber zu ihrem Zauberstab. Sie griff nach ihm und richtete sich wieder auf. Doch als sie sich umdrehte um den Zauberstab auf Malfoy zu richten, stand dieser ebenfalls mit Zauberstab in der Hand direkt vor ihr. „Guineahop" ,rief Malfoy und schwang seinen Zauberstab herum. Laila konnte nichts machen, sie spürte nur noch, wie sie gegen die Wand klatschte und dann auf den Boden. Diese Prozedur wiederholte sich mehrmals und Laila fühlte sich als würde mit jedem Mal, als sie gegen die Wand oder auf den Boden knallte, ein weiterer Knochen in ihrem Körper gebrochen. Sie hörte sich schreien, doch merkte sie nicht wie diese Schreie aus ihrem Mund kamen. Sie hörte Malfoy höhnisch Lachen, doch es klang fern, so als wäre er viele Meter von ihr entfernt.

Dann plötzlich hörte es auf und Laila krachte ein letztes mal auf den Steinflur. Sie spürte jeden einzelnen Knochen in ihren Körper, selbst die, die sie vorher nie bemerkt hatte. Sie stöhnte gequält auf, um den Grund zu sehen, warum Malfoy aufgehört hatte, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen. Mit letzter Kraft und unter großen Schmerzen streckte sie ihren Arm nach ihrem Zauberstab aus. Sie spreizte die Finger, doch der Zauberstab glitt hindurch. Sie streckte sich weiter, stöhnte vor lauter Schmerz, doch dann bekam sie ihn zu fassen und richtete ihn auf Malfoy. „Prudelus" ,murmelte Laila heißer und unter größter Anstrengung. Malfoy fing sofort an Seifenblasen aus seinem Mund zu spucken und er konnte nichts mehr sagen. Jedes Mal wenn er den Mund aufmachte, um Laila zu beschimpfen, kamen nur Blasen heraus. Laila konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Doch dann hörte sie Schritte und ihr Lächeln erstarb. Sie kannte diese Schritte... Snape!

„Was ist hier passiert, Malfoy?" ,fragte er und blickte missbilligend auf Laila und die Blutspritzer, die sie auf dem Boden, der Wand und ihrer Kleidung hinterlassen hatte, herab. Malfoy öffnete erneut den Mund und zwei große Seifenblasen kamen hervor. ‚Ob sein Mund jetzt wohl so richtig schön nach Seife schmeckt?' ,fragte sich Laila nicht ganz ohne Genugtuung.

„Finite Incantatem" ,bellte Snape und richtete den Zauberstab auf Malfoy. Doch kurz darauf musste er feststellen, dass sein Zauber nicht wirklich viel gebracht hatte. Malfoy konnte zwar sprechen, aber es kamen nach jedem Satz Blasen aus seinem Mund. „Sie hat mich angegriffen" ,blubberte er Snape entgegen, „Einfach so. Ist auf mich losgegangen. Ich hab ihr nichts getan, Professor. Ich wollte sie entwaffnen, dann hat sie diesen Fluch auf mich losgelassen." Die Blasen zerplatzen an der Decke und Malfoy funkelte Laila an, als Snape sich gerade von ihm abgewandt hatte. „Professor, ich..." ,murmelte Laila und verzog unter Schmerzen das Gesicht, „Das ist nicht wahr. Er hat..."

„Ruhe! Ich will nichts von ihren Lügengeschichten hören. Malfoy sie gehen in den Krankenflügel. Mit ihrer Hand stimmt etwas nicht. Adams, stehen sie auf" ,bellte Snape. „Aber Professor..." „SOFORT!" Laila zuckte ein wenig zusammen und versucht mühsam sich aufzurichten. Schmerzen machten sich erneut überall in ihrem Körper breit und sie rutschte zurück auf den Boden. „Ich... ich kann nicht, Sir" ,keuchte sie. Doch Snape zeigte kein Erbarmen und ließ sie es erneut probieren. Und erneut und noch mal... dann _Klong_. _Klong_. Professor Moody trat neben Snape in Lailas Blickfeld. „Was ist hier los, Snape?" ,knurrte Moody. „Adams will nicht aufstehen, Mad- Eye." „Professor, ich kann nicht..." ,murmelte Laila. „Nun, Snape es sieht ganz so aus, als hätte die junge Dame hier Schmerzen. Ich werde sie in den Krankenflügel bringen. Mobilcorpus." Laila spürte, wie sie vom Boden abhob und vor Professor Moody herschwebte Richtung Krankenflügel. Aus den Augenwinkel konnte sie noch erkennen, wie Snape wutentbrannt wieder in seinem Klassenzimmer verschwand.

Das Nächste, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war, dass sie im Krankenflügel auf einem Bett lag und Malfoy stöhnen hörte. Sie versuchte sich ein wenig aufzurichten und die Augen zu öffnen, doch sie sank unter Schmerzen wieder zurück in die Matratze. „Adams nicht bewegen! Malfoy hören sie auf den Idioten zu machen, sie können gehen!" ,hörte sie dann die Stimme von Madam Pomfrey. Sie hörte wie Malfoy aus seinem Bett glitt und die Tür hinter sich zu schlug.

„Wie geht's dir?" ,fragte jemand direkt neben ihr. Harry! Sie blinzelte und blickte zu ihm auf. „Was machst du denn hier?" ,fragte sie und versuchte erneut sich aufzurichten, doch Harry drückte sie zurück. „Ich bin dir und Professor Moody auf dem Gang begegnet. Was ist passiert?" Laila erzählt ihm von ihrem Streit mit Malfoy, dem Fluch, den er ihr aufgehetzt hatte, wie dann Snape und später Moody aufgetaucht waren.

„Oh je" ,meinte Harry, als sie geendet hatte, „Das hättest du doch nicht machen brauchen. Nicht wegen mir. Ich überleb das schon. Aber danke." Laila lächelte gequält und wollte schon etwas sagen, dann wurden sie jedoch von Madam Pomfrey unterbrochen. „Hier bitte schön" ,sagte sie und reichte Laila einen Becher. Laila trank den Inhalt in einem Zug leer und hätten ihn fast wieder ausgespuckt. Es brannte und schmeckte verdammt eklig, aber sie schluckte es hinunter. Madam Pomfrey nahm ihr den Becher wieder ab und verschwand.

„Wie geht's dir?" ,fragte Laila dann Harry, „Konnten ja nicht viel reden in letzter Zeit." Harry seufzte: „Ja, das ist nicht meine Schuld! Sag das Ron! Und gut geht's mir auch nicht wirklich... diese Reporterin, Kimmkorn, bringt andauernd irgendwelche schreckliche Artikel über mich und die anderen machen sich darüber lustig. Ron redet nicht mehr mit mir..." „Du redest auch nicht mehr mit Ron." „JA, aber er hat damit angefangen. Was bildet der sich aber auch ein? Es ist doch nicht meine Schuld, dass..." „Harry, nun komm aber mal wieder runter. Verstehst du denn nicht? Hat Hermine es dir nicht erklärt? Ron ist eifersüchtig! Er kann es nicht ertragen, dass du ständig im Rampenlicht stehst und er immer aus dem Bild gedrängt wird." „Aber das ist doch nicht meine Schuld! Ich will das doch gar nicht! Von mir aus kann er das alles gerne haben. Ich würde liebend gerne mit ihm tauschen. Ich..."

„Harry" ,rief Laila um ihn zu unterbrechen, „Harry! Ich weiß es doch. Das brauchst du nicht mir zu erklären. Sag es Ron... Rede endlich wieder mit ihm. Vertragt euch wieder. Ron redet nur von dir, er quetscht mich ständig aus. Meint Hermine müsste mir doch was erzählt haben... blabla. So langsam geht er mir gewaltig auf den Keks. Ich halt das bald nicht mehr aus." Harry stand auf. „Wenn Ron sich wieder mit mir vertragen will, dann soll er sich entschuldigen. Das kannst du ihm sagen. Gute Besserung!" Dann verschwand er.

Laila musste einige Tage im Krankenflügel bleiben, doch sie bekam täglich Besuch von Ron oder Hermine, auch Harry schaute ab und an vorbei. Es war Dienstag und zwar der Dienstag, an dem die erste Aufgabe statt fand. Doch Madam Pomfrey hatte kein Erbarmen. So lange Laila auch bettelte, die Krankschwester erklärte ihr immer wieder, dass sie mindestens noch 2 Tage bleiben müsste. Enttäuscht ließ Laila sich in ihre Kissen zurück sinken und verfluchte Malfoy und vor allem auch sich selbst. Warum hatte sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe gelassen? Es hätte ihr einiges erspart und sie könnte jetzt mit den anderen Schülern Harry und Cedric anfeuern. Hoffentlich hatte Harry inzwischen den Dreh mit dem Aufrufezauber raus, sonst war er geliefert. Ohne Besen hatte er keine Chance! Aber mit Besen wäre er sich im Nu an dem Drachen vorbei.

Immer wieder warf Laila nervöse Blicke auf die Uhr. In etwa 1 ½ Stunden würde die erste Aufgabe beginnen. Doch dann kam unerwarteter Besuch, der sie ein wenig ablenkte. „Wood? Was machst du denn hier?" ,fragte sie erstaunt und setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und zog sich einen Stuhl zu ihrem Bett her. „Hermine hat gemeint, ich soll doch mal bei dir vorbei schauen. Sie selbst müsse Harry helfen. Ich soll dich ablenken oder so" ,meinte er, „Glaube sie wollte sogar, dass ich nicht runter zum Zuschauen gehe. Aber das kann sie vergessen..." Nachdem Wood sich über Hermine ausgelassen hatte, fing er an sich zu beschweren, da er dieses Jahr kein Quidditch spielen konnte und dann erzählte er ihr einmal mehr in allen Einzelheiten, wie er zum Endspiel der Quidditch- Meisterschaft gekommen war und auch das Spiel sprach er noch einmal haargenau mit ihr durch. Allerdings verfehlte er damit seinen ‚Auftrag' nicht im geringsten, Laila war tatsächlich vollkommen ablenkt.

Erst als Wood sich, nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, verabschiedet hatte, kam wieder Nervosität in Laila hoch. ‚Harry schafft das...' ,redete sie sich immer wieder ein. Doch sie konnte nicht anders als sich Unmenge von Sorgen zumachen. Immerhin hatte Harry es mit Drachen zu tun. Mit riesigen, feuerspeienden Drachen. Was hatte sich die Jury dabei bloß gedacht? Laila knetete ihre Finger, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, drehte sich im Bett herum, blickte wieder auf die Uhr, wühlte ihre Decken auf und blickte erneut auf die Uhr... Verdammt, wie lange konnte das denn noch dauern? Wie in Zeitlupe schien sich der Minutenzeiger langsam seinen Weg zu bahnen und Laila wurde immer hibbeliger. Sie stand auf und stieß das Fenster auf, obwohl es draußen ziemlich kalt war, um etwas zu hören. Doch die erste Aufgabe schien ein ganzen Stück vom Schloss entfernt statt zu finden, denn sie hörte kein Jubelgeschrei oder entsetztes Aufstöhnen. Sie pfefferte das Fenster wieder zu und legte sich zurück aufs Bett.

Wood war noch nicht lang weg, vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, als Laila schließlich aus dem Bett sprang und ihre Kleidung von dem Hocker griff. Schnell zog sie sich um und wickelte sich den Schal um den Hals, dann blickte sie sich nach Madam Pomfrey um. Doch von der Krankenschwester war nichts zu sehen, also schlich Laila sich schnell hinaus und lief die Treppen zum Eingang hinunter. Sie drückte die Eingangstür auf und lief hinaus, bis zu Hagrids Hütte. Dort blieb sie stehen und lauschte, dann hörte sie den Lärm. Er schien gar nicht so weit entfernt. Warum hatte sie ihn nicht schon von oben gehört? Sie lief am Waldrand entlang und der Krach, den ihre Mitschüler machten, wurde immer lauter. Schließlich kam sie an einem Stadion an und sie lief, wenn auch schon völlig außer Atem, die Treppen zu den Tribünen hinauf. Sie entdeckte Ron und Hermine links von sich sitzen und ging auf die beiden zu. Ohne das einer der beiden sie wahrnahm, ließ sie sich neben Ron nieder und blickte hinunter auf den Punkt, auf den alle Blicke im Stadion gerichtet waren.

Sie sah Harry, wie er auf seinem Feuerblitz um den Kopf eines riesigen schwarzen Drachens herumschwirrte. Laila war sofort klar, dass Harry versuchte den Drachen vom Boden wegzubekommen, um an das goldene Ei zu kommen, welches er beschützt. Doch der Drache machte es ihm nicht so einfach, immer wieder spuckte er Feuer, sodass Harry nicht zu nahe heran konnte oder schlug mit dem Schwanz nach ihm aus. Harry jedoch bewegte sich auf seinen Besen, als hätte er noch nie etwas anderes getan und konnte ihm immer wieder ausweichen. Einmal jedoch wurde es knapp und es sah fast so aus, als würde der Drache Harry unter seinem Schwanz begraben. Die Menge schrie auf und Ginny neben Hermine hielt sich die Augen zu, Fred versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Dann tauchte Harry jedoch wieder auf und hielt das Ei in den Händen.

„Wusste ich doch" ,rief Laila glücklich. Hermine und Ron zuckten zusammen. „Wie kommst du denn hier her?" ,rief Hermine entzürnt, „Du solltest im Krankenflügel sein!" „Ähm... ist doch nicht so wichtig, Hauptsache Harry hat es geschafft oder?" ,meinte Laila kleinlaut. Hermine schaute sie einen Moment an, als wollte sie ihr eine Gardinenpredigt halten, doch dann nickte sie. „Stimmt. Lasst uns zu ihm gehen." Sie lief die Tribünen hinunter zu einem Zelt, das extra für die Champions an einem Eingang des Stadions aufgestellt war. Laila wollte ihr folgen, doch dann bemerkte sie Ron, der stur auf seinem Platz sitzen blieb.

„Ronald Weasley" ,fuhr sie ihn an, „Nun komm schon. Merkst du denn immer noch nicht wie unsinnig euer blöder Streit eigentlich ist! Harry wäre eben fast gestorben und du zickst immer noch herum, bloß weil du glaubst, was die anderen sagen? Wie kann man bloß so stur sein, und..." „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut! Ich komm ja schon" ,unterbrach Ron sie und schob sie vor sich her, die Tribüne runter. Sie folgten Hermine zum Zelt der Champions und entdeckten Madam Pomfrey, die um Harry herum wuselte.

„Ähm..." ,nuschelte Laila mit Blick auf die Krankenschwester, „Ich bleib lieber hier." Hermine nickte und zog Ron mit sich zu Harry, Laila beobachtete die drei aus sicherer Entfernung. Hermine fiel Harry um den Hals und Ron gratulierte ihm mit einem Schulterklopfer. Laila wusste das damit zwischen den beiden wieder alles in Ordnung war und sie seufzte glücklich. Dann kamen die drei zu ihr her. „Hast du gut gemacht" ,grinste Laila Harry an und er grinste zurück. „Pschd jetzt, sie vergeben Harrys Punkte" ,ermahnte sie Ron und die beiden wandten sich den Richtern zu, die auf der obersten Tribüne saßen. Harry bekam viel Punkte, nur für die kleine Verletzung am Oberarm bekam er welche abgezogen, wie Ron fachmännisch feststellte. „Oh mein Gott" ,rief Hermine, „Harry du führst!" „Was?" „Du führst zusammen mit Viktor." „Oh..."

Langsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg, die meisten der Schüler waren schon am Schloss angekommen, nur Fred, George und Lee Jordan waren noch ein Stückchen hinter ihnen. Hermine und Ron erzählten Harry und Laila gerade, wie Cedric seinen Drachen, mit irgendeinem Fluch belegt hatte, doch dieser war wohl irgendwie fehlgeschlagen, denn der Drache war zwar zunächst umgefallen und hatte dabei die restlichen Eier zerquetscht, aber nach kurzer Zeit war er wieder aufgestanden. „Und dann ist er auf Cedric los, der sich gerade das goldene Ei geschnappt hatte und hat ihm die Beine versengt" ,berichtete Ron, „Laila... geht's dir gut?" Laila war ganz bleich im Gesicht und hatte angehalten, sodass sie jetzt einige Meter hinter den drei anderen stand und sich auf ihren Knien abstützte.

Sie hob eine Hand, um Ron zu bedeuten, dass sie jetzt lieber nicht sprechen wollte, aus Angst sie könnte sich jeden Moment übergeben. Schmerz brannte in jeder Faser ihres Körpers, sie fühlte sich fast noch schlimmer, wie damals, als Malfoy mit ihr ‚Pingpong' gespielt hatte. Ihr Kopf hämmerte und trieb sie fast zum Wahnsinn, sie musste immer wieder würgen vor Schmerz. Nur durch einen Schleier nahm sie Harry, Hermine und Ron wahr, die auf sie zukamen und auf sie einredeten. Dann sackten ihr die Knie ein und sie kippte nach hinten, doch landete sie nicht auf dem harten, gefrorenen Boden, denn sie wurde von zwei Armen aufgefangen. Dann hörte der Schmerz plötzlich auf, um sie herum wurde es schwarz und sie fiel in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch.

Im Krankenflügel wachte sie wieder auf, hielt die Augen jedoch geschlossen. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, das letzte an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war, dass Harry die erste Aufgabe gemeistert hatte und führte, dann kam ein Loch. In ihren Kopf begannen sich erneut Schmerzen breit zu machen und sie wollte nichts lieber, als wieder in den gefühllosen Schlaf zurückkehren. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, es funktionierte nicht, also öffnete sie blinzelend die Augen. Das grelle Licht blendete sie und brannte in ihren Augen. Als sie sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte und ihre Augen richtig öffnen konnten, entdeckte sie George, der auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett saß und schlief.

Sie grinste und blickte zum Fenster. Draußen war es schon dunkel, es war wohl schon so gegen 21 Uhr. Sie richtete sich etwas in ihrem Bett auf, versuchte die Schmerzen dabei zu ignorieren, als auch schon Madam Pomfrey auf sie zugeeilt kam. „Wie geht es dir?" ,fragte sie leise, „Trink das." Sie reichte ihr einen Becher und Laila leerte den Inhalt, ohne sich über dessen ekelhaften Geschmack zu beschweren und gab ihr den Becher zurück. „Eigentlich geschieht es dir ja nur recht. Was fällt dir eigentlich ein einfach so abzuhauen? Bist du denn des Wahnsinns? Was alles hätte passieren können, wenn Weasley" ,sie deutete auf George, der im Schlaf brummelte, „dich nicht aufgefangen und sofort hierher gebracht hätte! Ich habe dir doch ausdrücklich gesagt, dass du im Krankenflügel bleiben sollst. Aber du musst ja unbedingt..." George regte sich im Stuhl und setzte sich schließlich auf. „Was ne los?" ,fragte er verschlafen und gähnte, „Wie viel Uhr ist denn?" „20 nach 9" ,sagte Madam Pomfrey, „Ich bin dann wieder in meinem Büro. Und wehe du wagst noch mal irgendwelche Ausflüge, Adams." Laila nickte brav, was jedoch keine gute Idee war, denn ihr Kopf fing wieder an zu schmerzen. Stöhnend ließ sie sich wieder in die Kissen zurück sinken.

„Na, da hast du dir aber keine Freundin gemacht" ,grinste George, als Madam Pomfrey die Bürotür hinter sich zu geknallt hatte, „Was musstest du aber auch unbedingt abhauen!" „Ich hab mir Sorgen um Harry gemacht" ,murmelte Laila und schloss die Augen wieder. Die Kopfschmerzen legten sich allmählich und Laila fühlte sich ein wenig besser. „Hm. Völlig unnötig wie du gesehen hast. Alles klar bei dir?" „So lange ich mich nicht bewege." Sie grinste und zupfte ihre Decke ein wenig zurecht. „Du warst ziemlich lange weg. Wir haben Freitagabend." Laila hob den Kopf und fuhr sofort wieder zurück, da ein zuckender Schmerz durch ihren Kopf fuhr. „Was Freitagabend schon?" ,keuchte sie, „Aber ich war doch nicht so lange bewusstlos oder?" „Doch" ,meinte George, „Haben sich alle schon richtig Sorgen um dich gemacht, selbst Wood. Aber Madam Pomfrey meinte, du wirst schon wieder." „Mhm. Sieht ganz so aus."

Erst als Madam Pomfrey George gegen 23 Uhr aus dem Krankenflügel scheuchte, verschwand dieser und ließ Laila alleine zurück. Diese drehte sich in ihrem Bett herum und versuchte eine bequeme Position zu finden in der sie schlafen konnte. Aber sie gab es bald wieder auf, selbst als sie einigermaßen bequem lag, konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Selbst als Madam Pomfrey das Licht ausschaltete, fand Laila nicht in den Schlaf. Sie wälzte sich in ihrem Bett herum und wünschte sich nichts sehnlich als einen Gesprächspartner oder ein gutes Buch, aber nichts dergleichen hatte sie parat. So blieb ihr nichts anders übrig als in die fast schon unheimliche Stille des Krankenflügels hinein zuhorchen und dabei ihren Gedanken nach zu hängen. Lange verweilte sie so, bis sie schließlich, gegen Morgengrauen doch einschlief.

Alpträume plagten sie während ihres leichten Schlafes. Es fing mit weniger schlimmen Dingen an, z.B. damit das Gryffindor wegen ihr jedes weitere Quidditchspiel verlor und das ganze Haus, besonders Wood, sie dafür tagtäglich nieder machten und steigerte sich immer weiter. Bis sie schließlich von der zweiten Aufgabe träumte. Harry musste gegen unbeschreiblich fies und hässliche Monster kämpfen, Flüche abwehren, die sie noch nie behandelt hatten und sich durch den Verbotenen Wald schlagen.

Schweißgebadet wachte Laila auf und musste feststellen, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war. Neben ihrem Bett saßen Harry, Hermine und Ron und starrten sie an. „Alles klar bei dir?" ,fragte Ron. Laila nickte. „Es gibt einen Weihnachtsball" ,platzte Hermine heraus, so als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet, Laila das endlich zu erzählen. „Aha" ,meinte Laila tonlos, „Wie schön. Da geh ich eh nicht hin." Harry grinste, Laila tanzte genauso ‚gerne' wie er oder Ron. „...und die Champions müssen den Ball eröffnen" ,erzählte Hermine. Laila prustete. „Harry und tanzen? Haha, das muss ich sehen!" „Dann musst du ja doch hin" ,warf Ron ein. Laila seufzte. „Kann ja gleich wieder gehen. Alles, aber ich werde nicht tanzen!" „Na wenigstens hast du einen ordentlichen Festumhang" ,meinte Ron bitter. „Oh ja" ,grinste Laila, „Noch etwas, was man nicht verpassen darf: Ron in seinem Festumhang." Sie fing an zulachen und Harry stieg mit ein, Hermine schüttelte nur missbilligenden Kopf. Ron zeterte. „Haha, wie lustig! Ich werde mich mal wieder zum Affen machen... Super! Das ist alles nur Mums Schuld. Was muss auch ausgerechnete dieses blöde..." „Ron ist ja gut! Du wirst es überleben. So schlimm ist er doch gar nicht" ,mischte Hermine sich ein. „Ach nein! Möchtest du ihn vielleicht anziehen?" Sie stritten sich so lange, bis Madam Pomfrey kam und sie wutentbrannt rausschmiss.


	6. Weihnachten

**6. Kapitel – Weihnachten**

Ein paar Tage später – am ersten Tag der Weihnachtsferien – durfte Laila den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen. Es war Abend, als Laila nach oben in den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum gehen wollte. „Quatsch" ,sagte sie zu der Fetten Dame. Diese schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Das ist nicht richtig. Tut mir Leid." „Was? Aber wieso denn nicht?" „Passwort wurde geändert." „Na wunderbar! Und was mach ich jetzt?"

„Lichterfee" ,sagte jemand hinter ihr und das Portrait schwang zur Seite. Laila blickte sich um, hinter ihr stand Wood und hob die Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Danke" ,meinte Laila und schlüpfte vor ihm durch das Loch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Nichts zu danken" erwiderte Wood und ging die Treppe, die zu den Jungenschlafsälen führte, nach oben. Laila schaute ihm kopfschüttelnd nach, dann ging sie zu Ron, Hermine und Harry.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?" ,fragte sie, nachdem sie einen Blick auf Ron geworfen hatte. Sie zog sich einen der roten Sessel heran und ließ sich darauf fallen. „Hat Fleur Delacour gefragt, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball geht" ,erklärte Hermine. „Ja und?" ,fragte Laila weiter, „Was hat sie gesagt?" „Nein natürlich" ,meinte Hermine schulterzuckend. „Hermine" ,fauchte Ron. „'Tschuldige." Doch Ron blickte seine Freundin weiterhin starr an. „Hermine" ,meinte er noch einmal. „Was denn?" „Du... du bist doch ein Mädchen..." „Ach, wirklich?" ,fauchte Hermine. „Jaaah. Gehst du mit mir zu diesem Ball?" „Nein." „Aber warum denn nicht? Laila könnte dann mit Harry gehen, sie ist ja schließlich auch ein Mädchen..."

„Huh, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher" ,warf Laila mit sarkastischem Unteron ein. „Schön" ,meinte Ron, „Also abgemacht? Hermine geht mit mir und Laila mit Harry." „Nein" ,sagte Hermine erneut, „Ich geh nicht mit dir zum Ball." „Warum?" „Ich habe schon jemanden mit dem ich hingehe." Hermines Wangen verfärbten sich leicht rosa. „Ja, klar!" , rief Ron. Hermine funkelte ihn an und sprang dann ruckartig auf. „Bloß weil du erst jetzt kapiert hast, dass ich ein Mädchen bin" ,rief sie mit Tränen in den Augen, „Heißt das nicht, das andere auch so lange dafür brauchen."

Dann verschwand sie. Ron schaute ihr einen Moment nach, dann wand er sich an Laila. „Also, dann geh du wenigstens mit Harry... er muss immerhin den Ball eröffnen. Ich werd's auch ohne Partnerin überleben." „Nein" ,sagte Laila entschieden. „Und warum du nicht? Sag bloß, du hast auch schon jemanden!" „Das sicher nicht! Aber ich werde nicht tanzen und schon gar nicht, wenn mir die halbe Welt dabei auf die Füße schaut. So bescheuert bin ich nun auch wieder nicht." „Gut" ,fauchte Ron, „Harry dann gehst du eben mit Ginny." „Geht nicht" ,rief Ginny, die zwei Sessel weitersaß und errötete, „Ich geh schon mit Neville."

„Ha" ,grinste Fred und ließ sich auf Hermines Sessel fallen, „Seit wohl die Einzigsten, die niemanden für den Ball haben, was?" „Hast du denn schon jemanden?" ,fauchte Ron. George, der sich einen weiteren Sessel hergezogen hatten, grinste nur. „Oh, gut das du es sagst" ,meinte Fred und wand den Kopf um. „Angelina?" ,schrie er dann durch den halben Raum. „Was denn?" ,brüllte diese zurück. „Gehst du mit mir zum Ball?" „Von mir aus." Fred grinste, zufrieden mit sich selbst, seinen Bruder an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und du?" ,wand sich Ron an George. „Nöö, aber wenn wir doch grad dabei sind" ,grinste dieser, „Laila, wie sieht's aus?" „Was denn? Ich?" ,fragte sie und starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. „Natürlich du. Oder heißt hier sonst noch jemand Laila?" „Wenn du jetzt ja sagst, dann..." ,zischte Ron dazwischen. „Ja" ,meinte Laila und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wunderbar" ,meinte George und verschwand mit Fred in eine Ecke. Ron starrte Laila entgeistert an. „Was soll das? Warum gehst du mit George, aber mit uns nicht?" „Ich will nicht tanzen, wenn mir alle dabei zu schauen. Das habe ich doch gerade eben schon mal gesagt." „Aber, dann könntest du doch mit mir gehen...!" „DU" ,seufzte Laila, „Hast aber nicht gefragt, ob ich mit dir hin will. Tut mir wirklich Leid, Ronald!" Sie folgte Hermine nach oben in den Schlafsaal und haute sich auf ihr Bett.

Die ersten Tage der Ferien vergingen schnell, ohne dass Laila, Ron oder Harry was von den Unmengen an Hausaufgaben geschafft bekamen, nur Hermine arbeitete fleißig. Der Schnee fiel in dicken Flocken auf das Gelände von Hogwarts und lag schon bald fast einen Meter hoch auf den Wiesen. Es war Weihnachtsmorgen und Laila saß in ihrem Bett und packte ihre Geschenke aus. Ein Buch von Hermine, eine ganze Menge Süßigkeiten von Ron und Harry, einen neuen Schal von Mrs. Weasley und ein neues Zauberschachspiel von Sirius. Nachdem alle Geschenke ausgepackt waren, gingen sie und Hermine hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Harry und Ron schon saßen. „Hübsch" ,grinste Laila, als sie Ron in seinem kastanienbraunen Pullover grimmig neben Harry sitzen sah. „Das sagst du jedes Jahr!" „Du bekommst auch jedes Jahr den gleichen Pulli."

Nachdem Mittagessen gingen die vier mit George und Fred hinaus, um sich eine Schneeballschlacht zu liefern. Man beschloss zu nächst, zwei Mannschafen zu bilden, Laila und die Zwillingen, gegen Ron, Hermine und Harry, doch bald flogen die Schneebälle wild hin und her und es hieß jeder gegen jeden. George und Fred waren gerade dabei Laila ordentlich einzuseifen, als Hermine rief sie wolle sich jetzt fertig machen. „Was denn jetzt schon?" ,fragte Ron, „Es dauert doch noch fast 3 Stunden bis zum Ball." Doch Hermine hörte nicht auf ihn und ging schulterzuckend davon. „Was ist denn mit der los?" ,wand sich Ron an Laila. Doch bevor diese Antworten konnte, bekam sie einen Haufen Schnee von Fred ins Gesicht geschmissen. Prustend spuckte sie den Schnee aus und wischte ihn sich aus den Augen. „Na warte" ,rief sie und verfolgte Fred über das Gelände.

Zwei Stunden später kam Laila völlig ausgekühlt und mit roten Wagen in den Schlafsaal, wo die anderen sich schon für den Ball fertig machten. Lavender und Parvati machten sich kichernd die Haare, sodass Laila nur die Augen verdrehen konnte und schnell weiter ging. Sie schaute sich nach Hermine um, konnte sie jedoch nirgends entdecken. „Wo ist Hermine?" ,wand sie sich an die anderen. „Keine Ahnung" ,antwortet Parvati, „Sie hat sich fertig gemacht und ist dann ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwunden." Laila zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das war aber gar nicht Hermines Art. Normalerweise würde sie auf Laila warten. Wo sie wohl hin war? Laila kämmte sich die langen schwarzen Haare und zog ihren dunkelblauen Festumhang an.

Dann ging sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, doch auch dort war von Hermine keine Spur. Dafür fand sie Harry, Ron und die Zwillingen, die auf ihre Partnerinnen warteten. „Sag mal, mit wem geht ihr jetzt eigentlich?" ,wand sie sich an Harry und Ron, „Parvati" ,sagte Harry, „Und Ron mit ihrer Schwester, Padma. Wo ist Hermine?" „Keine Ahnung. Sie war nicht oben, als ich gekommen bin" ,meinte Laila. „Gehen wir?" ,fragte George. Laila nickte und sie folgten Fred und Angelina durch das Portraitloch nach draußen. „Wir kommen dann nach" ,rief Ron noch.

Als Laila neben George die Große Halle betrat, staunte sie nicht schlecht. Die Halle war noch schöner geschmückt als sonst. An der verzauberten Decke leuchteten die Sterne am dunkelblauen Nachthimmel, die zwölf Weihnachtsbäume waren geschmückt und erstrahlten im Licht der Kerzen, überall hangen Mistelzweige und zwischen den Schüsseln auf den Tischen lagen Zweige auf denen rote Kerzen befestigt waren. „Komm, wir suchen uns einen Platz" ,grinste George und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Laila hakte sich grinsend ein und sie setzten sich zu Fred und Angelina, wenig später gesellten sich auch Ron und Padma zu ihnen. „Hermine immer noch nicht aufgetaucht?" ,fragte Laila leise. Ron funkelte sie an. „Oh doch!" „Ja und wo ist sie?" „Sie... sie ist die Panterin... von Krum" ,zischte Ron. „Ehrlich?" ,fragte Laila erstaunt, „Wow. Ist doch toll." „Wundervoll" ,fauchte Ron, „Von wegen ‚Nur ein Quidditchspieler'. Haha." Laila konnte sich ein ‚Du bist ja nur eifersüchtig' nicht verkneifen und darauf hin redete Ron nicht mehr mit ihr. Augenrollend wand sie sich wieder George zu und achtete nicht weiter auf Ron.

„Tanzen?" ,fragte George plötzlich. Sie saßen nun seit gut einer viertel Stunde herum. Harry und Parvati waren direkt nach dem ersten Tanz zu ihnen gekommen, doch Parvati und Padma waren kurz darauf mit zwei Drumstrang- Jungen verschwunden. Hermine tanzte noch immer mit Krum und auch Fred und Angelina hatten sich auf die Tanzfläche gewagt. Laila zuckte mit den Schultern: „Weiß nicht. Ich bin nicht so gut im Tanzen." George zog sie hoch. „Aber ich!" „George wirklich" ,flehte Laila, „Das willst du dir nicht antun." Zu spät – schon hatte George sie mitten auf die Tanzfläche geschoben und zog sie in die Tanzhaltung. Laila ergab sich und lauschte Georges Erklärungen über die Schrittfolge beim Wiener Walzer und dann ging es auch schon los.

Danach kamen noch eine Rumba und ein Langsamer Walzer, aber als es zum Rock'n'roll kam, musste Laila entgültig passen und sie gingen wieder zurück an ihren Platz. Hermine saß nun auch mit am Tisch und stritt sich mit Ron. „Hey Hermine" ,meinte Laila, doch man hörte sie nicht. „Das geht schon die ganze Zeit so" ,seufzte Harry und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier, „Ron schmollt, weil sie mit Krum da ist." Laila nickte. „Ich weiß. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie heute noch mal aufhören." Doch damit hatte sie nicht ganz Recht, denn einen Moment später verschwand Hermine aus der Halle. „Super gemacht Ron" ,rief Laila und wollte ihr nachlaufen. Harry hielt sie jedoch zurück. „Lass mal. Ich glaube nicht, dass das jetzt so gut wäre." Laila ließ sich wieder auf ihrem Platz fallen und nickte. „Hast Recht." „Hier" ,meinte Fred und reichte ihr und George je ein Butterbier, „Hab ich für euch mit gebracht." „Danke" ,kam es einstimmig von George und ihr. Sie trank ein wenig Butterbier und beobachtete, wie Fred George ein wenig zu sich herzog, er begann mit ihm zu flüstern und deutete in eine Richtung, die Laila nicht genau ausmachen konnte. Dann stand Fred plötzlich auf und verschwand in eben diese Richtung. Laila zog einen Augenbraue hoch und folgte ihm mit den Augen, doch bald war er in der Menge verschwunden.

„Kommst du mal bitte" ,fragte George plötzlich und stand auf. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich. Laila konnte auf seinem Gesicht ein Grinsen entdecken, aber es war eigenartig und wirkte gekünstelt, denn in seinen Augen leuchtete eine Art Widerwille. Laila wollte ihn fragen was los war, doch George blickte sich die ganze Zeit um. „Wo ist er denn?" ,murmelte er vor sich hin. „Wo ist wer?" ,fragte Laila. „Was? Oh, niemand..." „George, was ist denn los mit dir?" „Wie? Nichts. Ah, da ist er ja..." Laila folgte ihm völlig perplex zu Fred und Wood, die einige Meter entfernt standen.

„Was soll das denn? George, was ist denn los mit dir?" ,fragte Laila zum zweiten Mal. Doch wieder bekam sie keine Antwort, stattdessen wurde sie von Fred auf Wood zu geschoben. „Mistelzweig" ,rief Fred dann grinsend. „Was?" ,schrie Laila und blickte nach oben, Wood tat es ihr gleich. Dort hang tatsächlich ein Mistelzweig. „Oh, nein! Vergesst es, das mach ich nicht. Das ist nicht lustig!" „Doch das ist es" ,giggelte Fred, George blieb stumm, „Und ihr müsst!" „NEIN!" „Und ob!" Fred schob die beiden auf einander zu, George verschwand.

Laila schaute ihm einen Moment zu lange nach, denn in diesem Moment war es Fred gelungen, sie an Wood zu drücken. „FRED" ,kreischte Laila, „Warum bist du so wild drauf, dass ich Wood küsse? Und wo ist George hin?" „1. Weil ich glaube, dass ihr es dann auch endlich mal kapiert... 2. K-" „Was kapieren?" ,warf Laila dazwischen. „Egal. Na ja, jedenfalls... 2. Hab keine Ahnung. Also los jetzt!" Laila blickte von Fred zu Wood und zurück. „Na gut" ,meinte sie schulterzuckend, „Von mir aus." Wood zuckt ebenfalls nur kurz mit den Schultern und beugte sich dann ein wenig zu Laila hinunter. Laila schaute noch mal in seine braunen Augen, bevor sie ihre instinktiv schloss. Dann spürte sie Woods weiche Lippen, die einen sanften Druck ausübten, auf ihren und erstarrte.

Noch bevor Laila realisieren konnte was passierte, hatte er sich auch schon wieder von ihr gelöst. Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und schaute Wood an. „Ich... es" ,stotterte er, „Das... ähm... ich-" Er brachte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende, machte überstürzt Kehrt und verschwand. Laila schaute ihm völlig verwirrt nach, dann wand sie sich Fred zu. „Was zum Teufel sollte das?" ,fragte sie. „Oh, ich glaube, dass hast du schon verstanden" ,grinste Fred, „Auch wenn du es noch nicht bemerkt hast." „Was? Fred was redest du da eigentlich? Und warum ist George so schnell verschwunden?" „Ach, das hast du auch noch nicht kapiert?" „Was denn?" „Na, das soll er dir lieber selbst sagen" ,meinte Fred und folgte George. Laila starrte ihm nach. Was meinte er?

Laila setzte sich wieder zu Ron und Harry, völlig in Gedanken. Was hatte Fred gemeint? Wohin war George verschwunden? Und vor allem warum? Aber die Frage die sie am meisten beschäftigte war eine ganz andere. Warum hatte sich der Kuss von Wood so... gut angefühlt? Sie hatte sich wohl gefühlt in seinen Armen, seine Lippen waren so schön weich gewesen... in ihrer Magengegend hatte es gekribbelt. Laila wusste nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte... Na ja, genau genommen wusste sie es schon, aber sie wollte es nicht wissen. Wollte es nicht einsehen. ‚Kann ja gar nicht sein' ,sagte sie sich und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann bemerkte sie plötzlich Harrys Hand, die schon eine ganze Weile vor ihrem Gesicht herum zuwedeln schien. Sie blinzelte ein, zwei Mal, dann schaute sie zu ihm auf. „Was los?" ,fragte sie verwirrt. „Das sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen. Du hörst mich nicht, siehst mich nicht... Was ist denn? Ist was passiert? Wo sind Fred und George?" Laila zuckte mit den Schultern. „Woher soll ich das wissen?" „Du bist mit ihnen weggegangen!" „Äh... oh, ja. Aber sie sind dann einfach verschwunden. Keine Ahnung wohin, aber ich denke mal, dass sie nach oben sind. Ins Bett oder so." „Aha. Und was ist mit dir los?" „Wie? Ach nichts. Bin nur müde. Ich werde dann auch mal hoch gehen. Gute Nacht, schönen Abend noch." Sie winkte den beiden zu und ging schnell aus der Großen Halle. Sie musste jetzt alleine sein, musste nachdenken.

Sie fand den Gemeinschaftsraum völlig leer vor oder zumindest glaubte sie, dass er völlig leer sei. Sie zog sich einen roten Sessel zum Kamin. Das Feuer darin brannte nicht mehr wirklich, es glomm nur noch. Laila beugte sich nach vorne und nahm den Schürhaken um das Feuer wieder in Gang zu bringen. Ihr war nämlich kalt. „Es tut mir Leid" ,sagte plötzlich jemand hinter ihr. Laila zuckte erschrocken und kippte beinahe nach vorne ins frisch geschürte Feuer, doch sie wurde gerade noch rechzeitig am Umhang gepackt. Sie drehte sich herum und stand direkt vor Wood. Es trennten sie nur wenige Zentimeter. Sie blickte auf, direkt in seine braune Augen. „Was tut dir Leid?" ,fragte sie leise, ihre Stimme zitterte. „Das vorhin..." ,sagte er ebenso leise, „Lass uns das einfach vergessen, okay?" Laila nickte. „Ja, find ich gut. Uh, ich geh dann mal ins Bett. Gute Nacht, Wood." „Nacht, Laila."

Laila lag in ihrem Bett und wälzte sich herum. Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Ihre Gedanken schlugen immer noch Purzelbäume. Es war so viel auf einmal passiert, dass sie gar nicht alles fassen konnte. Freds Worte wollten ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gehen, aber genauso wenig Woods. ‚Lass uns das einfach vergessen, okay?' ,hallte seine Stimme in ihren Kopf nach. Sie hatte zu gestimmt, aber nun war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie das konnte. Ob sie den kurzen Kuss jemals wieder vergessen konnte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würden ihre Lippen immer noch brennen. Aber egal... sie würde es einfach versuchen. In Verdrängung war sie schon immer gut gewesen. Und überhaupt was hatte ein Kuss schon zu bedeuten? War es überhaupt ein Kuss gewesen? Er hatte doch kaum ihre Lippen berührt.

Sie sollte sich lieber Sorgen um George machen, als um sich. Was war denn nur mit ihm los gewesen? Warum war er so plötzlich verschwunden? Fred hatte irgendwas gefaselt von wegen, dass sollte George ihr selbst sagen. Ihr was sagen? Hatte sein Verschwinden etwas mit ihr zu tun? Laila schwirrte der Kopf und sie bekam so langsam Kopfschmerzen vom vielen Nachdenken. Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch und probierte es mit Quaffel- Zählen. Nach einer Weile schlief sie tatsächlich ein, aber sie träumte wieder einmal schlecht. Diesmal nicht von Monstern oder Quaffel, sondern von George, Fred und Wood, die auf sie einredeten und herum meckerten. Laila, die hilflos vor ihnen stand, wurde dabei immer kleiner, bis sie nur noch so groß war wie ein Fingernagel.

In den nächsten Tagen kümmerte sich Laila um ihre Hausaufgaben, um sich abzulenken. Die beiden Jungs dagegen machten sich weiterhin den faulen Lenz und genossen lieber den frischen Schnee, anstatt ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen und Hermine beschäftigte sich die meiste Zeit mit ihrem B.ELFE.R – Kram, weswegen Ron sie die ganze Zeit stichelte. Hermine hatte sich daraufhin jedes Mal schnell in die Bibliothek verzogen und sie bekamen sie nicht sehr oft zu sehen, während der nächsten Tage.

Es war der Morgen des ersten Tages im neuen Jahr, in der Nacht waren wieder einmal einige Zentimeter weißen Neuschnees gefallen und Laila war gerade mit ihren Hausaufgaben fertig geworden, während Ron und Harry gerade mal anfingen. Hermine war schon wieder in der Bibliothek. „Ist dir langweilig?" ,fragte plötzlich jemand direkt an ihren linken Ohr. Laila zuckte erschrocken nach rechts und knallte heftig mit etwas zusammen. Sie rieb sich den Kopf und blickte auf. Auf der linken Seite ihres Sessels stand George und rechts neben ihr stand Fred, der sich ebenfalls den Kopf rieb. „Ich hab dir gleich gesagt, dass so was passiert" ,brummelte er George an. „Ach. Wird schon nicht so viel kaputt gegangen sein" ,erwiderte dieser grinsend, „Aber warum wir hier sind... Wir wollten dich fragen, ob du mal wieder Lust hast auf ne Schneeballschlacht!" Laila nickte. „Natürlich. Ich zieh mich nur schnell warm an" ,rief sie und sprang die Treppen zum Schlafsaal nach oben. „Wir kommen auch mit" ,hörte sie Ron rufen. „Nein, ihr müsst noch Hausaufgaben machen" ,belehrte ihn Fred.

Nachdem Laila sich Winterumhang, Schal, Handschuhe und Mütze angezogen hatten, machte sie sich mit den Zwillingen auf den Weg nach unten. Doch als sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen, wurden sie aufgehalten. „Was hab ich gehört, Adams?" ,fragte eine kalte, schnarrende Stimme links von ihnen. Die drei fuhren herum und erkannten Malfoy, der die Treppen herauf kam. Als er oben angekommen war, trat er bis auf zwei Schritte auf sie zu und blickte herablassend auf Laila, die ein ganzen Stück kleiner war als er, runter und grinste überheblich. „Hast dich von Potter abgewandt und hast stattdessen jetzt was mit diesem Hüter- Loser von Wood?" Laila sog hörbar die Luft ein und wäre am liebsten auf Malfoy losgegangen, doch Fred und George legten ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die jeweilige Schulter.

„Er ist es nicht wert" ,murmelte Fred ihr zu. „Was weißt du schon?" ,wand sich Laila an Malfoy. „Oh, stimmt es etwa nicht, dass ihr euch beim Ball geknutscht habt? Und dein Weasley- Freund hier" ,er machte eine abfällige Handbewegung in Georges Richtung, „War eifersüchtig. Er ist weggelaufen, nicht wahr?" Laila warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu George, der, falls er sich von Malfoy aus der Ruhe bringen hatte lassen, schon wieder völlig gelassen wirkte und den Kopf schüttelte, als er Lailas Blick bemerkt hatte.

„Red keinen Stuss, Malfoy! Und selbst, wenn es so gewesen wäre, es geht dich nichts an!" ,fauchte Laila. „Gib doch wenigstens zu, dass es stimmt. Und immerhin... du machst Fortschritte, wenn auch keine großen. Aber von Potter zu Wood ist doch schon mal was." Im nächsten Moment passierten mehrer Dinge auf einmal: Laila, die mal wieder ganz vergessen hatte, dass sie einen Zauberstab hatte, stürzte sich auf Malfoy, Fred hetzte Malfoy den Primelmus- Fluch auf den Hals, welcher ihm riesige Mausohren wachsen ließen, George ließ den Krumpelior– Fluch los, der jedoch Laila anstatt von Malfoy traf und ihr wuchsen lange Kängurufüße und es kamen schlurfende Schritte auf sie zu.

‚Nicht schon wieder' ,dachte Laila und löste sich von Malfoy, den sie am Umhang gepackt hatte. Während sich Fred und George noch über Malfoys Ohren kringelten, trat Snape auf sie zu und blickte sie kalt an. „Professor" ,rief Malfoy und deutete auf seine Ohren, „Sie haben mir diesen lächerlichen Fluch aufgehalst. Ohne Grund, ich kam die Treppe herauf und plötzlich hatte ich diese... diese Dinger."

„Malfoy – Krankenflügel" ,zischte Snape und dann wand er sich an Fred, George und Laila, „Ihr drei – mitkommen, sofort!" Snape macht auf der Stelle kehrt und ging die Treppen wieder hinunter. „Das gibt Ärger" ,grinste Malfoy. „Pass bloß auf, sonst verwandle ich dich nächstes Mal ganz in ne Maus" ,fauchte Fred und folgte zusammen mit George und Laila, die sich nur hüpfend fort bewegen konnte, Snape hinunter zu den Kerkern.

„Setzen" ,zischte er, als sie in seinem dunklen Büro angekommen waren. Er selbst ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen, während Laila und die Zwillinge schon rein aus Protest stehen blieben. „Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein einfach einen meiner Schüler anzugreifen?" ,fragte Snape, „Letztes Mal sind sie dank Moody noch einmal so davon gekommen, Adams. Aber diesmal bestimmt nicht! Strafarbeiten und Nachsitzen für sie alle drei. Ihr schreibt mir mindestens 3 Rollen Pergament darüber, warum man nicht einfach andere Schüler angreift. Bis Übermorgen. Und ich werde mit Mr. Filch sprechen, wie ihr das Nachsitzen verbringen werdet. Verschwindet!" „Professor-" ,wollte George anfangen.

Doch Snape ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Keine Widerrede, Weasley. Und nun raus hier! RAUS!" Snape funkelte sie hasserfüllt an und die drei, Laila noch immer auf ihren Kängurufüßen hüpfend, gingen hinaus und ließen die Tür lautstark hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. „So ein Arsch" ,fauchte Fred und trat gegen die Wand, was ihn schmerzerfüllt aufschreien ließ, „Verdammter Mist!" Laila konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie Freds verzerrtes Gesicht sah und George fiel mit ein. „Das ist nicht lustig" ,schimpfte Fred, musste aber auch lachen. „Ich bring dich in den Krankenflügel" ,meinte George zu Laila, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, „Tut mir übrigens Leid. Schade das er nicht Malfoy getroffen hat. Seine Ohren und deine Füße hätten sicherlich eine geniale Mischung ergeben."

Als sie zwei Tage später ihre Aufsätze, exakt drei Rollen lang, nicht mehr und nicht weniger und in jeder dieser Rollen waren mindestens fünf sarkastische Bemerkungen, bei Snape abgeben wollten, wartete dieser mit Filch in der Eingangshalle auf sie. „Da seit ihr ja endlich!" ,zischte er, „Gebt mir eurer Aufsätze!" Sie reichten ihm die Pergamentrollen und Snape stopfte sie in seine Umhangtasche. „Mr. Filch war der Überzeugung, dass ein Abend im Verbotenen Wald euch den Unfug aus dem Kopf pusten wird. Also werdet ihr Hagrid" ,man konnte Snapes Abneigung förmlich spüren, als er seinen Namen aussprach, „Auf seinem abendlichen Streifzug begleiten. Wenn ich danach noch mal höre, dass ihr Schüler angreift, dürft ihr bei mir persönlich Nachsitzen!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er die Treppen nach unten.

„Folgt mir" ,sagte Filch und ging zur großen Eingangstür. „Der verbotene Wald, uhu" ,meinte Fred grinsend, als sie Filch mit großem Abstand nach draußen folgte, „Als ob wir da nicht sowieso schon drin gewesen wären, was George?" George nickte ebenfalls grinsend. „Außerdem haben wir Hagrid" ,meinte Laila zuversichtlich, „Was soll da schon großartig passieren?" „Eben!" Sie kamen an Hagrids Hütte an und Filch klopfte. „Was ne?" ,fragte Hagrid und streckte seinen übergroßen Kopf aus der Tür, „Ah, Filch, du bringst die Schüler?" Er griff nach zwei Laternen, die an der Wand hangen und kam heraus, Fang, der Saurüde folgte ihm. Dann zündete er die Laternen an und leuchtet damit erst Filch und dann die drei Anderen an. „Was denn, ihr?" ,fragte Hagrid erstaunt, „Was habt ihr denn schon wieder ausgefressen?" „Nichts" ,meinte George mit Unschuldsmine, während er Fang zur Begrüßung streichelte. „Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Abend" ,meinte Filch und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Schloss. „Nichts also?" ,brummte Hagrid augenzwinkernd, „Na dann. Wir teilen uns auf. Fred du kommst mit mir. George, Laila ihr nehmt Fang mit. Wenn ihr was ungewöhnliches seht oder hört, sprüht einfach roten Funken." Man nickte einstimmig und so gingen sie in den Wald hinein. Nach einer Weile trennten sie sich dann auf. „Und bleibt immer auf dem Weg" ,rief Hagrid Laila und George noch nach.

„Was immer du auch sagst, George, ich finde es hier verdammt unheimlich" ,murmelte Laila und verstärkte den Griff um Fangs Leine. Sie schaute nach links und rechts in die dicht neben einander stehenden Bäume, die alles erdrückend dunkel machten und schauderte. „Ach was" ,grinste George, „Ist doch cool. Außerdem hast du ja Fang..." „Haha. Der hat ja selbst noch mehr Schiss als ich." Georges Grinsen wurde breiter und breiter. „Stimmt. Er würde davon laufen, sobald ich nur ‚buh' rufen würde. Und dich würde er an der Leine mitziehen." Er fing anzulachen und Laila schaute ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Ich finde das überhaupt nicht lustige, George" ,schmollte sie. „Verzeihung." „Ja, ja, spar dir dein gespieltes Bedauern... Was war das?"

Laila blickte erschrocken auf einen Busch links etwas weiter vorne von ihnen, in dem etwas geraschelt hatte. „Was war was?" ,fragte George verdutzt. „Na das da!" ,rief Laila und zeigte auf den Busch, in dem es wieder raschelte und in dem sich etwas zu bewegen schien. „Ach, ist bestimmt nur ne Spinne oder so. Gehen wir weiter." Laila nickte und folgte George. Doch gerade als sie zu dem Busch kamen, sprang etwas aus dem Busch. Laila kreischte auf und klammerte sich an George. Doch dieser begann lauthals zu lachen. Es war tatsächlich nur eine harmlose, kleine Spinne, die langsam über den Weg krabbelte und wahrscheinlich mehr Angst vor ihnen hatte, wie sie vor ihr. George schaute Laila feixend an: „Hab ich doch gesagt... Würdest du mich jetzt loslassen?" „Oh" ,meinte diese verlegen und wurde ein wenig rot um die Ohren, „Oh, äh, natürlich." Sie ließ von George ab und griff wieder nach Fangs Leine, die sie vor Schreck fallen gelassen hatten. Dann setzten sie ihren Weg fort. „George... kann ich dich was fragen?" ,murmelte Laila, der etwas eingefallen war. „Natürlich, raus damit." „Das was Malfoy gemeint hat, dass stimmt doch nicht oder?" „Was meinst du?" „Du weißt schon, als er meinte, du wärst... du wärst eifersüchtig..." Laila wurde immer leiser, während sie sprach und blickte verlegen auf ihre Schuhe. George schwieg einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. „Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht. Wie er da bloß drauf kommt..." Laila seufzte erleichtert. „Okay." „Und was ist mit dir?" ,fragte George, „Magst du Wood?" „Ich weiß nicht" ,antwortete Laila wahrheitsgemäß.

Nach gut einer Stunde waren sie wieder aus dem Wald draußen und zwar ohne weitere spektakuläre Zusammentreffen mit Spinnen. Fred und Hagrid warteten schon auf sie. „War bei euch alles in Ordnung?" ,fragte Hagrid. George nickte, während Laila Fang von der Leine losmachte. Der Saurüde stürzte sofort ins Haus und Laila reichte Hagrid die Leine. „Schön. Dann geht ihr drei jetzt mal hoch ins Schloss und dann ab ins Bett. Ich möchte euch nicht so schnell noch mal zum Nachsitzen hier haben. Aber sonst könnt ihr immer kommen" ,brummte Hagrid und winkte ihnen. „Tschüss" ,riefen Laila und die Zwillinge wie aus einem Munde und wandten sich zum Gehen um.


	7. Das letzte Schuljahr

**7. Kapitel – Das letzte Schuljahr**

Es war wieder mal der 1. September und die Hogwartsschüler standen am Bahnsteig 9 ¾. Und doch war alles anders. Nicht nur, dass Laila, Harry, Ron und Hermine inzwischen 17 Jahre waren und ihre Prüfungen im Apparieren erfolgreich hinter sich hatten oder dass Wood, der nun bei Puddlemere United Reservespieler war, seine Schullaufbahn beendet hatte und anstatt ihm nun Laila Kapitän des Gryffindor- Quidditchteams war oder dass mit Fred und George, die schon vor zwei Jahren von der Schule gegangen waren, die besten Treiber fehlten, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte.

Nein, dieses Jahr waren es auch viel weniger Schüler als die Jahre zu vor, denn viele Eltern behielten aus Angst vor dem zurückgekehrten Voldemort und den Todessern, die wieder an seiner Seite waren, ihre Kinder lieber daheim, wo sie glaubten, dass sie sicher waren. Dumbledore war tot und Professor McGonagall war nun die neue Schulleiterin. Aber das schlimmste war, Harry, der nun neben Sirius stand und sich stumm von seinen Freunden verabschiedete, würde das letzte Schuljahr nicht bei ihnen sein. Er musste die Horkruxe von Voldemort finden und vernichten und dann Lord Voldemort selbst gegenüber treten. Laila konnte ihre Angst um Harry nicht länger verbergen und fiel ihm um den Hals, Hermine und Ron schlossen sich der Umarmung an. Natürlich hatten sie ihm ihre Hilfe angeboten, doch Sirius hatte ihnen verboten mitzugehen, noch bevor sie ausgesprochen hatten. Sirius selbst wollte mit Harry mitgehen, doch das wieder rum hatte Harry ihm verboten. „Ich muss das alleine machen" ,hatte er gesagt, „Pass lieber auf die anderen auf." Sein Pate hatte genickt und ihm versprochen, immer ein Auge auf seine Freunde zu haben. Wie genau er das tun wollte, während die drei in Hogwarts waren, wussten sie nicht, aber Sirius schien da schon eine Idee zu haben.

Laila erschrak fast ein wenig, als sie die Große Halle von Hogwarts betrat. Sie hatte erwartete, dass es leerer sein würde als sonst. Aber so leer? Die vier langen Haustische waren vielleicht gerade mal zur Hälfte besetzt. Unwillkürlich schaute sie zum Lehrertisch, er war voll besetzt mit den altbekannten Gesichtern, nur die Plätze des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und der in der Mitte, wo normalerweise immer Dumbledore gesessen hatte, waren noch leer.

„Wen sie wohl dieses Jahr überredet haben?" ,wand sich Laila an Ron, Hermine und Ginny, die hinter ihr die Halle betreten hatten. „Keine Ahnung. Aber schlimmer wie letztes Jahr kann es ja nicht werden" ,murmelte Ron. „Oh ja, da hast du Recht. Schlimmer wie Snape kann er nicht sein, wer immer es i..." „Er ist sogar viel besser" ,rief Hermine plötzlich und zupfte aufgeregt an Rons Umhang herum. „Ach... woher weißt du denn das jetzt plötzlich?" ,fragte Ron gereizt und entzog ihr seinen neune Umhang, den er von seiner Mum bekommen hatte, als sie erfahren hatte, dass er und Hermine das diesjährige Schulsprecherpaar sein würden. „Weil..." ,Hermine riss Ron herum und zeigte in Richtung Tür, „Da... siehst du!" Auch Laila drehte sich nun um und blickte in die angewiesene Richtung. Der Mund klappte ihr auf... das konnte doch nicht sein! „Sirius?" ,quietschte sie, „Was machst du denn hier? Du bist nicht wirklich... oder?" Sie ging auf ihren Onkel zu und zupfte, wie Hermine eben bei Ron, an Sirius Umhang herum. Sirius grinste sie an und löste ihre Hände von seinem Umhang. „Was meinst du?" ,fragte er grinsend, „Ob ich der neue Lehrer bin? Was denkst du denn? Wäre ich sonst hier?" Laila starrte ihn weiterhin an. „Aber... aber" ,stotterte sie, „Wie... warum? Ich meine... das ist super!" Sirius lachte: „Ja, das denke ich auch... Aber nun ab auf eure Plätze." Sirius selbst ging zum Lehrertisch und ließ sich auf seinem Platz nieder.

Auch die Reihe der neuen Erstklässer war dieses Jahr erbärmlich kurz und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie anfangen konnten zu essen. Das Festessen war das einzigste, was sich nicht verändert hatte. Es war immer noch viel zu viel und sehr lecker. Doch Laila bekam nicht viel herunter, ihre Gedanken galten nun wieder Harry. Wo er inzwischen wohl war? Ob er schon eine Spur hatte?

Der Hauptgang verschwand, ohne dass Laila wirklich etwas angerührt hatte und der Nachtisch kam. Sie tat sich etwas Schokopudding auf und spielte mit ihrem Löffel darin herum, während sie gedanklich völlig abwesend war. Erst als ihr Löffel gegen den goldenen Teller klirrte, kam sie wieder in die Realität zurück. Sie blickte auf, Professor McGonagall hatte sich erhoben und schien schon eine Weile eine Rede zu halten. „..., aber trotz dieser Veränderungen wünsche ich euch ein angenehmes Schuljahr. Dann möchte ich euch noch unseren neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstellen, Sirius Black. Ich wünsche ihnen eine angenehme Nacht." Laila ging langsam mit den anderen zur Tür, doch sie wurde aufgehalten. „Adams" ,rief McGonagall und kam auf sie zu gelaufen, „Ich möchte mit ihnen reden." „Ich komm dann gleich..." ,meinte Laila zu Ron und Hermine, bevor sie zu Professor McGonagall ging.

„Wie sieht's aus?" ,fragte McGonagall, „Haben sie schon einen Termine für das Auswahlspiel?" Laila starrte ihre Lehrerin einen Moment verständnislos an, bevor sie begriff. „Öhm, äh... nein" ,murmelte Laila, „Nicht wirklich. Ich werde mich drum kümmern." McGonagall nickte. „Schön, schön... Hängen sie den Zettel dann einfach ans schwarze Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum. Gute Nacht, Adams." Laila nickte und wünschte ihr ebenfalls eine Gute Nacht, dann folgte sie den anderen nach oben. Auswahlspiele... darüber hatte sie sich ja noch überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht. Wood war weg, Harry war weg, die Weasley- Zwillingen waren weg, Katie und Angelina waren weg... Gryffindor hatte keine Mannschaft mehr.

‚Und ausgerechnet ich soll eine neue aufbauen' ,dachte Laila und schüttelte darüber den Kopf. Das konnte ja was werden. Und sie hatte nicht mal Wood, der ihr dabei helfen konnte. Wood... „Passwort?" ,fragte plötzlich jemand und Laila schrak zusammen. „Was? Oh... äh, verdammt" ,murmelte sie, „Keine Ahnung..." „Kein Passwort, kein Eintritt" ,sagte die Fette Dame hochnäsig. „Toll! Soll ich hier draußen schlafen oder was?" „Sicher nicht. Pfefferbonbons" ,meinte jemand hinter ihr grinsend. Die Fette Dame schwang zur Seite und Laila blickte sich um. „Sirius... Was machst du denn hier?" ,fragte sie. „Mach noch einen Rundgang und dann werde ich in mein Büro gehen... was denkst du denn?" ,grinste er sie an. „Oh ja, ja natürlich. Bist ja jetzt Lehrer... das ist komisch. Gerade du." Sirius lachte. „Ja. Das ist wohl in etwa so, wie wenn George oder Fred Lehrer werden würden, was? Aber jetzt geh schlafen... die gute Dame hier wirf dir schon mordlustige Blicke zu." Grinsend ging er davon und Laila stieg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Laila hatte das Auswahlspiel für den Samstagmittag angesetzt. Sie staunte nicht schlecht als sie zum Quidditchfeld kam, denn dort warteten eine Menge Leute auf sie. Aus allen möglichen Klassenstufen waren Gryffindors gekommen, um im Team zu spielen. Laila seufzte... das konnte ein langer Nachmittag werden. „Okay..." ,rief sie, „Ähm... dann fangen wir mal mit der Auswahl für den Hüter an. Wer wäre das alles?" Es traten etwa achte Leute auf sie zu, darunter auch Ron. „Ron?" ,fragte Laila verdutzt, „Du spielst Hüter?" „Jaah" ,meinte Ron etwas verlegen, „Ich musste immer den Hüter machen, wenn Charlie, Fred und George zu Hause geübt haben." „Okay... gut. Wer möchte anfangen? Niemand...? Mhm, na gut. Dann eben du." Laila deutete wahllos auf einen kleinen Zweitklässler. Ron kam als Vorletzter dran und er war gar nicht mal so schlecht, er hielt fast alle von Lailas Würfen. Danach kam noch ein stämmiger 5. Klässler, der ungefähr genauso gut war wie Ron, aber er war eine Nervensäge. Laila seufzte erleichtert, dass sie Ron mit gutem Gewissen in die Mannschaft aufnehmen konnte.

„Gut. Dann kommen wir jetzt zum Sucher" ,meinte Laila, die sich schon ein wenig heißer geschrieen hatte, „Ginny, du? Ähm... okay." Für den Sucher gab es noch mehr Kandidaten als für den Hüter, etwa 12. Aber Ginny schlug sie alle. Laila war begeistert von ihr. ‚Vielleicht kriegen wir doch noch eine ganz gute Mannschaft zusammen' ,sagte sie sich und grinste.

Laila schrie, meckerte und lobte sich den ganzen Nachmittag heißer und erst weit nach der Dämmerung waren sie fertig. „Gut... ich werde euch meine Entscheidungen in den nächsten Tagen mitteilen oder am schwarzen Brett aushängen" ,krächzte Laila, „Gute Nacht." Sie ließ sich viel Zeit bei Umziehen, sodass sie alleine nach oben zum Schloss gehen konnte.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, fand sie diesen leer vor und ließ sich auf einem der roten Sessel am Feuer fallen. Sie zog das Pergament heraus auf denen sie sich die Namen derer notiert hatte, die sich für eine Position in der Mannschaft beworben hatte. Die Liste war lang. Laila überflog die Namen derer, die sich als Hüter beworben hatte. Sie strich ein paar durch bis nur noch Ron Weasley und Sean Paddle darauf standen. „Sie waren beide ganz gut..." ,murmelte Laila, „Aber dieser Sean ist eine gottverdammte Nervensäge und ein scheiß Besserwisser." Sie strich Seans Namen durch und lächelte zufrieden. Ron wäre sicher sauer gewesen, wenn sie ihn nicht im Team aufgenommen hätte. „Das ist leicht" ,meinte sie zu sich selbst, als sie die Namen der Sucher überflog und strich alle bis auf Ginny aus. Der zweite Jäger neben Laila selbst wurde Dean Thomas aus ihrem Jahrgang, aber danach wurde es schon schwieriger. Ihr fehlten noch ein Jäger und zwei Treiber. Sie ging die Namen immer wieder durch, es waren etwa 13 für den Jäger und 19 für die Treiber. Laila seufzte laut und wünschte sich wieder einmal nichts sehnlicher, als dass Wood da wäre, um ihr zu helfen. Wood... Lailas Gedanken schweiften ab.

Sie vermisste ihn. Nicht nur als Kapitän oder Hüter, sondern vor allem auch als Freund. Sie vermisste es, ihn anzuschnauzen, sie vermisste es, von ihm angeschnauzt zu werden, sie vermisste es, sich mit ihm zu streiten, sie vermisste seine braunen Augen, sie vermisste es, wie er sich heulend um ihren Hals geworfen hatte, wenn sie ein Spiel gewonnen hatten, sie vermisste sein strahlendes Lächeln, wenn er in Erinnerungen daran schwelgte, wie sie den Quidditchpokal gewonnen hatten, sie vermisste seine Anfeuerungsreden, sie vermisste seine tiefe Stimme mit dem schottischen Akzent, aber vor allem vermisste sie seine weichen Lippen auf ihren... auch wenn sie diese nur einmal für einen kurzen Moment gespürte hatte und dass schon fast drei Jahre her war. Laila war in letzter Zeit etwas bewusst geworden, was die Weasley- Zwillinge schon seit langem gewusst hatten. Sie mochte Wood mehr als sie zugeben wollte. Laila schüttelte den Kopf, als ob sie hoffte den Gedanken damit vertreiben zu können und wand sich wieder der Liste zu. Schließlich entschied sie sich für Tom McCartney, einen 4. Klässler, als Jäger und für Dominic Walker und Billy Martin aus der 6. Klasse als Treiber. Sie schrieb die Namen derjenigen, die in der Mannschaft waren, auf ein frisches Pergament und pinnte es an das Brett, bevor sie gähnend ins Bett ging.

Die Wochen flogen dahin ohne das etwas ereignisreiches passierte. Sirius' Unterricht war mindestens genauso interessant wie der bei Lupin und als Laila ihm das mitteilte, strahlte er sie glückselig an. „Meinst du wirklich?" ,fragte er. „Natürlich" ,sagte Laila und Hermine und Ron nickte bestätigend. Sirius schien sich diebisch zu freuen und entließ sie am nächsten Tag ganz ohne Hausaufgaben.

Hermine war entrüstet. „Das kann er doch nicht machen... er muss uns doch anständig auf unsere UTZ- Prüfungen vorbereiten." „Oh Hermine, erinnere uns nicht da dran" ,stöhnten Ron und Laila wie aus einem Munde. Tatsache war, dass sie in ihrem 7. und letzten Schuljahr mehr Hausaufgaben als in ihren gesamten Schuljahren zusammen aufgehalst bekamen, nur um ‚sie auf ihre UTZ vorzubereiten'. Hermine hatte keinerlei Problem ihre Pflichten als Schulsprecherin und die Hausaufgaben unter ein Dach zu bringen und neben her auch noch Ron und Laila zu tadeln. Ron dagegen hatte größte Probleme, da er sich sowieso nicht gerne mit schulischen Dingen beschäftigte und zusätzlich war er auch noch Schulsprecher und hatte zwei mal die Woche Quidditchtraining. Auch Laila fiel es recht schwer neben Quidditchtraining und dem Entwerfen von Strategieplänen noch viel Zeit für die Hausaufgaben zu finden. Hermine nahm es missbilligen hin, sah jedoch weiter keinen Anlass die beiden zu unterstützen. Sie nörgelte nur und verbesserte hin und wieder einen ihrer Aufsätze.

Von Harry hatten sie noch kein Wort gehört, doch das konnte, wie Sirius ihnen mehrmals versicherte, nur gutes verheißen. „Der Tagesprophet hätte schon längst etwas gemeldet, wenn Harry etwas passiert wäre" ,meinte er bei einem ihrer abendlich Treffen in seinem Büro, „Und das Voldemort sich noch nicht öffentlich gezeigt hat, beweißt nur, dass er sich versteckt." „Vor Harry?" ,hakte Laila nach, „Aber warum sollte er? Wo er doch angeblich keine Angst vor ihm hat..." Ron pflichtete ihr nickend bei, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sieh doch mal..." ,sagte sie, „Harry hat den Vorteil, dass Voldemort nicht weiß, wo er ist. Voldemort versucht den gleichen Vorteil für sich zu gewinnen und das funktioniert nun mal am besten, wenn er sich versteckt." Sirius nickte. „Richtig, Hermine. Dafür sind seine Todesser um so aktiver. Aus dem Orden haben sie schon Hestia Jones und Sturgis Podmore erwischt." Laila erinnerte sich wage an die Hexe mit dem schwarzen Haaren und den Zauberer mit dem kantigen Gesicht, die sie in ihren Sommerferien vor ihrem 5. Schuljahr in dem, im Grimmauldplatz 12 eingerichteten, Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix, der Widerstandsbewegung gegen Voldemort, kennen gelernt hatte.

„Wir haben allerdings auch schon einige erwischt" ,erzählt er weiter. Hermine nickte eifrig. „Der Tagesprophet berichtet darüber. Avery und Rookwood." „So, das berichtet er also?" ,höhnte Sirius, „Und was ist mit Nott, Dolohow oder Travers? Davon weiß der Tagesprophet noch nichts. Es sind wesentlich mehr Todesser gefallen als bekannt ist." „Oh" ,macht Hermine und lächelte, „Verstehe. Das ist gut." „Natürlich. Aber ihr geht jetzt besser schlafen" ,sagte Sirius und scheuchte sie zur Tür, „Gute Nacht."

Das Quidditchtraining lief gut, befand Laila, als sie an einem Freitagabend nach 1 ½ Stunden Training mit Ginny zurück zum Schloss ging. „Ja. Wir haben gute Chancen auf den Pokal" ,stimmte Ginny ihr zu, „Du machst das echt gut." Laila wurde rot. „Ach was. Wood war viel besser. Er..."

Sie verfiel in eine lange Lobesrede über Wood, obwohl sie sich früher, als er noch da war, immer über ihn beschwert hatte. Ginny grinste immer breiter, aber Laila fiel das erst auf, als sie die ersten Treppenstufen zum Porträtloch nach oben gingen. „Was grinst du eigentlich so?" ,fragte sie Ginny verdutzt. „Du magst ihn" ,lachte diese, „Oh, du magst ihn sogar sehr." „Was? Wen?" „Wood!" „Wie? Oh nein, das hast du völlig falsch verstanden. Ich habe doch nur gesagt, dass er ein guter Kapitän und Hüter ist." „Natürlich" ,grinste Ginny, „Und dass seine Stimme ja so schön ist und sein schottischer Akzent so süß wäre. Ganz zu schweigen von seinen brauen Augen und dem Lächeln..." Laila lief knallrot an. „Das... das habe ich gesagt?" „Hast du" ,bestätigte Ginny. „Oh Gott, bitte sag das niemandem!"

„Natürlich nicht. Was denkst du denn?" Laila nickte und ihre Gesichtsfarbe normalisierte sich wieder. „Was ist eigentlich mit dir?" ,fragte sie, „Also..." Ginny ließ sie nicht aussprechen, ihr Gesicht war schlagartig ernst geworden. „Wenn du Harry meinst" ,murmelte sie, „Ja, ich mag ihn immer noch sehr. Gott Laila, ich mach mir solche Sorgen um ihn. Ihm geht's gut oder?" Eine einsame Träne kullerte über Ginnys Wange, wurde jedoch bald von vielen neunen verfolgt. „Tut mir Leid Ginny, ich hätte das nicht fragen sollen" ,meinte Laila bedrückt und nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm, „Aber ja. Ich denke ihm geht es gut. Andernfalls hätte der Tagesprophet schon etwas davon berichtet." Sie strich Ginny beruhigend über den Rücken, aber auch in ihr waren nun die Sorgen um Harry wieder hoch gekommen. ‚Du bist aber auch blöd' ,schimpfte sie sich selbst. „Ja. Ja, du hast recht" ,meinte Ginny und löste sich wieder von ihr. Sie wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Umhangärmel weg. „Pfefferbonbons" ,meinte sie dann zur Fetten Dame. Laila schaute verdutzt auf, sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie schon vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame gestanden hatten.

Es war Sonntag, Gryffindor hatte gestern ihr erstes Quidditchspiel gegen Ravenclaw gewonnen und Laila war mächtig stolz auf sich. Sie saß mit Ron, Hermine und Sirius in dessen Büro und trank Kaffee, dazu gab es Schokokuchen. „Wir haben's denen so richtig gegeben" ,erzählt Laila, „Aber du hast es ja gesehen. 250 zu 30. Haha! Oh und wie Ginny den Schnatz gefangen hat. Traumhaft. Harry hätte es nicht besser machen können... Ich glaube langsam verstehe ich Wood und seine Besessenheit." „Wahrscheinlich hat er von dir Besitz ergriffen" ,nuschelte Ron. Doch Laila achtete nicht auf ihn. „Wenn wir gegen Hufflepuff gewinnen und dann..." „Laila" ,unterbrach Sirius sie lautstark, „Ich glaube wir haben genug gehört. Ich dachte ich sollte euch etwas über den Orden erzählen!" „Oh... oh, natürlich" ,nuschelte Laila verlegen und sank tiefer in ihren Stuhl, „Dann fang mal an."

Sirius grinste seine Nichte an und nahm noch einen großen Schluck Kaffee, bevor er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und zu erzählen begann: „Ein paar von uns, Moody, Dung und Bill, schieben Wache um Hogwarts, bisher war allerdings nichts Verdächtiges. Keiner der Todesser wagt sich mehr in die Nähe der Schule – zu unser aller Glück! Andere haben sich verdeckt unter die Menschen gemischt, da die Todesser sich immer mehr an unschuldigen Menschen vergreifen. Aber auch die restlichen Haushalte werden gesichert. Bisher ließen schon einige Anhänger Voldemorts ihr Leben. Allerdings wurden auch schon Leute aus dem Orden verletzt und drei wurden getötet. Ich hoffe wir müssen nicht wieder so viele Opfer hinnehmen wie bei dem letzten Mal!"

Sirius setze kurz ab um zu trinken. Diese Atempause nutzte Laila: „Und hast du schon was von Harry gehört? Oder irgendein Lebenszeichen von ihm?" Sirius sah sie bedauernd an: „Laila du weißt doch, dass keine Nachricht die beste Nachricht ist, die uns erreichen kann. Allerdings weiß ich, dass Harrys Suche noch nicht beendet ist." Er sah Laila an, dass sie ihn unterbrechen wollte. „Aber ich kann euch leider auch nicht mehr sagen. Aber ich wollte euch noch ein bisschen vom Orden erzählen... Ja, also wie ihr sicher schon mitbekommen habt sind die Malfoys untergetaucht. Nun ja, Lucius Ehefrau konnten wir fassen. Sie ist nur noch ein kleines Häufchen Elend. Sie ist an einem Ort, wo man sie niemals finden wird, außer das Versteck wird verraten. Leider wurde unser altes Hauptquartier verraten und so mussten wir einen neuen Standort auswählen. Doch selbst ich habe keine Ahnung wo sich dieser befindet, da ich ja meine feste Anstellung hier in Hogwarts habe." „Wie?" ,rief Laila dazwischen, „Aber Sirius, dass war dein Haus... Ist es kaputt? Haben sie es zerstört?"

„Ja, haben sie. Aber das war nie mein zu Hause, dass solltest du langsam begriffen haben" ,meinte Sirius und drehte seine Tasse nachdenklich in seinen Händen, „Ich habe mich dort nie heimisch gefühlt. Selbst als wir es gereinigt hatten. Ich verband es immer mit meiner Verwandtschaft... Ich bin sogar ein bisschen froh, dass ich es los bin. Schau nicht so! Ich mein es ernst." „Aber... wo willst du denn jetzt wohnen, während der Ferien?" ,stotterte Laila. „Du meinst, wo wir wohnen sollen? Ich weiß nicht, noch habe ich mich nicht nach einem neuen Haus umgeschaut. Das hat Zeit bis zu den Sommerferien."

„Was ist mit Kreacher?" ,fragte Hermine und schien sich ernsthaft Sorgen um den alten Hauself der Familie Black zu machen. „Tot" ,meinte Sirius zerstreut, „Die Todesser haben ihn umgebracht, wahrscheinlich ohne zu begreifen, welchen Wert er für sie haben könnte." Hermine war zu tiefst erschüttert. „Was ist mit dem Rest der Malfoys?" ,meldete sich nun auch Ron zu Wort. Sirius sah ihn eine Weile nachdenklich an, bevor er antwortete: „Wissen wir nicht. Aber laut Aussagen von ein paar Ordenleuten soll Lucius immer wieder bei Angriffen dabei sein. Von Draco ist keine Spur... Aber, aber ich habe das wichtigste vergessen. Greyback ist tot." Ron schaute Sirius verwirrt an, auch Laila musste einen Moment überlegen, doch Hermine reagierte sofort.

„Der Werwolf, der Lupin gebissen hat?" ,rief sie, „Aber das ist ja großartig!" Sirius strahlte. „Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor." Ron zog eine Augenbraue nach oben: „Wie bitte? Möchte mir jemand mal erklären, was los ist?" Auch bei Laila begann langsam was zu dämmern. Sie kramte in ihren Gedächtnis nach dem, was sie noch von Snapes Werwolfaufsatz in der dritten Klassen in Erinnerung hatte. Doch Hermine war schneller: „Oh, Ron! Wenn du doch nur einmal aufpassen würdest... Greyback ist der Werwolf, der Lupin gebissen hat, sprich ihn zum Werwolf gemacht hat. Und nun ist er tot." „Na und?" „Das heißt, dass Lupin nun kein Werwolf mehr ist" ,warf Laila ein und Sirius lächelte zufrieden. „Vollkommen richtig. Tonks und er haben sich verlobt." „Wie schön" ,rief Hermine.

„Mhm" ,Sirius nickte und stand auf, „Aber nun ist genug für heute. Mehr hab ich nicht für euch." Er ließ Kaffeekanne, Tassen und Teller mit einem Wisch vom Tisch verschwinden und begleitete sie zur Tür. „Ab mit euch. Wir sehen uns Morgen in der Stunde. Vergesst eure Hausaufgaben nicht." Grinsend schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen und die drei Freunde wanden sich zum Gehen.

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen ereignislos. Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Laila verbrachten die Weihnachtsferien fast als einzigsten in Hogwarts. Es waren insgesamt nur etwa 20 Schüler, die blieben und drei, vier Lehrer. Die Große Halle wirkte kläglich während des Festessens und war auch kaum geschmückt. Die meiste Zeit verbrachten Laila, Ron und Hermine in der Bibliothek mit ihren Hausaufgaben oder bei Sirius, der ihnen die neusten Nachrichten aus dem Orden erzählte. Dieses Jahr gab es nur wenig Schnee, sodass sie sich nicht einmal mit einer kleinen Schneeballschlacht ablenken konnten. Aber trotzdem war es eiskalt.

Als Anfang Januar der Unterricht wieder begann, wurden sie noch härter ran genommen und es wurden ihnen noch mehr Hausaufgaben aufgehalst. Ron und Laila kamen meist erst weit nach Mitternacht ins Bett, während Hermine sich meistens schon gegen elf, halb zwölf verabschiedete. „Wie macht sie das nur?" ,fragte Ron eines Abends verzweifelt und rieb sich über die roten Augen, „Sie hat noch mehr Fächer als wir und trotzdem ist sie viel früh fertig. Das ist unfair!" „Wenn wir uns mehr anstrengend würden und im Unterricht besser aufpassen würden, hätten wir auch keine Probleme" ,seufzte Laila, warf ihre Feder hin und gähnte herzhaft, „Ich bin fertig." „Kann ich den haben?" ,fragte Ron und schnappte sich Lailas Zauberkunstaufsatz noch bevor sie widersprechen konnte. „Ja, ja, nimm nur. Ich geh ins Bett. Gute Nacht, Ron."

Die Zeit schlich dahin und ihre Abschlussprüfungen rückten immer näher. Noch immer hatten sie keine Nachricht von Harry und die Sorge um ihn nagte fast noch mehr an ihnen, wie die Stoffwiederholung für die Prüfungen.

„Ich halt das nicht mehr lange aus" ,platzte es eines Abends aus Laila heraus, als sie gerade dabei waren den Stoff für ihre erste Prüfung in Verwandlung zu wiederholen. Eigentlich hätte sie im Glück schwelgen sollen, immerhin hatte heute ihr letztes Quidditchspiel stattgefunden und sie hatten gewonnen.

Der Pokal prangerte in der Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraums und jeder, der daran vorbeilief, konnte es nicht lassen, mit den Fingern kurz darüber zufahren. Natürlich hatte Laila sich gefreut, natürlich war sie überglücklich gewesen. Immerhin war es auch zu einem Großteil ihr Verdienst gewesen, dass der Pokal nun auf dem Holztisch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors stand und nicht in dem der Slytherins. Ihr Team hatte die Slytherins fertig gemacht und davor die Hufflepuffs und davor die Ravenclaws. Ihr Team! Ginny war ihre Entdeckung gewesen und die war als Sucherin fast so gut wie Harry. Ron war als Hüter zwar längst nicht so gut wie Wood, aber alles andere als schlecht. Dean und Tom waren als Jäger auch nicht schlecht, nur die beiden Treiber waren nicht unbedingt gut. Aber das war egal. Sie hatten den Quidditchpokal!

Wood wäre sicherlich mindestens so stolz auf sie gewesen, wie sie selbst es war. Ein kurzes Glücksgefühl flammte erneut in ihr auf, als sie an die Schülermenge dachte, die sie und den Rest der Mannschaft auf Händen hoch in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum getragen hatten, während sie den Pokal in der Hand hielt und Tränen in den Augen hatte, aber trotzdem über beide Ohren strahlte. Aber die Sorge um Harry gewann sehr schnell wieder die Überhand.

„So schwer ist das doch gar nicht. Schau..." ,meinte Hermine seufzend. „Nein, Hermine" ,empörte sich Laila, „Ich meine nicht den Stoff. Ich mein langsam sollte Harry es doch mal geschafft haben oder nicht? Ich werde ganz krank vor Sorge. Oh, warum haben wir uns nur verbieten lassen mit ihm zu gehen? Wenn er uns braucht? Wenn er es nicht alleine schafft? Wenn er noch nicht mal eines von diesen bescheuerten Horkruxen gefunden hat? Wenn er... wenn er schon... scho-on t-tot ist?" „Sag so was nicht! Harry geht es gut! Und wenn er unsere Hilfe bräuchte, hätte er uns das sicher wissen lassen. Er schafft das schon! Es dauert nun mal seine Zeit bis er die restlichen Horkruxe gefunden hat. Er wusste ja nicht mal wo sie sind. Aber er hat sicherlich schon einiges geschafft. Du kennst doch Harry..."

„Du hast Recht, Hermine. Tut mir Leid!" Sie wischte sich über die Augen und wand sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Immerhin war die Prüfung schon in zwei Tagen. Die drei büffelten noch bis spät in die Nacht hinein, bevor sie tot müde zu Bett gingen und sofort einschliefen.

Der Montag kam viel zu schnell. Laila hatte das Gefühl überhaupt nichts mehr zu wissen, als sie mit den anderen runter zum Frühstück ging. Alle Zauber und Formel waren wie aus ihren Kopf geblasen und so konnte sich an kein Wort erinnern, dass sie gestern Abend noch in ihrem Buch nachgelesen hatte. Sie bekam keinen Bissen herunter und schaute Ron nur angewidert dabei zu, wie er Toast und Müsli in sich hineinstopfte. Wie konnte er jetzt nur essen? Auch Hermine bekam nichts herunter und murmelte immer wieder alle möglichen Formeln vor sich hin. Als auch Ron endlich mit essen fertig war, gingen die drei nach draußen und warteten mit den anderen 7. Klässlern und 5. Klässlern darauf, dass die Prüfung anfing.

Kurz darauf wurden sie auch schon in die Große Halle gerufen, in der nun lauter kleine Einzeltische standen anstatt der vier Haustische. Laila ließ sich etwa in der Mitte fallen, direkt hinter Ron. Vor ihr lagen der Prüfungsbogen, Pergament und Feder bereit. Sie lauschte Sirius, der gerade dabei war zu erklären, dass sie nicht abschreiben sollten und ihnen Viel Glück wünschte. Dann ging es auch schon los. Laila kam dafür, dass sie eben gar nichts mehr gewusste hatte, recht gut durch die Fragen. Nur bei Frage fünf und 13 hatte sie ein paar größere Schwierigkeiten. Alles in allem war es also recht gut gelaufen und so machte sie sich gutgelaunt mit Ron und Hermine auf den Weg zum See. Sie ließen sich im Schatten einer großen Eiche nieder und genossen die Zeit bis zur praktischen Prüfung am Nachmittag. Diese verlief sogar noch besser! Zumindest konnte sich Laila nicht erinnern irgendwelche gröberen Schnitzer gemacht zu haben.

Am Abend saß sie mit den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum und büffelte für die Prüfung am nächsten Tag – Geschichte der Zauberei. Ron und Laila schnappten sich Hermines Mitschriebe, gingen sie durch und schrieben sich das wichtigste heraus, während Hermine ihnen missbilligend zusah. „So was könntet ihr aber auch mal früher machen" ,murrte sie, „Eigentlich sollte ich euch gar nicht abschreiben lassen. Ihr solltet selber mitschreiben..." „Würden wir ja, würden wir ja" ,beschwichtigte Ron, „Wenn wir nicht nach zwei Minuten schon einschlafen würden." Laila grinste, während Hermine nur ein Schnauben von sich gab und sich wieder ihren Unterlagen zu wand. Als sie später am Abend ins Bett gingen, schwirrte ihnen der Kopf von Aufständen und Revolutionen. Laila träumte von Kobolden die mit Heugabeln in den Händen auf Riesen losstürmten. So ging es die nächsten zwei Wochen. Morgens hatten sie theoretische Prüfungen, Nachmittags praktische und am Abend wiederholten sie noch einmal den Stoff für die Prüfung am nächsten Tag. Laila hatte bei den meisten Prüfungen ein recht gutes Gefühl, nur bei Geschichte der Zauberei und in Zaubertränke glaubte sie total versagt zu haben.


	8. Der Abschlussball

**8. Kapitel – Der Abschlussball**

Es war Freitag. Alle Prüfungen waren geschafft und Laila konnte beim Abendessen das erst mal wieder richtig zuschlagen ohne das Gefühl zu haben, dass ihr das Essen gleich wieder hoch kommen würde. Sie hatte gerade ihre zweite Portion Schokopudding verschlungen, als sich Professor McGonagall erhob. Die Speisen verschwand von den Schüssel und Tellern und Laila grummelte ein wenig. Sie hätte sich gerne noch einen Nachschlag genommen. „Nun, ich habe noch eine Ankündigung für die 7. Klässler" ,verkündete McGonagall, „Der Rest kann schon mal gehen."

Die jüngeren Schüler erhoben sich und gingen murmelnd aus der Halle. Man hörte sie die Treppen hoch bzw. runter trampelten und erst als es wieder ruhig war, sprach McGonagall weiter: „Nach all dem Prüfungsstress habe ich eine erfreuliche Mitteilung für euch. Nächsten Samstag wird ein Abschlussball nur für euch stattfinden." „Ein Abschlussball?" ,hörte Laila Lavender und Parvati einige Plätze weiter freudig erregt rufen. „Und ich dachte sie hätte ‚erfreuliche Nachricht' gesagt" ,brummelte Laila. Ron grinste, während Lavender und Parvati ihr einen seltsam Blick zu warfen und anfingen zu tuscheln.

„Ganz recht. Einen Abschlussball. Sie können sich natürlich auch Partner aus den unteren Klassen suchen, aber ansonsten ist der Ball nur für 7. Klässler. Nun, ich wünsche ihnen eine angenehme Nacht." Laila erhob sich murrend von ihrem Platz und folgte mit Ron und Hermine den anderen nach draußen. „Oh, ganz wunderbar" ,beschwerte sich Laila weiter, „Schon wieder so ein beschissener Ball. Muss denn so was wirklich sein? Wenn ich schon an tanzen denke, wird mir ganz schlecht. Sie hat nicht gesagt, dass wir da hin müssen oder?" „Natürlich nicht" ,meinte Hermine, „Aber du wirst dir doch wohl nicht deinen Abschlussball entgehen lassen oder? Davon träumt doch jedes Mädchen..." „Laila ist ja auch keine richtiges Mädchen" ,mischte sich Ron ein. Laila funkelte ihn böse an. „Was soll das denn heißen, Ronald?" „Oh nichts. Nur, dass du eben nicht so bist wie die andern. Nicht so zickig und so. Weißt schon." „Pff..."

Der Abschlussball war das Gesprächsthema der nächsten Woche unter den 7. Klässlern. Laila ging stöhnend jeder Ansammlung von Mädchen aus dem Weg. Sie wollte das Gekichere und das ‚Was ziehst du denn an?' oder ‚Mit wem gehst du denn hin?' nicht mehr hören. Es ging ihr gewaltig auf die Nerven. Aber Fakt war auch, dass sie als einzigste noch keinen Partner hatte. Neville hatte Ginny gefragt, die ja gesagt hatte, da sie sonst überhaupt nicht hingehen könnte.

‚Verständlich' ,dachte Laila, ‚Es tut ihr gut mal wieder unter Leute zu kommen, anstatt sich in ihrem Schneckenhaus zu vergraben.' Ron hatte nach Lailas Wink– nun ja es war wohl eher ein Paukenschlag gewesen („Hermine hat noch niemanden. Du könntest sie fragen!") – mit dem Zaunpfahl Hermine gefragt und die beiden gingen zusammen hin. Lavender hatte sich Seamus geschnappt und Parvati hatte Dean gefragt, noch bevor Laila überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen wäre. Auch die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws hatten sich untereinander schon gefunden – einen Slytherin würde sie bestimmt nicht fragen. Blieb ihr nur noch jemanden aus den unteren Klassen zu fragen oder – und Laila strahlte bei dem Gedanken – nicht hingehen.

„Nein, das kommt gar nicht in Frage" ,fuhr Hermine sie an, nachdem sie ihre Idee kundgetan hatte, „Du musst hin. Wenn du nicht gehst, wirst du es im Nachhinein bereuen. Glaub mir. Geh doch mit einem von den diesen beiden Treibern... wie heißen sie gleich wieder?" „Dominic und Billy" ,seufzte Laila, „Aber das werde ich sicher nicht. Die sind strunzdumm!" „Und was ist mit Tom?" „Der ist erst in der Vierten!" „Na und?" „Du stellst Fragen..." „Und mit einem der anderen 6. Klässler? Dieser Chris sieht doch zum Beispiel gar nicht so schlecht aus." „Hermine, warum lässt du mir nicht einfach meine Ruhe! Wenn ich doch noch plötzlich Lust verspüre zu diesem blöden Ball zu gehen, kann ich auch alleine gehen."

„Aber..." „Keine Wiederrede und sowieso... Was willst du mir eigentlich die ganze Zeit irgendwelche Kerle andrehen? Ist doch mein Problem." „Nun hör aber mal. Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen um dich." „Sorgen? Warum Sorgen?" „Na ja. Also nicht direkt Sorgen... aber ein wenig komisch ist das schon. Du willst nicht auf den Ball, willst nicht tanzen, willst mit keinem Jungen auf der ganze Schule hin. Überhaupt, mir scheint als wolltest du... nun ja, mit Jungen in ‚dem' Sinne gar nichts zu tun haben. Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber..." Laila hatte ihre Freundin perplex angeschaut und während ihrer Wort war ihr der Mund immer weiter aufgeklappt, aber nun fing sie anzulachen.

„Oh, oh Hermine" ,kicherte sie, „Du denkst in die völlig falsche Richtung. Glaub mir." Hermine wurde ein wenig rot. „Aber... ähm, bist du sicher?" „Nein, ich werde gleich über dich herfallen. Natürlich bin ich mir sicher!" „Tut mir Leid" ,stotterte Hermine, „Ich dachte nur..." „Schon in Ordnung. Ich hab's ja überlebt." „Also, wenn du nicht..." ,nuschelte Hermine und klang plötzlich furchtbar neugierig, „Dann magst du doch jemanden? Warum gehst du nicht mit ihm hin?" Laila seufzte. Die ganze Woche hatte sie versucht diesen Gedanken nicht in ihr Bewusstsein dringen zu lassen, sondern in ihrem Hinterkopf einzuschließen.

„Kann ich nicht." „Aber warum denn nicht? Hast du ihn denn schon gefragt?" „Hermine! Es geht nicht, verstehst du? Er ist... nicht hier." „Wo denn dann? Oh mein Gott! Harry? Aber Ginny..." „Natürlich nicht Harry" ,meinte Laila und rollte mit den Augen, „Ginny würde mich umbringen und Harry wäre auch alles andere als begeistert. Na ja, aber ‚er' wäre wohl auch nicht sonderlich begeistert... ach egal. Nicht so wichtig." „Doch natürlich! Erzähl's mir, bitte! Wer? Und so wie du hier rumpfienst, weiß er es scheinbar noch nicht mal." „Natürlich weiß er es nicht. Wo denkst du hin? Ach, das ist doch alles nicht so wichtig. Und schau mich nicht so an. Ich schau dich auch nie so an, obwohl du mir nie was erzählst, wie es bei Ron und dir so läuft." „Weil da nichts ist! Ron und ich sind Freunde, mehr nicht..." „Natürlich, darum bist du auch fast an die Decke gegangen, als er dich nicht gleich gefragt hat, ob du mit ihm zum Abschlussball gehst und als er dich gefragt hat, bist du auch nicht fast vor Freude geplatzt, nicht wahr?" Hermine lief rot an und hakte fürs erste nicht weiter nach.

Als Laila an diesem Abend im Bett lag, hörte sie Parvati und Lavender über ihre Frisuren für den Ball diskutieren, aber mit ihren Gedanken war sie ganz wo anders. Die waren irgendwo in der Mitte des Gespräch mit Hermine stehen geblieben und zwar genau in dem Moment als Laila angefangen hatte an Wood zudenken. Was wäre wenn er noch hier wäre? Würde er dann mit ihr zu diesem Ball gehen? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie war für ihn immer nur die Jägerin seines blöden Quidditchteams gewesen, jemand an dem er seine Wut, aber auch seine Freude, auslassen konnte, jemand den er anschreien konnte, jemanden den er nach einem gewonnen Spiel halbtot drücken konnte, jemand der den Quaffel so oft als möglich in den gegnerischen Torringen versenkte... oder?

Laila wühlte in ihren Kissen herum, als ob sie ihnen die Antworten auf all ihre Fragen preis geben könnten. Aber das konnten sie nicht, der Einzige, der das konnte, war Meilen entfernt. Und wenn sie ihn einfach fragen würde? Wenn sie ihm eine Eule schicken würde und ihn fragen würde, ob er herkommen würde? Nein, nein. Das war eine schlechte Idee. Er würde sowieso nicht kommen – zu beschäftigt mit Quidditchtraining. Sie wühlte erneut in ihren Kissen.

Vor Hermine und den anderen konnte sie vielleicht so tun, als wollte sie nicht zu dem Ball, aber vor sich selbst konnte sie nicht verheimlichen, dass sie gerne hingehen würde. Dass sie gerne mit ihm hingehen würde. Aber er? Er hatte sich für den Pseudokuss damals entschuldigt, wollte ihn so schnell wie möglich vergessen... nein, er wollte ganz bestimmt nicht mit ihr zu ihrem Abschlussball gehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon längst eine Freundin, irgendein aufgebretzeltes Puddlemere United- Groupie, das ihn anhimmelte. Natürlich nur, wenn er nicht zu beschäftigt mit Quidditch war. Lailas Finger glitten erneut zu ihren Kissen. „Laila, könntest du bitte endlich damit aufhören deine Kissen zu malträtieren und schlafen?" ,brummte Hermine von ihrem Bett herüber. „Natürlich" ,murmelte Laila zurück und kuschelte sich unter ihrer Decke zusammen, „Tut mir Leid."

Den ganzen nächsten Morgen, es war der Morgen des Abschlussballs, löcherte Hermine Laila mit Fragen, um heraus zubekommen, wer denn dieser mysteriöse Junge war, der ihr den Kopf verdreht hatte. Doch Laila sagte es ihr nicht, obwohl sie nicht mal so genau wusste warum. Ginny wusste es doch auch. Diese ließ Laila allerdings auch in Ruhe, seit diesem einen Abend nach dem Quidditchspiel hatte Ginny sie nicht mehr darauf angesprochen. Hermine dagegen würde ihr ständig damit in den Ohren liegen. Darauf konnte sie wirklich gut verzichten.

„Sag mir doch einfach wer es ist" ,flehte Hermine zum hundersten Mal, während sie zum Mittagessen gingen, „Bitte! Ich sag es auch niemandem." „Nein" ,sagte Laila wie auch die hundert Male davor. „Warum denn nicht?" „Darum" ,seufzte Laila augenrollend und ließ sich neben Ron am Gryffindortisch fallen, Hermine saß ihnen gegenüber.

„Über was streitet ihr nun schon wieder?" ,wollte Ron wissen, während er sich Bratkartoffeln und Würstchen auf den Teller häufte. „Geht dich nichts an" ,fuhren Laila und Hermine ihn wie aus einem Munde an. „Mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Ball, Laila?" ,mischte sich nun Parvati ein. Laila hielt mitten in ihrer Bewegung an, sodass die Kartoffeln auf dem Tisch landeten anstatt auf ihrem Teller. Aber sie scherte sich nicht weiter darum und tat sich neue auf.

„Ist denn das so wichtig?" ,meinte sie dann und nahm ein Würstchen, „Ist doch völlig egal. Was müsst ihr die ganze Zeit von diesem blöden Ball reden?" Sie lud noch ordentlich Ketchup auf den Teller und fing an zu essen. „Einer von den 6. Klässlern vielleicht?" ,fragte Lavender, nun auch neugierig geworden, „Michael zum Beispiel? Oder gar Chris? Ganz ehrlich... ich glaub der steht sogar ein bisschen auf dich." Laila tat so als würde sie nichts hören und stopfte sich munter Bratkartoffeln in den Mund. „Oder Tom, du weißt schon... der andere Jäger?" ,fragte Parvati weiter, „Oder hm... vielleicht ein Ravenclaw?" „Ein Hufflepuff?" Laila stöhnte und biss von ihrem Würstchen ab.

„Ein Slytherin?" ,fragte Lavender erschrocken. „Um Himmels Willen, bestimmt nicht" ,meinte Parvati kopfschüttelnd, „Oder?" „Natürlich nicht" ,sagte Hermine. „Weißt du es? Sag uns doch, wenn sie es uns schon nicht erzählen will. Es ist Tom oder?" ,seufzte Parvati. „Nein, der ist viel zu jung" ,widersprach Lavender ihr, „Es ist bestimmt Chris. Hermine?" Laila pfefferte Gabel und Messer laut auf ihren Teller. „Hört doch endlich mal auf mit diesen kindischen Ratespielchen. Ich gehe mit niemandem auf den Ball. Der Einzige mit dem ich hingehen würde, ist nicht da." Die letzten Worte hatte sie nur gemurmelte, trotzdem hatten alle 7. Klässler sie gehört und Laila wusste sofort, dass sie das niemals hätte sagen sollen.

„Nicht da?" ,rief Seamus, „Dann ist es George!" Ron warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Was?" ,fragte Dean, „Ist doch gar nicht so abwegig. Immerhin waren sie auch zusammen auf dem Weihnachtsball damals." „Oder Fred" ,warf Parvati ein. Bald waren alle Gryffindorsiebtklässler am Raten beteiligt und es fiel Namen wie Percy, Harry, Cedric, Mike, Nick, sogar Draco. Laila war fast ein wenig verwundert, dass niemand auf die Idee kam, dass Wood derjenige sein könnte. Plötzlich krachte es und alle schauten sich verwundert um. Laila entdeckte Ginny, die eben noch neben ihr gesessen hatte und sich nun lachend auf dem Boden herum kugelte.

„Oh, wenn ihr wüsstet, wie weit weg ihr seit" ,giggelte sie und hielt sich den Bauch. „Du weißt es?" ,kreischte Parvati, „Sag's uns, Ginny, sag's uns!" Laila warf ihr einen drohenden Blick zu und Ginny nickte ihr kaum merklich zu. Ginny rappelte sich wieder auf und setzte sich, immer noch lachend, wieder auf die Bank. Die Aufmerksamkeit aller 7. Klässler aus Gryffindor war auf sie gerichtet. „Vergesst es" ,meinte sie dann und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich sag bestimmt nichts." Ein paar meckerten, doch bald fing das Rätselraten von neuem an. Laila, die kaum mehr was von ihrem Essen herunter bekommen hatte, erhob sich. „Ich weiß nicht was ihr daran so interessant findet. Aber wenn's euch Spaß macht. Ich geh nach oben." Damit verschwand sie.

Die Zeit bis zum Abend verging schleichend, Laila saß mit ihrem Lieblingsbuch, _Quidditch von früher bis heute_, das sie schon mindestens acht Mal gelesen hatte, auf ihrem Bett und beobachte aus den Augenwinkel die anderen, wie sie sich fertig machten, während sie hin und wieder halbherzig eine Seite umblätterte und so tat, als würde sie lesen. Kurz vor sieben begannen sie alle hibbelig zu werden und prüften aufgeregt noch ein paar Mal ihr Aussehen im Spiegel , nur Hermine nicht. Sie setzte sich zu Laila aufs Bett.

„Du bist sicher, dass du nicht mitkommen willst?" ,fragte sie Laila. Diese nickte. „Mhm. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß. Dir und Ron. Halt dich ran." Sie grinste frech und ging vor Hermines Hand in Deckung, die zum Schlag ausgefahren war. „Es ist nichts zwischen..." „Dir und Ron. Ist ja gut, ich hab's verstanden... was nicht heißt, dass ich es auch glaube." Hermine stand auf, als wolle sie gehen, doch Laila hielt sie am Arm zurück. „Hermine?" ,diese schaute sie fragend an und Laila stockte ein wenig, bevor sie flüsterte: „Es ist Wood." Hermine grinste siegessicher. „Ich wusste es!" „Du... wusstest es?" „Japp." „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" Hermine ging zur Tür, drehte sich dann aber noch mal um. „Ich wollte es von dir hören" ,grinste sie und ging. Nach und nach gingen auch die anderen und Laila war bald alleine.

Doch noch bevor sie sich überlegen konnte, was sie denn alles machen könnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Lavender steckte ihren Kopf herein. „Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum wartet jemand auf dich" ,strahlte sie, „Vielleicht solltest du dich doch umziehen." Und noch bevor Laila fragen konnte, wer denn auf sie wartete, war Lavender auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Das konnte nicht sein... nein! Woher sollte er davon wissen? Nein, er war bestimmt nicht hier! Wenn doch? Laila riss ihren Koffer auf und griff nach ihrem Festumhang, nur um ihn kurz darauf wieder in den Koffer zu schmeißen. Er war bestimmt nicht da... Lavender hatte sich nur über sie lustig machen wollen. Er konnte nicht... Wieder schnappte sie sich den Umhang und diesmal zog sie sich um. Bevor sie ihre Haare kämmte, hielt sie erneut inne und betrachte ihr Spiegelbild. „Gott, siehst du scheiße aus" ,murmelte sie ihrem Spiegelbild zu und schnitt eine Grimasse, „So kannst du doch nicht... nein, wirklich nicht. Irgendwas muss man da doch machen können. Ach verdammt!" Sie kämmte sich die Haare und ging, ohne einen weiteren Blick in den Spiegel, runter.

Ihr Herzschlag ging ein wenig schneller, als sie die letzten Schritte zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter ging. Am Fenster stand jemand... aber das war eindeutig nicht Wood. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? Wie hatte sie nur glauben können, er würde es sein? „George?" ,fragte Laila und versuchte die Enttäuschung nicht in ihrer Stimme mitschwingen zu lassen, „Du? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du... also ich meine, ähm... schön das du da bist." George drehte sich zu ihr um und grinste sie an.

„Natürlich hast du nicht mich erwartet" ,meinte er und ließ sich auf einem der Sessel fallen, „Das hätte ich auch nie geglaubt oder gar erwartet... aber ich dachte du freust dich wenigstens ein bisschen mich zu sehen." Laila setzte sich auf den Sessel gegenüber und rutschte nervös darauf herum. „Natürlich, freu ich mich, dass du da bist... ich hab nur..." „...gehofft, dass Wood kommt!" ,beendete George ihren Satz. Laila zuckte mit den Schultern, aber sie wussten beide, dass er Recht hatte. „Oh, George. Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein?" ,murmelte Laila, „Warum hab ich es nie bemerkt? Selbst ihr habt es gemerkt. Hermine und Ginny haben mich inzwischen auch durchschaut, mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn selbst Ron es schon geschnackelt hätte. Nur ich, ich wollte davon nichts wissen, hab es mir immer wieder versucht auszureden und... Warum habe ich erwartet, dass er kommen würde?" George grinste. „Na, wenigstens hast du es jetzt selbst eingesehen. Ich war bei ihm und hab ihm von dem Ball erzählt. Hab es erst mit dem ‚kleinen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl' probiert, aber bei Wood funktioniert das noch weniger als bei Ron. Wahrscheinlich hat er doch schon zu viele Klatscher an den Kopf bekommen, als dass er so was einfaches verstehen könnte. Selbst als ich gesagt habe, dass du noch keinen Partner hast, hat er nichts begriffen."

„Vielleicht weil er es nicht begreifen will... er will doch sowieso nicht kommen." „Oh, da liegst du falsch, ganz falsch. Als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass du dich sicher freuen würdest, haben seine Augen geleuchtet. Dann war er völlig durch den Wind, hat was gelabert von wegen ‚würde ja gern, hab aber kein Zeit' und ‚so viel zu tun' oder ‚kann wirklich nicht'." „Ha! Sag ich doch... er will nicht!" „Ja, tatsächlich habe ich das auch einen Moment gedacht, bis ich es dann begriffen habe: Er hat Angst! Genauso wie du... und dann musste ich lachen." George schien schon den Gedanken daran lustig zu finden und fing erneut anzulachen.

Laila schaute ihm kopfschüttelnd dabei zu. „Ich weiß nicht" ,nuschelte sie, „Was daran so lustig ist. Angst... pff, wovor hat ein Oliver Wood denn schon Angst? Außer einem wildgewordenen Quaffel, der immer durch seine Torringe geht, vielleicht." „Gefühle, Liebe, deiner Reaktion..." „George, ich bitte dich, mach dich nicht lächerlich!" Laila sprang von ihrem Sessel auf und ging zum Fenster. Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte sie auf das Gelände von Hogwarts.

„Tu ich nicht" ,meinte George und stand auf einmal direkt hinter ihr, „Nicht diesmal. Er mag dich wirklich. Und du magst ihn auch... ich begreife euer Problem nicht so ganz. Schön, du traust dich nicht es ihm zu sagen und er traut sich nicht es dir zu sagen, aber wenn ich es euch sage, glaubt ihr mir nicht. Was soll ich noch tun?" „Woher willst du wissen, dass er mich mag? Hat er es dir gesagt?" „Na ja, nicht direkt. Aber glaub mir, wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre, dass er es tut, würde ich nicht hier stehen und dir das erzählen, weil ich..."

„Weil du was?" „Ähm, nicht so wichtig." Laila drehte sich herum und blickte in Georges braune Augen, doch er senkte den Blick. „Weil was George?" „Nichts, nichts... und nun lass uns das Tanzbein schwingen." Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und als er wieder aufblickte, grinste er wieder. Laila zuckte mit den Schultern und hakte sich ein. „Na gut, von mir aus..." „Hey, das bringt dich auf andere Gedanken" ,grinste er und führte sie zum Porträtloch. „Ach George, noch was, bevor wir da runter gehen..." „Ja?" „Ähm, die werden dich jetzt alle für den Junge halten, in den ich so unsterblich verliebt bin, weil... nun, lange Geschichte. Erzähl ich dir auf dem Weg." George wurde rosa um die Nase und grinste verlegen. „Oh... natürlich. Mach nichts... Lassen wir sie doch einfach in dem Glauben." Laila glaubte einen Moment etwas in seinen Augen glitzern zu sehen, als sie nickte, doch das wandelte sich so schnell in diesen schelmischen Ausdruck um, den er drauf hatte, wenn er wieder einmal beim Streiche aushecken mit Fred war, dass sie fest daran glaubte, sich geirrt zu haben. Gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten, während Laila George von den ewigen Rätselratereien der anderen erzählte.

„Und sie haben tatsächlich gedacht es könnte Draco sein?", fragte George grinsend und hielt Laila die Tür zur Großen Halle auf. „Jupp, Ginny hat sich auch irgendwann vor Lachen von der Bank geschmissen" ,meinte Laila und ging mit ihm in die Halle. Die vier langen Haustische waren kleinen Tischen am Rand gewichen und nur der Lehrertisch thronte noch an seinem alten Platz. Alles war hübsch geschmückt und es war eine Bühne aufgebaut, auf der später die Schicksals Schwestern spielen würden. Außerdem waren nun alle Blicke auf Laila und George gerichtet. Die Nachricht, dass Lailas vermeintlicher ‚Traumprinz' aufgetaucht war, hatte sich scheinbar wie ein Lauffeuer herumgesprochen.

„George, warum starren die uns alle so an?" ,murmelte Laila. „Weil du so gut aussiehst" ,erwiderte George grinsend, „Na dann... lass uns mal das verliebte Pärchen mimen." Grinsend führte er sie zu dem Tisch an dem Ron und Hermine mit Neville und Ginny saßen und ließ sich neben seinem Bruder fallen. Laila setzte sich neben George, der nach ihrer Hand griff und sie angrinste. Ron starrte sie mit großen Augen an: „Das stimmt wirklich? Du und George?"

Ginny und Hermine fingen anzukichern und auch Laila konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, nur George blieb ernst. „Oh, natürlich" ,meinte er, „Was dachtest du denn Bruderherz?" Ron starrte ihn an, Augen und Mund weit aufgerissen und kam nicht dazu zu antworten. „Sollten wir es ihm nicht sagen?" ,fragte Laila leise. Doch George schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich liebe es, wenn er total entsetzt und verwirrt ist. Tanzen?" „Du weißt doch, ich..." „Du kannst nicht tanzen, jaja. Aber letztes Mal hat es doch auch ganz gut geklappt. Also?" Er bot ihr weiterhin den Arm an und sie hakte sich seufzend unter. „Das du aber auch nie Ruhe gibst" ,meckerte sie, während sie auf die Tanzfläche gingen. „Ich und Ruhe?" ,grinste George und zog sie in die Tanzhaltung, „Das passt ja mal überhaupt nicht zusammen. Noch weniger als Ron und intelligente Bemerkungen." „Sei nicht immer so mies zu ihm. So blöde ist er gar nicht." „Natürlich nicht. Ich ärgere ihn nur gerne."

Erst eine viertel Stunde später konnte Laila George davon überzeugen, dass sie genug getanzt hatten und die beiden gingen ein wenig nach draußen, um sich abzukühlen, schließlich hatten sie gerade einen anstrengenden Rock'n'roll hinter sich. Sie spazierten eine Weile über das Gelände und starrten schweigend in die Nacht hinein.

Vor dem See blieben sie stehen und blickten ins Wasser. „Warum bist du hier George?" ,fragte Laila nach einigen weiteren Momenten des Schweigens und blickte ihr Gegenüber an. Dieser blickte weiterhin auf den See und ließ sich mit der Antwort ein wenig Zeit. „Nun, Hermine hat mir eine Eule geschickt" ,meinte er dann, „Dass ein Ball ist und dass du niemanden hast mit dem du hingehen kannst und ob ich nicht Wood davon überzeugen könnte her zukommen." „Das hat sie?" „Jupp. Hat sich wohl Sorgen um dich gemacht. Na ja, jedenfalls bin ich dann natürlich sofort zu Wood appariert und hab ihn zu gequatscht. Dass das wohl nicht so richtig geklappt hat, hab ich dir ja schon erzählt, also bin ich eben selbst hergekommen. Zum einen, um dir das zu erzählen und zum anderen, damit du nicht allein zu dem Ball musst." Er blickte auf und grinste sie an.

„Natürlich. Alles schön und gut" ,meinte Laila, „Aber... warum bist du wirklich hier George? Du warst vorhin schon so seltsam, wolltest irgendwas sagen, hast es aber dann doch nicht gemacht. Das hat etwas damit zu tun oder? Damit das du hier bist... erzähl es mir." „Ach, das ist doch nicht so wichtig" ,murmelte George und sein Blick glitt wieder zum Wasser, „Du willst es sowieso nicht wissen." „Doch das will ich." Sie griff nach seinem Kinn und drehte sanft seinen Kopf herum, um ihn dazu zu zwingen sie anzusehen. „Erzähl es mir, George." „Ich bin hier, weil..." Erneut brache er ab und senkte den Blick.

Doch Laila ließ nicht locker. „Warum?" „Weil... weil ich dich liebe." „Weil du WAS? Aber... aber" ,stotterte Laila. „Tja, ich hab dir gesagt, dass du es nicht wissen willst" ,nuschelte George. „Na ja, damit hatte ich nun ehrlich gesagt nicht gerechnet" ,meinte Laila, immer noch völlig durch den Wind, „Aber... es war gut das du es mir gesagt hast, glaub ich. Aber... was erwartest du jetzt von mir George?" „Nichts. Ich meine du liebst Wood, damit habe ich mich schon lange abgefunden. Na ja, versprich mir einfach, dass wir Freunde bleiben. Du bist mir zu wichtig, um dich wegen... so was zu verlieren." „Natürlich bleiben wir Freunde."

Sie verfielen in Schweigen, während Laila tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen. Plötzlich machte so vieles Sinn, nur eins nicht. „George?" ,fragte sie, „Warum? Ich meine, warum kommst du hier her, redest mir ein, dass Wood mich auch mag und all das, wo du doch selbst..." George blickte auf, direkt in ihre blauen Augen. „Weil du ihn magst. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist und das wärst du mit ihm. Ich würde ihn am liebsten umbringen, dafür, dass er nicht hier. Es tut mir weh, zu sehen, wie er dein Herz bricht, obwohl er dich doch auch mag." „Das, George... wow. Das ist echt lieb." Laila beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Eigentlich bist du verrückt, weißt du?" ,meinte sie dann grinsend, „Lässt dir diese Hammerchance entgehen, um mir stattdessen zu erzählen, wie wahnsinnig gern Wood mich hat, obwohl du es nicht mal sicher weißt, nur... nur damit ich glücklich werde! Du hast echt nen Knall!" „Nun glaub mir doch endlich. Er mag dich wirklich." „Bestimmt! Im Ernst, George, wenn er das täte wäre er hier..." George grinste plötzlich immer breiter. „Ja, ja, das wäre er" ,meinte er dann und fing plötzlich anzulachen. „Alles klar bei dir?" ,fragte Laila und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Sicher..." ,keuchte George zwischen zwei Lachern, „Mir geht's wunderbar... ähm, ich geh dann mal wieder rein. Ihr wollt sicher alleine sein." „Wer will alleine sein?" ,rief Laila verdutzt, doch George lief schon Richtung Schloss davon.

Laila drehte sich herum, um ihm zu folgen, doch da stand plötzlich jemand vor ihr. Ihr klappte der Kiefer nach unten. Hatte sie nun schon Halluzinationen oder träumte sie? „W...W-Wood?" ,stotterte sie, „Was, was tust du denn hier?" „Uhm, na ja, George hat von dem Ball hier erzählt" ,meinte er und schien den Boden sehr interessant zufinden, „Da dachte ich... ich schau mal vorbei. Kann ja nicht schaden. Wie ist's so?" „Ähm... ganz in Ordnung. Coole Musik, das Essen ist auch ganz gut." „Jupp. Klingt gut."

Laila drehte immer wieder nervös ihren linken Fuß auf dem Boden herum, während sie die Finger ineinander vergrub. „Und wie läuft's bei dir?" ,fragte sie dann, „Quidditchtechnisch, meine ich..." „Oh... oh, gut. Ich bin inzwischen Stammspieler." Dann trat ein peinliches Schweigen ein, dass Wood erst nach einer Weile brach. „Also... ähm, dann werde ich mal reingehen... das Essen probieren... oder so." Laila nickte und er ging davon. ‚Was war denn das?' ,fragte sich Laila, ‚Das ist ja mal gründlich schief gelaufen.' Sie schaute ihm nach und begriff plötzlich etwas. Wenn sie ihn jetzt nicht zurück rufen würde, würde sie sich nie trauen. „Oliver?" ,rief sie zaghaft, aber beim zweiten Mal wurde sie lauter, „Oliver?" Er blieb stehen, schien einen Augenblick nachzudenken, bevor er zurück kam.

„So hast du mich noch nie genannt" ,meinte er, als er wieder vor ihr stand, „Noch nie." „Ich weiß... wird endlich Zeit, was?" Sie lachte nervös. Wo sollte sie anfangen? „Also... uhm, was gibt's?" ,fragte er und musterte sie einen Moment, bevor er seinen Blick wieder senkte. „Ich... uh, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll, aber... aber ich muss es dir sagen." „Was musst du mir sagen, Laila?" Nervös griff sie nach seiner Hand, in dem Glauben, dass sie das vielleicht beruhigen konnte, doch der Schuss ging gewaltig nach hinten los. Sie war nun noch nervöser als zuvor und wollte seine Hand wieder loslassen, doch er hielt sie fest.

„Nicht" ,flüsterte er, „Nicht loslassen." Er griff auch noch nach ihrer zweiten Hand und zog sie ein wenig näher zu sich heran. Ihre blauen Augen blickten einen Moment in seine braunen, bevor sie sie schlossen und in einem Kuss versanken. Für einen Moment schien es so, als würde die Welt um sie herum still stehen, als gebe es nur noch sie beide... und dann löste sich Oliver wieder von ihr.

Laila öffnete verdutzt die Augen und blickte zu Oliver auf, der sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzte. „Ich... es" ,stotterte er, „Das... ähm... ich-" „Nicht schon wieder" ,fuhr Laila ihm ins Wort. Er machte einige Schritte rückwärts, doch bevor er weit kam, hatte sie ihn schon am Arm gepackt. „Du unterschätzt meine Reflexe" ,grinste sie, „Das hast du schon immer getan... Aber mal im Ernst! Was soll das? Du kannst nicht jedes Mal weglaufen, wenn wir uns geküsst haben. Es sei denn, du... du bereust es..." „Laila, bitte sag so was nicht" ,murmelte Oliver, „Ich bereue es nicht... Es ist nur, ich..." „Du was? Vor was hast du solche Angst?" „Ich war noch nie..." „Du warst noch nie was? Nun lass dir doch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen."

Laila stand kurz vor der Verzweiflung... sie wollte ihm endlich sagen, dass sie ihn liebte und wollte es auch von ihm hören. Aber vor allem wollte sie, dass er nicht wieder davon lief. Ihr fiel es doch auch schwer, ihr Herz klopfte auch wie wild, aber sie lief doch auch nicht davon. „Na, wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst. Sage ich dir eben erst mal, was ich sagen wollte" ,meinte Laila selbstsicher, doch ihr Selbstbewusstsein sank ihr im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder in die Hose. Das war wirklich nicht so einfach. Oliver schaute mit einem seiner Hundeblicke zu ihr hinunter und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Sie griff erneut nach seinen Händen. „Ich ähm..." ,stotterte sie, „Herrgott, das kann doch nicht so schwer sein... Oliver, ich liebe dich." Sie wollte ihren Blick senken, doch Oliver ließ eine ihrer Hände los, um seine an ihr Kinn zu legen und sie zu zwingen ihn anzuschauen, so wie sie es vorher bei George getan hatte. Er beugt sich zu ihr herunter, bis ihre Lippen sich fast berührten und sie seinen heißen Atem auf der Haut spüren konnte, was ihr eine Gänsehaut über Rücken und Arme jagte und Schmetterling in ihre Magengegend auffliegen ließ. „Ich liebe dich auch, Laila" ,flüsterte er, bevor er ihre Lippen sanft mit seinen berührte und Laila in eine feste Umarmung zog.

Sie verharrten eine ganze Weile so, eng umschlungen und die Lippen sanft aufeinander gelegt, bevor sie sich wieder lösten. „Gehen wir rein?" ,fragte Oliver und griff wieder nach Lailas Hand. Diese nickte und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen, bevor sie mit ihm zurück zum Schloss ging. Auf dem Weg erzählte sie ihm von den Rätselraterein der anderen und von George, der hergekommen war, nur um ihr von seinem Treffen mit ihm zu erzählen. Nur, dass George noch einen anderen Grund hatte, um hier zu sein, verschwieg sie Oliver... das hatte sie selbst noch nicht so ganz verkraftet.

„Du und George ihr habt auf verliebtes Pärchen gemacht?" ,fragte Oliver und hielt ihr die Tür zur Großen Halle auf, „Und alle haben euch geglaubt?" „Mhm. George war sehr überzeugend." Hand in Hand gingen sie in die Halle und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend wurden Laila und ihr Begleiter angestarrte. „Uhm... passiert dir das öfters?" ,fragte Oliver und grinste verlegen. „Natürlich, ich ziehe immer alle Aufmerksamkeit auf mich, was denkst du denn?" ,nuschelte Laila, „Eigentlich nicht... aber sie denken doch, ich hab was mit George..." „Oh, verstehe! Du fährst also zweigleisig." Mit einem ‚pff' knuffte sie ihn und zog ihn zu dem Tisch, an dem George, Neville, Ron, Ginny und Hermine saßen. George grinste, Ginny und Hermine lächelten und Ron starrte sie an, blickte zu seinem Bruder und starrte sie wieder an.

„Ähh..." ,machte er und zeigte mit seinem Finger von George zu Oliver und zurück, „Ähm...!" „Möchtest du uns was sagen, Ronnie?" ,fragte George grinsend. „Ähh... du, sie... er!" „Jaaaah?" Laila und Oliver ließen sich auf den beiden Stühlen neben George fallen und rückten sie ein wenig enger zusammen. „Sie hat doch was mit dir" ,stellte Ron fest, der seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, „Und... und mit ihm!" „Natürlich nicht. Nur mit einem von uns" ,meinte George augenrollend und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier, „Was denkst du denn?" „Ähh... und mit wem?" „Da bin ich mir auch noch nicht so sicher" ,lachte George und bekam von Laila eine auf den Arm geschlagen.

Laila saß den ganzen Abend auf ihrem Stuhl, die Finger mit Olivers verschlungen und träumte vor sich hin. Sie konnte ihr Glück immer noch nicht fassen, es war alles so plötzlich passiert. Fast hatte sie ein wenig Angst, dass sie gleich aufwachen würde und feststellen musste, dass das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. George saß inzwischen bei Alicia, die auch vorbei geschaut hatte und hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt, Neville war schon zu Bett gegangen und Hermine und Ron? Tanzten schon seit einer halben Stunde engumschlungen mitten auf der Tanzfläche. Laila schaute ihnen verträumt lächelnd zu, während sie mit Olivers Fingern spielte. Aus den Augenwinkel nahm sie wahr, wie George zu Oliver ging und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Meinst du wirklich?" ,fragte Oliver, „Sie mag doch nicht..." „Ganz sicher" ,unterbrach George ihn, „Nun mach schon." Damit verschwand er wieder zu Alicia, grinste aber weiterhin zu den beiden rüber. Laila wand ihren Blick von ihren beiden besten Freunden ab und schaute Oliver fragend an. „Was wollte George?" ,fragte sie. „Das ich mit dir tanze" ,lächelte Oliver, „Ich hätte selbst drauf kommen sollen, was? Aber... würdest du trotzdem?" „Natürlich!" Sie gingen gemeinsam auf die Tanzfläche, als die Schicksals Schwester gerade ein langsames Lied anspielten. „So ein Zufall" ,grinste Oliver und legte die rechte Hand an ihre Hüfte. Sie tanzten eine enge Rumba. Als Laila einmal aufblickte, entdeckte sie George, der ihnen mit traurigem Blick zuschaute. Doch als er merkte, dass sie zu ihm herüber schaute, wand er sich schnell wieder Alicia zu und spielte den Glücklichen. Er tat Laila Leid... Aber was sollte sie tun?


	9. Montrose Magpies

**9. Kapitel - Montrose Magpies**

Zusammen mit Ron, Hermine, Sirius und George stand Laila am Bahnhof Kingscross. Oliver war schon wieder beim Quidditchtraining, er war schon am Morgen nach dem Ball wieder gegangen. Laila machte ihm keine Vorwürfe, er nahm das Quidditch sehr ernst, aber traurig war sie schon gewesen. Sirius und sie verabschiedeten sich von den anderen und verlies den Bahnhof. „Äh Sirius?" ,fragte Laila, „Wo wohnen wir jetzt eigentlich? Und wie kommen wir hin?" „Apparieren? Für was hast du deine Prüfung gemacht" ,er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und Laila tat es ihm gleich, „Konzentrier dich auf Heol Y Bont 8 in Aberystwyth." „Bitte was?" „Das ist in Wales." „Aber..." „Fragen kannst du später stellen. Los jetzt, es sieht gerade niemand her." Mit einem leisen _plopp_ verschwanden die beiden aus ihrer dunklen Ecke vor dem Bahnhof.

Mit dem selben _plopp_ fand sich Laila plötzlich vor einem kleinen, aber sehr schönes Haus direkt am Meer wieder. Es stand etwas außerhalb vom Ort und war dunkelrot gestrichen. Einen Moment später tauchte Sirius neben ihr auf und schaute sie feixend an. „Das..." ,meinte Laila lächelnd, „Ist einfach traumhaft!" „Freut mich zu hören" ,grinste Sirius, „Hat auch lange gedauert bis ich das gefunden habe. Aber dann hab ich es gesehen und dachte, das ist perfekt." „Oh ja, das ist es." Lächelnd blickte Laila über das Meer, am Horizont ging gerade die Sonne unter und tauchte das Wasser in ein rotes Glitzern. „Dann lass uns mal rein gehen, hier wird's ganz schön schnell kühl" ,gähnte Sirius und zog ihren Koffer zur Haustür. Mit einem Zauberstabwisch ging die Tür auf und Sirius ging hinein. Laila wartete noch, bis die Sonne ganz am Horizont verschwunden war, bevor sie ihm folgte. Sie schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und fand sich in einer kleinen Eingangshalle wieder. Die Wände waren aus Holz, dekoriert mit Landschaftsporträts, der Boden mit weißen Fliesen ausgelegt, links von ihr stand eine Garderobe und am Ende der Halle ging eine Holztreppe in den ersten Stock nach oben.

„Ich bin in der Küche" ,rief Sirius aus einer Türe von links, „Aber schau dich ruhig erst mal um. Ich ruf dich zum Essen." „Okay" ,brüllte Laila zurück und stellte Gwens Käfig auf die Kommode, die zwischen den zwei Türen auf der rechten Seite stand. Dann nahm sie die erste Tür auf eben dieser Seite, stieß sie auf und ging hinein. Sie stand im Wohnzimmer. Die Wände hier waren in weiß gehalten, schimmerten aber an manchen Stellen hellblau, hier hingen ebenfalls ein paar Bilder, der Boden war aus hellen Holzdielen, in einer Ecke stand ein großes Ecksofa aus dunkelblauem Leder, davor stand ein kleiner Glastisch und zwei blaue Sitzsäcke. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand war ein großer, altmodischer Kamin eingelassen und daneben stand auf einem kleinen Tischchen eine Schale Flohpulver. An dieser Wand und an der Wand rechts von Laila waren große Fenster von denen aus man zum Ort und ins Land hinein blicken konnte. Zwischen zwei dieser Fenster stand eine Vitrine in der verschiedene magische Gegenstände aufbewahrt waren. Laila schaute sich noch ein letztes Mal um, bevor sie wieder hinaus ging.

Als nächstes ging sie in das Zimmer daneben, doch dieses verließ sie recht schnell wieder. Es war Sirius Schlafzimmer. Sie beschloss erst mal nach oben zu gehen und Sirius in Ruhe das Essen machen zu lassen. Sie stieg die Holztreppen hinauf und ging in das Zimmer zu ihrer rechten. „Nicht meins" ,stellte sie sofort fest. Es war in gryffindorrot gehalten und an einer Wand prangerte ein goldener Schnatz, davor stand ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Sitzkissen. An der gegenüberliebenden Wand stand ein breites Bett und an der Wand darüber hing ein Fahne von den Chudley Cannons, sie war orange mit eine doppelten C und einer Kanonenkugel darauf. Vor dem großen Fenster, das ebenfalls landeinwärts zeigte, stand ein Schreibtisch aus hellem Holz, der Schrank, ebenfalls recht hell, stand links von der Tür.

Das war... Harrys Zimmer. Laila ließ sich auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch fallen und starrte auf das Bild das auf dem Tisch stand. Hermine, Ron, Harry und sie selbst winkten ihr zu und lächelten sie an. Laila schluckte, konnte die Tränen jedoch nicht zurück halten. Wo er wohl war? Ob es ihm gut ging? „Bestimmt" ,sagte sie sich, wischte die Tränen fort und ging aus dem Zimmer. Die nächste Tür führte sie in das Badezimmer von ihr und Harry. Es war ganz mit weißen Fliesen ausgelegt, eine große Eckbadewanne füllte etwa ein Viertel des Zimmers aus und auch die Dusche war recht groß.

Nun war nur noch eine Tür übrig. Laila stieß die weiße Holztür auf und blieb erst einmal mit offnem Mund darin stehen. Das Zimmer selbst nahm sie zu nächst nicht wahr, denn sie war ganz eingenommen von der Glasfront, die den Blick aufs Meer freigab. „Oh. Mein. Gott." ,stotterte sie, „Das ist ja... der reine Wahnsinn." Sie ging ins Zimmer und schaute sich um. Zwei Wände waren weiß und die dritte war dunkelblau, dort prangerte das Zeichen von Montrose Magpies: ein schwarz-weißes Wappen mit einer Elster drauf. Davor stand ihr Schreibtisch und an der Wand gegenüber stand ein großes Himmelbett. Vor der Glasfront stand, wie bei Harry, ein Glastisch mit zwei dunkelblauen Sitzkissen und der Schrank stand rechts von der Tür, Sirius hatte ihren Koffer schon davor abgestellt.

„Woher wusste er das bloß?" ,murmelte Laila und starrte einen Moment auf das Montrose Magpies Wappen. „Dein Dad hat sie auch geliebt" ,meinte jemand hinter ihr. Laila zuckte erschrocken zusammen und fuhr herum. Sirius stand im Türrahmen und grinste sie an, dann kam er herein und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. „Wie gefällt's dir?" ,fragte er und wippte auf dem Bett auf und ab wie ein Kind. „Oh..." ,seufzte Laila, „Es ist... perfekt!" Sirius lächelte. „Freut mich zu hören... also, eigentlich wollte ich nur Bescheid sagen, dass das Essen gleich fertig ist... aber dann hab ich deine Frage mitbekommen. Nun, wie gesagt, dein Dad hat sie geliebt... deine Mum stand mehr auf die Tornados." „Woher wusstest du dann, dass ich auf die Magpies stehe?" „Kleiner Tipp von Ron." „Aha, alles klar." „Also, nun komm. Wir müssen noch den Tisch decken." Er ging wieder nach unten und Laila folgte ihm nach einen letzten Blick durch die Glasfront.

Von der Küche war sie nicht minder begeistert. Auch hier gab es eine Glasfront, die eine ganze Wandseite ausfüllte. Die Küchenzeile ging von der Tür bis um die Ecke und war in hellem Holz gehalten, sodass sich der schwarze Herd in der Mitte deutlich abhob, ebenso der schwarze Kühlschrank, der daneben stand. Die andere Hälfte des Raums war fast ganz mit einem großen Esstisch ausgefüllt um den sechs Stühle standen. Sirius holte gerade zwei Teller aus einem der Hängeschränke und reichte sie der hereinkommenden Laila, welche sie auf den Tisch stellte. „Was gibt's eigentlich?" ,fragte sie, als sie Sirius Messer, Gabel und Gläser abnahm. „Oh, nur Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße" ,antwortete er und holte Unterleger für die beiden Töpfe aus dem Schrank. „Klingt doch lecker" ,meinte Laila achselzuckend und legte auch diese auf den Tisch. Sirius brachte die Töpfe und dann konnten sie mit Essen anfangen.

„Was hast du jetzt eigentlich vor?" ,fragte Sirius, während er seine Nudeln aufrollte, „Also ich meine jobmäßig..." „Ich weiß nicht" ,murmelte Laila mit vollem Mund, „Was schlägst du vor?" „Lehrer ist kein schlechter Job, aber sieht nicht so aus, als würde in Hogwarts bald ne Stelle frei werden." „Hey... stimmt. Du bist der erste Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, der länger als ein Jahr bleibt seit... ner Ewigkeit. Aber Lehrer... ich glaube nicht, dass das was für mich ist." „Hm... wie wär's mit Heilerin?... oder du könntest im Ministerium anfangen... oder deinen eigenen Laden in der Winkelgasse aufmachen, wie Fred und George... oder Fluchbrecher?" „Nope, ich hatte kein Arithmantik. Was ist mit Aurorin?" „Ich weiß nicht so recht. Dazu brauchst du gute Noten und..." „Du denkst es ist zu gefährlich! Gib es wenigstens zu!" „Na gut... es ist zu gefährlich." „Du kannst es mir nicht verbieten." „Natürlich nicht. Aber trotzdem... Laila, schau dir Moody an. Möchtest du wirklich so enden?" „Ein Klatscher könnte mich auch so zu richten." „Nicht so..." „Aber so ähnlich." „Möchtest du überhaupt Aurorin werden?" „Ich... ah, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht... ich denke schon, irgendwie." „Das solltest du aber genau wissen." „Es wäre das Einzigste, was ich mir vorstellen könnte... außer Quidditch spielen. Denkst du ich hätte Chancen bei einer guten Quidditchmannschaft zu spielen?" „Du bist gut... ich würde es versuchen." „Es wäre dir lieber als Aurorin." „Mhm. Aber es ist deine Entscheidung... lass dir nicht von einem besorgen Onkel da rein reden. Du hättest sicherlich das Zeug dazu, aber es ist, wie gesagt, gefährlich. Aber nun iss." „Wann kommen eigentlich meine UTZ- Ergebnisse?" „Müssten in den nächsten Tagen eintreffen..."

Nachdem Essen ging Laila nach oben in ihr Zimmer, um ihre Sachen auszupacken. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie ihre Klamotten im Schrank verstaut hatte und danach machte sie erst einmal eine Pause. Sie ließ sich auf einem der Sitzkissen fallen und schaute in den sternenklaren Himmel. Unten hörte sie Sirius eine Tür hinter sich zu knallen, dann war Stille. Er war wohl zu Bett gegangen. Laila fiel plötzlich etwas ein und sie holte sich Pergament, Feder und Tintenfass. Sie überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie zu schreiben begann. Dann, nachdem sie den Brief noch einmal durch gelesen hatte, holte sie Gwen aus dem Käfig und band ihn der Eule an den Fuß. „Bring den Oliver" ,flüsterte sie Gwen ins Ohr und ging mit ihm zum Fenster. Sie öffnete es und streichelte ihrer Eule über das Gefieder, bevor sie ihn fliegen ließ. Sie schloss das Fenster wieder, zog die Vorhänge vor die Glasfront und ging dann zu Bett. Sie würde morgen weiter einräumen.

„Post für dich" ,meinte Sirius gutgelaunt, als sie am nächsten Morgen in die Küche kam und wedelte mit zwei Briefen. Laila ließ sich am Tisch fallen und rieb sich müde über die Augen. Sirius war schon fleißig gewesen. Auf dem Tisch standen frische Brötchen und Croissants, Marmelade, Wurst und Käse, Butter, O- Saft, Kaffee, zwei Tassen, zwei Gläser, Teller und Messer. Laila nahm ihm gähnenden die Briefe ab und öffnete den ersten. Es waren ihre UTZ- Ergebnisse. Hastig und plötzlich hellwach faltete sie das Pergament auseinander.

_Liebe Miss Adams,_

_Hier sind Ihre UTZ- Ergebnisse. Ich freu mich Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie in allen Fächern bestanden haben._

_Verwandlung – OAstronomie - O_

_Zauberkunst – OGeschichte der Zauberei - A_

_Kräuterkunde – OVerteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste - O_

_Zaubertränke – E_

_Viel Erfolg bei der Berufswahl, ich hoffe Sie werden einen passenden Beruf finden._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Professor Minvera McGonagall_

„Und?" ,fragte Sirius. „Alles bestanden" ,grinste Laila und reichte ihm den Brief, während sie mit der anderen Hand nach ihrem zweiten Brief griff, „Von wem der wohl ist?" Es war kein Absender darauf und Laila riss ihn schulterzuckend auf. Sie faltete das Papier auseinander und begann zu lesen. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer. „Gut gemacht" ,meinte Sirius und legte Lailas UTZ- Ergebnisse beiseite, „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" „Das... ich... Oh mein Gott" ,stotterte Laila und reichte Sirius den Brief, „Kneif mich mal. Das... das kann doch nicht wahr sein." Sirius las den Brief einmal, zweimal und dann legte er ihn grinsend beiseite. „Ist doch wunderbar. Gehst du hin?" „Ob ich hin gehe? Bist du bescheuert! Das ist eine Einladung zu einem Testtraining bei den Montrose Magpies! Natürlich geh ich da hin! Das ist die beste Mannschaft in der Quidditchliga, noch dazu meine Lieblingsmannschaft... und sie wollen mich zu einem Testtraining einladen. Oh Gott! Ich werde mich total blamieren." „Wirst du nicht. Du bist gut, wirklich." „Sirius, hast du mir nicht zu gehört? Die beste Mannschaft in der Quidditchliga!" „Ich weiß. Ich interessiere mich ebenfalls für Quidditch. Und ich sage, du kannst es schaffen. Das Training ist in einer Woche, aber ich muss dir leider sagen, dass du hier nicht trainieren kannst. Zu viele Muggel." „Schon klar. Gwen ist noch nicht wieder da oder?" „Nein, wieso? Hast du ihn los geschickt?"

„Mhm" ,machte Laila und angelte sich ein Brötchen, das sie ausgiebig mit Erdbeermarmelade bestrich, „Zu Oliver. Aber erst gestern Abend, er wird wohl noch brauchen... keine Ahnung wo Puddlemere ist und ob er das überhaupt findet." „Natürlich wird er... Puddlemere ist wie Hogsmeade ein Ort in dem nur Zauberer leben, irgendwo im Norden bei der Hadrians Wall, abgelegen von den Städten der Muggel natürlich. So genau weiß ich das auch nicht." „Also wird er wohl eine ganze Weile brauchen..." „Ich schätze es. Aber ich denke vor deinem Testtraining wird er schon zurück sein." Laila nickte und aß schweigend ihr Brötchen. „Ich bin dann wieder oben" ,meinte Laila zu Sirius, nachdem sie den Tisch abgeräumt hatte, „Weiter auspacken." Nach Sirius Nicken lief sie die Treppen nach oben in ihr Zimmer, doch bevor sie sich ans auspacken machte, konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen erst einmal eine Weile vor ihrer Glasfront zu stehen und aufs Meer hinaus zublicken.

Die Woche verging schnell, für Lailas Geschmack fast ein wenig zu schnell und bald war der gefürchtete Donnerstag da. Laila war furchtbar nervös und bekam beim Frühstück keinen Bissen herunter. „Nun iss doch was" ,forderte sie Sirius zum mindestens fünften Mal auf, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Sirius!" ,quengelte sie stattdessen, „Ich überleb das nicht! Ich werde mich total blamieren! Ahhhh!" „Ja, wenn du nichts isst schon... dann fällst du nachher nämlich noch vom Besen. Also iss jetzt endlich was." Er hielt ihr ein Croissant vor die Nase, dass an jedem anderen Tag für Laila sehr verlockend ausgesehen hätte, aber heute brachte es sie nur dazu das Gesicht zu verziehen.

„Ich glaub mir wird schlecht" ,rief sie und rannte ins Bad davon. Sie konnte Sirius noch lachen hören, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich zu schlug. Sie ließ sich auf dem Fliesenboden sinken und presste ihren Kopf gegen die kühle Wand. So verharrte sie eine Weile, bis es leicht an der Tür klopfe. „Laila, alles okay mit dir?" ,fragte Sirius leise, „Als ich will dich ja wirklich nicht drängeln. Aber du solltest dich langsam fertig machen, es sei denn du willst gleich zu spät kommen." Mit einem leisen Stöhnen rappelte Laila sich wieder auf und ging zur Tür.

„Ich will nicht" ,murmelte sie, als sie im Türrahmen stand und zu Sirius aufblickte, „Ich hab so ein Schiss..." „Natürlich bist du nervös" ,versuchte sie Sirius zu beruhigen, „Wer wäre das nicht? Ich meine es sind die Montrose Magpies, aber..." „Danke Sirius, das ist echt... aufbauend!" „Nun, lass mich doch mal ausreden..." Doch mit einem Blick auf die Uhr schüttelte Laila den Kopf. „Nope, ich hab keine Zeit mehr. Verdammt! Drück mir die Daumen" ,sie gab ihrem Onkel einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand in ihr Zimmer. Sie zog sich ihre Quidditchsachen an und schaute sich nach ihrem Feuerblitz um. „Hmpf" ,machte sie, „Wo ist der denn nun schon wieder?" „Suchst du den hier?" ,fragte Sirius von der Tür und hielt ihren Besen hoch. „Ah, mein Held" ,rief Laila und schnappte sich den Feuerblitz, während sie mit der anderen ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog, „Bis später, Sirius." Sirius war noch dabei seinen Kopf zu schütteln, als ein leises _plopp_ ertönte und Laila verschwunden war.

_Plopp_. Laila fand sich vor einem großen Quidditchstadion wieder. Es war nicht so riesig und prunkvoll, wie das bei der Weltmeisterschaft, aber es war wesentlich schöner und moderner als das von Hogwarts. Mit zitternden Knien und rasendem Herzschlag ging sie durch den Haupteingang und schaute sich um. Die Mannschaft kreiste schon auf ihren Besen über dem Feld herum. Laila konnte nicht viel von ihnen ausmachen, sie waren nur schwarz-weiße Punkte in der Luft. Trotzdem wurde ihre Nervosität dadurch nicht geringer, eher im Gegenteil. Ein großer Mann mit gräulich-schwarzen Haaren kam auf sie zu.

„Ich bin Erik Brown, der Trainer der Montrose Magpies" ,meinte er und hielt Laila lächelnd eine Hand hin. Diese konnte sich gerade noch ein ‚Ich weiß, ich weiß' verkneifen und schüttelte stolz seine Hand. „Und sie sind dann wohl Laila Adams!" ,meinte er weiter und ging mit ihr zurück zu der überdachten Reservebank, vor der er vorher gestanden hatte, „Einer meiner Scouts hat dich bei einem Spiel in Hogwarts beobachtet, dich und den damaligen Hüter. Ihr habt ihn beide beeindruckt, aber Puddlemere ist uns beim Hüter zuvor gekommen. Schade eigentlich, man hat mir gesagt, ihr wärt ein gutes Team."

„Uh... sie meinen Oliver Wood?" ,fragte Laila und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen stahl, „Ja... ja, er ist wirklich gut." „Er ist hier" ,meinte Mr. Brown als sie vor der Reservebank stehen blieben. „Er... was? Aber warum sollte er hier sein?" ,fragte Laila verdutzt.

„Weil er dir gerne beim Training zu schauen möchte und dir die Daumen drücken will" ,sagte ein tiefe, vertraute Stimme mit schottischem Akzent. Oliver stand mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht von der Bank auf und trat auf Laila zu. „Ich... du, ähm" ,stotterte Laila, „Du bist ja wirklich hier. Woher wusstest du?" „Sirius" ,grinste Oliver und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. Die Aufregung schien von Laila abzufallen, kaum das er seine Arme um sie geschlungen hatte und sie seufzte zufrieden.

„Schön das du da bist" ,brummelte sie gegen seine Schulter, die in einem dunkelblauen T-Shirt steckte. „Immer wieder gerne" ,grinste er und löste die Umarmung ein wenig, um sich zu ihr herunter beugen zu können, „Ich wünsch dir viel Glück." „Na, das kann ich gebrauchen" ,nuschelte sie und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Oh, du schaffst das. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher" ,erwiderte Oliver und küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn, bevor er sie entgültig losließ. „Na dann" ,mischte sich der Coach ein, konnte sich ein Lächeln wegen den beiden aber nicht verkneifen, „Zeig mal was du drauf hast, Laila. Ich schlage vor du fliegst dich noch ein bisschen mit den anderen ein, bevor wir richtig anfangen... Und sie, Wood, wehe sie verraten unsere Trainingsmethoden an die Konkurrenz." Oliver lachte: „Natürlich nicht." Coach Brown lachte ebenfalls, während Olivers Blick jedoch schon wieder, mit einem sanften Lächeln, an Laila hing, die sich gerade auf ihren Feuerblitz schwang und in die Luft stieg.

Nun, wo sie auf dem Besen saß, war entgültig jegliche Nervosität verschwunden und Laila war voll und ganz in ihrem Element. Sie düste dem Rest des Teams hinter her und hatte sie bald eingeholt. Sie drehte Kreise und Loopings, flog im Sturzflug nach unten und hielt erst kurz vor Boden an oder raste mit einer Hammergeschwindigkeit über das Feld ohne auf die anderen zu achten. Genau das hatte sie gebraucht, um locker zu werden. Als sie einen Pfiff hörte, hielt sie abrupt an und flog zur Mitte des Feldes zurück.

„Du fliegst wirklich gut" ,meinte plötzlich jemand neben ihr. Laila blickte sich um und entdeckte einen der anderen Spieler neben sich. „Oh mein Gott" ,entfuhr es ihr, „Du bist Chris Evans!" Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und lief rot an. Wie peinlich! Aber andererseits... neben ihr flog der beste Jäger ganz Großbritanniens, vielleicht sogar Europas! Wer würde da nicht ausflippen? Chris grinste sie an: „Jupp, der bin ich. Laila Adams? Ich habe von deinem Talent gehört, aber mir scheint, die Leute untertreiben. Würde mich wundern, wenn Erik dich nicht aufnimmt." Erneut lief Laila rot an und ihre schweißnassen Händen schienen sich nicht mehr richtig am Besen festhalten zu können. „Äh..." ,stotterte sie, „Danke. I-ch..." „Kommt ihr da oben auch mal?" ,wurden sie vom Rufen von Mr. Brown unterbrochen. „Natürlich" ,rief Chris und ließ sich herabsenken.

Laila tat es ihm gleich und hatte nun endlich die Chance auch die anderen Teammitglieder zu mustern. Dort waren die anderen beiden Jäger Benji Tucker und Lucy McCarter, die aber nach den Gerüchten zufolge bald aufhören würde, der Sucher Zach Kristianson, die beiden Treiber Mike und Alex O'Grady und der Hüter Tony Miller. Laila fühlte sich wie im Paradies, als sie da so zwischen ihren Lieblingsspielern und Vorbildern stand. Sie warf einen Blick zu Oliver, der neben der Ersatzhüterin Liz Smith saß und lächelte ihm zu. Er zwinkerte zurück.

„Nun... wir werden mit ein paare Würfen aufs Tor anfangen, bevor wir mit dem Passspiel beginnen. Lucy du fängst an" ,erklärte der Coach und reichte Lucy den Ball, „Danach Benji und Chris, dann Laila. Los geht's." Laila spürte wieder Aufregung in sich hoch kriechen, doch da legte sich eine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Sie schaute sich verdutzt um und blickte in Chris' grün-blaue Augen. „Wird schon. Wenn du so werfen kannst, wie du fliegst..." Er grinste und schwang sich auf seinen Feuerblitz. Kaum saß sie wieder auf ihrem Besen, ging es Laila auch schon wieder gut. Sie lungerte in der Mitte des Felds herum und wartete bis sie dran war, während sie die anderen beobachteten. Tony war ein guter Hüter, trotzdem schaffen es alle mindestens einen Ball durch seine Torringe zu bekommen und das, wo sie nur je vier Versuche hatten. Laila fühlte sich etwas unter Druck gesetzt, als Chris ihr mit einem aufmunternd Lächeln den Quaffel zu warf. Sie flog bis etwa 11 Meter an die Torringe heran und stoppte dann. Nervös, wie sie nun wieder war, rutschte ihr der Quaffel so schon fast aus der Hand und als sie ihn warf, hatte sie schon fast Angst, er würde gar nicht bis zu den Ringen kommen. Tony fing ihn mit Leichtigkeit auf und warf ihn mit einem ‚Das kannst du besser' zurück. Doch auch Wurf zwei und drei waren nicht viel besser. Laila rutschte nervös auf ihrem Besen herum, während Tony den Quaffel zwischen den Tribunen hervor fischte, wo Laila ihn in ihrer Nervosität hingeschleudert hatte.

Sie wusste das sie es besser konnte, aber es wollte nicht klappen. Sie warf einen Blick nach unten und sah Oliver neben Coach Brown stehen. Er winkte ihr zu und sie glaubte, trotz der Entfernung, zu erkennen, wie seine Lippen ein ‚Zeig's ihnen!' formten. Laila nickte und fing den Quaffel auf. „Das werde ich" ,murmelte sie. Sie wartete, bis Tony sich wieder vor den Torringen positioniert hatte, bevor sie sich wurfbereit machte. Laila atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie warf. Der Ball war schneller durch den mittleren Ring geflogen, als Tony gucken konnte und Laila lächelte. „Das ist meine Laila" ,hörte sie Oliver von unten schreien und musste grinsen.

„Nun... war doch gar nicht mal so schlecht" ,meinte Coach Brown, als seine Spieler wieder vor ihm auf dem Boden standen, „Ihr vier übt ein wenig Passspiel und schießt hin und wieder auf Tonys Tor. Zach, dir lass ich den Schnatz frei. Mike, Alex... tut mir Leid, ihr seit weiterhin arbeitslos, aber ich denke wir werden nachher noch ein kleines Testspiel wagen." „Dein letzter Wurf war wirklich nicht von schlechten Eltern" ,lobte Lucy Laila, während sie neben einander wieder auf die Besen stieg, „Am Anfang warst ne bisschen nervös, was?" „Äh... d-danke" ,nuschelte Laila, „Jupp... ein bisschen arg." Lucy grinste und warf ihr den Quaffel zu, Laila gab ab an Chris. Sie spielten fast ein dreiviertel Stunde Pässe, bis der Coach sie aus der Luft holte. „Schön, schön" ,meinte er nickend, „Zum Abschluss noch ein kleines Spiel, damit die anderen auch was zu tun haben. Wir mischen..." Laila nahm an, dass er damit meinte, die Reservemannschaft mit dem eigentlich Team zu mischen und behielt damit auch Recht.

Laila spielte mit Chris, Tony und Mike aus dem richtigen Team und aus der Reservemannschaft waren es Scott William (Treiber), Anna Marks (Sucherin) und Sean Briggs (Jäger). In der anderen Mannschaft spielten Benji, Alex und Zach mit Liz, Ian Wax (Treiber), Susan Brooke (Jägerin) und Emily Young (Jägerin). Lucy blieb draußen, was Lailas Vermutung, dass die Gerüchte um sie wirklich stimmten, bestärkte. Oliver warf ihr noch ein letztes aufmunterndes Lächeln zu, bevor sie sich vom Boden abstieß. Mr. Brown ließ zu nächst Schnatz und Klatscher frei, dann warf er mit einem Pfiff den Quaffel in Luft und es konnte los gehen. Laila fingen den roten Ball, warf ihn zu Chris und duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig vor dem Klatscher, den Ian in ihre Richtung geschickt hatte. Dann düste sie nach vorne und ließ Benji, der neben ihr her geflogen war, stehen, um anspielbar zu sein. Sean, der inzwischen in Ballbesitz war, duckte sich unter Susans Armen durch und warf den Quaffel zu Laila, die ihn mit einem harten Wurf in den linken Torring verfrachtete, während Liz nicht einmal ansatzweise Zeit gehabt hatte zu reagieren.

Etwa zwei Stunden später landete Laila total erschöpft auf dem Boden. Der Entstand war 230: 320 für das andere Team, weil Zach den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Laila hatte sich total verausgabt. Nicht unbedingt nur, um ins Team zu kommen, sondern ganz besonders des Spaßes halber. Sie liebte Quidditch, seit sie das erst Mal davon gehört hatte und dies zeigte sich auch in ihrer Spielweise. Immer schon hatte sie härter trainiert, als ihre Kameraden im Schulteam von Gryffindor – mit Ausnahme von Oliver vielleicht. Und dies schien sich nun auszuzahlen. „Gutes Spiel, Leute" ,meinte Coach Brown, „Ihr könnt duschen gehen... Laila, mit dir möchte ich noch reden." „Er will dir sicher sagen, dass du dabei bist" ,meinte Chris und zwinkerte, „Ich würde mich jedenfalls freuen." Er folgte den anderen zu den Umkleideräumen, während Laila auf Coach Brown und Oliver zu ging. „Nun" ,meinte Mr. Brown und musterte Oliver einen Moment, bis er scheinbar zu dem Schluss kam, dass es unnötig war, ihn weg zuschicken, „Es hat schlecht angefangen, aber ich denke das war die Nervosität. Darüber kann man hinweg sehen."

Laila nickte verlegen und warf Oliver einen kurzen Blick zu, der zurück grinste. Wusste er was, was sie noch nicht wusste? „Aber dann wurdest du immer besser. Im Spiel hast du mir ganz besonders gut gefallen und darauf kommt es ja schließlich an. Du passt dich gut in die Mannschaft ein... Ich kann es zwar noch nicht offiziell sagen, aber ich denke du bist dabei." Laila starrte ihn an, Mund und Augen weit aufgerissen und konnte gar nichts sagen.

„M-Moment... nur um sicher zu gehen" ,stotterte sie, „Haben sie grade gesagt, sie denken, dass ich dabei bin?" „Genau, das habe ich gesagt. Wie gesagt noch nicht offiziell, aber wir werden dir in den nächsten zwei bis drei Tagen eine Eule schicken. Wir sehen uns beim Training." Er zwinkerte Laila zu, bevor er verschwand und sie und Oliver alleine zurück ließ. „Hast du das gehört?" ,rief Laila und lief auf ihn zu, „Oh mein Gott!" Er breitete grinsend die Arme aus, um sie aufzufangen und darin einzuschließen. „Natürlich hab ich das gehört" ,grinste er und zog das Haarband aus ihren Haaren, sodass es ihr wieder offen über die Schultern hing und er damit spielen konnte, „Du bist dabei. Montrose Magpies... nicht übel und mit ein bisschen Glück wirst du gleich Stammspielerin. Wusstest du, dass das nächste Spiel der Magpies gegen Puddlemere ist? Somit sind wir jetzt Konkurrenten." „Noch ist nichts offiziell und wer weiß, ob ich überhaupt Stammspielerin werde. Kann ja sein, da..." Oliver ließ sie nicht ausreden und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit einem langen, zärtlichen Kuss. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, grinsten sie sich an. „Du kommst noch mit oder?" ,fragte Laila, „Ich mein das muss gefeiert werden, findest du nicht?"

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fand sie sich, fest in eine Decke eingekuschelt, auf dem Sofa wieder. Sie setzte sich auf und schaute sich im Wohnzimmer um, von Sirius oder Oliver war keine Spur. Laila seufzte und raffte sich auf. ‚Wird wohl schon wieder gegangen sein' ,dachte sie sich, während sie in die Küche tapste. „Sirius schläft noch" ,meinte jemand vom Kühlschrank her, kaum das sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, „Ich hab Frühstück gemacht. Auf dem Tisch liegt ein Brief für dich... Morgen, Schatz."

„Du bist noch da?" ,brummelte Laila und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, während sie auf Oliver zu ging. Er zog eine Schnute: „Tolle Begrüßung." „Tut mir Leid" ,murmelte Laila und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken, „Morgen, Oliver." Sie wollte ihren Brief lesen, doch Oliver legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und holte sie zurück. „War das alles?" ,fragte er mit Hundeblick. „Mein Brief" ,quengelt Laila. „Der kann warten." „Und du nicht?" „Nein." Er legte auch den zweiten Arm um sie und zog sie näher zu sich heran, während sie die Hände in seinen Haaren vergrub. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und legte seine Lippen auf ihre, als sich jemand an der Tür räusperte und die beiden auseinander fuhren. „Guten Morgen" ,grinste Sirius und ließ sich am Tisch fallen, „Oh, schon gedeckt. Willst du das nicht jeden Morgen machen?" „Nah, nicht wirklich" ,meinte Oliver immer noch verlegen grinsend und sich am Hinterkopf kratzend. „Setzt euch" ,meinte Sirius und grinste schelmisch, wie ein kleiner Junge, „Aha. Laila du hast Post. " „Ich weiß, ich weiß" ,rief Laila und zog Oliver mit zum Tisch. Sie ließ sich auf einem Stuhl fallen und griff nach dem Brief. „Ah" ,rief sie und riss den Brief ungeduldig auf, „Der ist vom Manager von den Magpies." Hastig faltete sie das Pergament auseinander und las. „Und?" ,drängten Oliver und Sirius, „Was steht drin?" „Ich... äh..." ,murmelte Laila. „WAS?" „Na ja, ich... uh, ich… ähh..." Sirius rollte mit den Augen und entriss ihr den Brief, um ihn selbst zu lesen. „Wow" ,meinte er nur und reichte den Brief an Oliver weiter. „Du bist dabei" ,meinte Oliver grinsend und faltete den Brief wieder zusammen, „Ich hab's dir doch gleich gesagt." Er beugte sich zu ihr herüber, um sie zu umarmen.

Die nächste Woche ging schnell vorbei und Laila war jeden Tag mindestens vier Stunden beim Training, wofür sie jedoch auch belohnt wurde. Am Freitag nachdem Training, hielt sie Erik, wie sie ihren Coach nennen durften, zurück und wartete bis die anderen im Umkleideraum verschwunden waren. „Du weißt, dass morgen das Spiel gegen Puddlemere United ist?" ,fragte er und Laila nickte heftig. „Du weißt auch, dass Lucy nicht mehr spielen wird, sondern offiziell ihren Rücktritt bekannt geben wird?" Laila nickte erneut. „Und weißt du auch wer an ihrer Stelle spielen wird?" Diesmal schüttelte Laila den Kopf und Erik konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Nein? Du und Chris ihr seit das ideale Team, das Dreamteam der Liga! Du spielst." „I-ich?" ,hakte Laila nach. „Spreche ich chinesisch?" ,fragte Erik grinsend. „Nein, natürlich nicht... ich hätte das nur nicht gedacht." „Schon in Ordnung. Geh dich umziehen."


	10. Probleme & Wiedersehen

**10. Kapitel – Probleme und Wiedersehen**

Laila lag auf ihrem Bett und hatte ihren CD-Player laut aufgedreht. „You don't love me the way that I love you" ,trällerte Luke Pritchard von _The Kooks _und sprach ihr damit aus der Seele, „'Cause if you did boy you would not do those things you do. You kill my heart just to see if i will rise..." Laila drückte ihren Kopf in ihre Kissen und schniefte laut, unwissend, dass im selben Moment ihre große Liebe weit weg an der schottischen Küste in seinem Lieblingsmuggelcafé saß, wo gerade das selbe Lied aus dem Radio dröhnte. Was war passiert? Laila war sich selbst nicht so sicher, was genau sie dazu gebracht hatte, so miteinander zu streiten.

Es hatte beim Frühstück angefangen. Oliver war schon eine ganze Weile vor ihr wach gewesen und hatte Frühstück gemacht. Als sie verschlafen in die Küche kam, war er schon so komisch drauf gewesen. Er hatte ihr keinen Kuss gegeben und da Laila morgens nicht unbedingt der Mensch war, um schon komplexere Zusammenhänge zu verstehen und gute Laune zu verbreiten, ließ sie sich von seiner schlechten Laune anstecken. Sirius war nicht da und so hatten sie das ganze Haus für sich, um lautstark aufeinander los zustänkern. Laila wusste nicht einmal, was der Auslöser für seine Laune war, trotzdem machte sie mit. Es ging um die kleinsten Kleinigkeiten, um die sie sich sonst niemals gestritten hätten und daraus wurde plötzlich ein riesiger Krach, indem sie ihre ganze Beziehung in Frage stellten. Schließlich war Oliver verschwunden.

Nun lag sie hier und würde so gerne alles wieder rückgängig machen, jetzt wo sie wach war. Sie hätte ihn fragen sollen, was mit ihm los war, anstatt ihn noch anzustacheln. Der Streit beunruhigte sie, wenn sie sich ohne Grund schon so stritten, was wäre dann erst, wenn sie einen Grund hätten? So vieles hatte sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen, was ihr jetzt unendlich Leid tat. Sie brauchte jetzt dringend jemanden zum Reden. Nur wen? Sirius war weg, Hermine und Ron waren schon seit zwei Tagen unauffindbar, Harry schwirrte in der Weltgeschichte herum... George! Das war vielleicht nicht unbedingt ihre beste Idee, denn George war sicherlich der Letzte, der mit ihr über ihre Probleme mit Oliver reden wollte, aber er war ein guter Freund und der Einzige, der noch übrig blieb. Also zog Laila sich an und apparierte in die Winkelgasse, vor den Laden der Zwillinge.

Da es Samstag war und die Beiden den Laden samstags erst am Mittag öffneten, klingelte Laila an der Klingel für ihre Wohnung, die direkt über ihrem Scherzartikelladen lag. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch schließlich wurde ihr die Tür doch geöffnet und sie tapste die Treppen nach oben. An der Wohnungstür wartete George auf sie, verschlafen und nur Boxershorts. Er grinste verlegen, als er Laila erkannte und bat sie herein. „Und ich dachte immer ich wäre ein Langschläfer" ,meinte Laila grinsend und schob sich in die kleine, aber feine Wohnung der Weasley Zwillinge, „Wo ist Fred?" „Bei Angelina" ,erwiderte George und zog sich ein T-Shirt über, „Willst du was frühstücken?" „Nein, danke, Frühstück hatte ich heute schon" ,sagte Laila Zähne knirschend. George schaute sie fragend an: „Das klingt nicht besonders begeistert..."

Laila ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder und malträtierte ein Kissen. George ließ sich neben ihr fallen und entriss ihr das Spielzeug, aus Angst, dass sie es noch kaputt machen würde. „Laila, was ist los?" ,fragte er, „Ist was mit Oliver?" „Pf, keine Ahnung" ,seufzte die Angesprochene, „Er war so komisch heute Morgen und dann haben wir plötzlich angefangen zu streiten... Ich weiß auch nicht warum. Ach George, ich war so gemein." „Das wird sich schon wieder einrenken" ,nuschelte George aus Ermangelung an tröstenden Worten und zog sie in seine Arme, „Wenn du willst, kann ich mit ihm reden." „Nein" ,erwiderte Laila und drückte ihr verweintes Gesicht in seine Schulter, „Ich schaff das schon. Ich versteh nur nicht... Ich würde nur gern wissen, was mit ihm los war. Er war so komisch... so kenn ich ihn gar nicht. So seltsam war er noch nie, selbst als er den Quidditchpokal verloren hat nicht. Das hat mir irgendwie Angst gemacht..."

George strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken: „Nun mach dir mal nicht so viele Gedanken. Er wird sich schon wieder einkriegen, da bin ich mir sicher. Und er wird dir auch sicher erzählen, was los ist. Vielleicht hat er irgendwelche familiären Problem... wer weiß?" „Aber das könnte er mir doch sagen..." ,seufzte Laila und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin, um George anzulächeln, „Danke, George, du bist wirklich ein Schatz. Ich wollte erst gar nicht zu dir kommen, weil ich dachte... nun ja, meine Probleme mit Oliver sind sicherlich das Letzte, über das du reden willst." Doch George grinste nur verlegen zurück und meinte, dass das schon in Ordnung wäre. „Du kannst immer zu mir kommen, wenn was ist" ,fügte er dann noch hinzu und lächelte. Plötzlich herrschte eine peinliche Stille zwischen den Beiden, in der sie sich nur gegenseitig anstarrten. Noch bevor Laila wusste, was passierte, spürte sie Georges Lippen auf ihren.

Erst nach einigen Sekunden löste sie sich völlig verwirrt von George und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich... ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt gehen" ,stotterte sie dann, „Das... ich hätte nicht kommen sollen. Tut mir Leid. Wir sehen uns heut Mittag... beim Spiel... Tschüss George." Laila sprang auf und ließ den völlig perplexen George, der nicht fähig war auch nur ein Wort von sich zu geben, alleine auf dem Sofa sitzen. An der Haustür kam ihr Fred entgegen, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihn, rannte ihn fast um und antwortete auch nicht, als er ihr nachrief.

Sie war so verwirrt, dass sie beim Apparieren nach Hause beinahe im Meer landete anstatt in ihrem Zimmer. Kopfschüttelnd ging sie den Pfad vom Strand zu Sirius' Haus nach oben und fragte sich, wie das passieren konnte. Warum hatte sie zugelassen, dass George sie küsste? War sie eigentlich komplett bescheuert? Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Warum war sie bloß zu George gegangen? Wäre sie bloß zu Hause geblieben oder besser noch, hätte sie sich bloß erst gar nicht mit Oliver gestritten. Das hatte sie nun davon. Laila rannte nach oben auf ihr Zimmer und ließ sich, wie am Morgen, auf ihr Bett fallen. Gerade wollte sie ihren CD-Player anschalten, als ihr etwas einfiel. Das Spiel! Sofort sprang Laila wieder von ihrem Bett auf, schnappte sich ihren Feuerblitz und apparierte zum Stadion von Puddlemere United.

„Du bist ein bisschen spät" ,stellte Erik fest, als Laila bei den Umkleidräumen auftauchte, „Egal. Hier, zieh dich um." Er reichte ihr ihre Klamotten, sie waren schwarz-weiß und sowohl vorne als auch hinten war je eine Elster abgebildet. Hinten stand über der Elster in weißer, gebogener Schrift ihr Name und darunter war eine große 5. Laila lächelte schwach und ging damit in die Damenumkleide, die schon leer war und zog sich um.

Etwa eine viertel Stunde später wurde ihr Name gerufen und Laila schoss hinter Chris auf das Feld. Sie drehte ein paar Kreise um das Feld, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen, was auch recht gut klappte, bis sie George auf der Tribune entdeckte. Schon schweiften ihre Gedanken wieder ab und sie wäre beinahe von ihrem Besen geflogen. Nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, flog sie zurück zu Chris und wartete auf den Beginn des Spiels. „Alles klar bei dir?" ,fragte Chris und musterte sie einen Moment stirnrunzelnd. „Mir geht's gut" ,nuschelte Laila, „Nur... ein bisschen nervös." „Mh, versteh schon" ,erwiderte Chris und lächelte sie aufmunternd an, „Wird schon, keine Angst." Laila lächelte zurück und nickte. Dann kam auch schon der Pfiff und das Spiel ging los.

Chris warf Laila den Quaffel zu und diese stob damit auf die Torringe zu. Als sie Oliver vor sich sah, überkam sie plötzlich eine unglaubliche Wut, die sich gegen Alle richtete, aber nur nicht gegen Oliver. Aber genau der war es, der nun ihre Wut abbekam. Bei jedem ihrer Torwürfe nutzte sie nun ihr Wissen über Oliver aus, dass sie in fünf Jahren als Gryffindorjägerin über ihn gesammelt hatte, obwohl sie ihm versprochen hatte das nicht zu tun. Sie kannte jede einzelne seiner Schwächen, auch wenn es nicht viele waren und machte sie sich und ihrem Team zu Nutze. Oliver stand da wie der letzte Trottel, weil sein Team haushoch im Rückstand lag und das nur wegen ihm.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde hatte Zach den Schnatz gefangen, nur Millimeter vor dem Sucher der Puddlemeres, aber er hatte es geschafft. Somit hatten die Magpies mit 370 zu 110 gewonnen. Die Magpies und ihre Fans waren schon am Feiern, als Laila noch immer in der Luft rumeierte. Nein, so hatte sie sich ihr erstes Profispiel nicht vorgestellt. Ihr Team hatte gewonnen und es war zu einem Großteil ihr Verdienst, eigentlich hätte sie glücklich sein müssen. Aber was sie getan hatte, war nicht richtig. Aus einer Laune heraus Oliver zum Deppen zu machen. Warum konnte sie nicht einmal auf ihren Verstand hören?

Im nächsten Moment wurde sie jedoch fast von ihrem Besen gerissen. Es war Chris, der auf sie zugeschossen kam und stürmisch seine Arme um sie warf, so wie Oliver es früher immer getan hatte. „Das hast du super gemacht" ,rief er, „Komm mit runter, wir wollen noch feiern, du kommst doch mit? Laila?" „Wie?" ,fragte Laila verwirrt, „Ja, ja natürlich... Ich muss nur... Egal." Sie schob Chris von sich und ließ sich langsam zu Boden sinken. Sie musste mit Oliver sprechen, den dummen Streit aus der Welt schaffen, sonst würde sie noch völlig ausflippen. Kaum dass ihre Füße den Boden berührten, schmiss sie ihren Feuerblitz hin und lief zu Oliver, der am anderen Ende des Feldes stand und unglücklich die Torringe anstarrte.

„Es tut mir Leid" ,flüsterte Laila, als sie einen Schritt hinter ihm Halte machte, „Ich hätte nicht..." Oliver drehte sich zu ihr herum, legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld" ,erwiderte er dann leise, „Du brauchst dich nicht für meine Fehler zu entschuldigen. Es ist dein gutes Recht sie zu nutzen... andere tun es ja auch." „Aber ich..." ,wollte Laila protestieren, doch Oliver schüttelte erneut den Kopf und brachte sie zum Schweigen. „Nein" ,meinte er, „Lass mich ausreden, ja? Ich muss mich entschuldigen... Heute Morgen, es gab einen Grund warum ich so schlecht drauf war. Ich war bei meinen Eltern, um ihnen was zu erzählen und... nun, sie waren nicht gerade begeistert." „Aber das hättest du mir doch sagen können" ,seufzte Laila. „Nein, das nicht" ,sagte Oliver kopfschüttelnd, „Auf keinen Fall. Es ging um dich..."

„Um mich?" ,fragte Laila verdutzt und runzelte die Stirn, „Aber ich dachte... Deine Eltern mögen mich... Ich..." Oliver grinste und strich ihr über die Haare, bevor er antwortete: „Natürlich tun sie das. Ich hab mich falsch ausgedrückt. Sie mochten meine Idee nicht, die dich betrifft." „Kannst du mal aufhören in Rätsel zu sprechen und mir sagen was los ist?" ,fuhr Laila auf. „Uhm..." ,machte Oliver und schaute sich um, bevor er in seine Hosentasche griff, „Sicher?" Laila antworte nur mit einem Augenrollen, also zog Oliver seine Hand wieder aus der Hosentasche und hielt Laila seine geschlossene Hand entgegen. „Laila..." ,fing er dann an und Laila sah, dass seine Lippen zitterten, „Wi... Willst du meine Frau werden?" Laila konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Unterkiefer nach unten klappte. Sie starrte Oliver, der seine Hand geöffnete hatte, sodass nun ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen darin zusehen war, an und war zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sprachlos.

Oliver öffnete das Kästchen, während Laila aus den Augenwinkel wahrnahm, dass sie im Großformat auf der Leinwand zu sehen waren und scheinbar das ganze Stadion gebannt auf ihre Antwort wartete. In dem Kästchen lag in dunkelrotem Samt gebettet ein schlichter, aber wunderschöner, silberner Ring. Laila spürte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen und ungehindert über ihre Wangen rollten. „Ich..." ,flüsterte sie, ihre Stimme kurz vorm Versagen, „Ja, ich will." Oliver strahlte sie bis über beide Ohren an, als er den Ring aus dem Kästchen nahm und in ihr auf den Finger steckte. Laila weinte noch immer Freudentränen und bekam nur unterbewusst mit, dass das Stadion tobte und über ihnen ein magisches Feuerwerk explodierte, als sie Oliver um den Hals fiel. „Ich liebe dich" ,hauchte sie in sein Ohr. „Ich dich auch" ,erwiderte Oliver leise und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre.

Die Monate zogen dahin, die Hochzeit war auf den 5. Februar datiert und Weihnachten stand kurz vor der Tür. Sirius und Laila machten sich am Abend des 24. Dezembers auf den Weg zu den Weasleys, wo sie zusammen mit den Weasleys, Hermine und Oliver Weihnachten feiern wollten. Laila griff gerade nach einer handvoll Flohpulver und wollte in den Kamin steigen, als Sirius sich hinter ihr räusperte und meinte: „Hast du nicht was vergessen?" „Oh natürli..." ,fing Laila an, bis ihr auffiel, dass das nicht Sirius gewesen war. In Zeitlupe drehte sie sich um und starrte zu der Wohnzimmertür. Das Flohpulver glitt aus ihrer Hand und rieselte lautlos zu Boden, während Laila geschockt den Mund öffnete und wieder schloss. „Das... Oh mein Gott" ,stotterte sie, „Harry!"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich aus ihrer Starre lösen konnte und Harry mit Tränen in den Augen um den Hals fiel. „Laila" ,stöhnte Harry, „Du bringst mich noch um." „Oh... oh, das tut mir Leid" ,rief Laila und ließ wieder von ihm ab. Glücklich musterte sie den lang verschollenen Freund, der bis auf ein paar Kratzer heil zurückgekehrt war. „Ich hab mir ja solche Sorgen um dich gemacht" ,meinte sie dann und umarmte ihn erneut, „Du musst mir alles erzählen." Nun räusperte sich Sirius, der die ganze Zeit stumm hinter Laila gestanden hatte, auch seine Augen glitzerten. „Ich denke wir sollten jetzt gehen, die Anderen wollen sicher auch erfahren, dass Harry wieder da ist und was erlebt hat" ,meinte er dann und legte seinem Patensohn eine Hand auf die Schulter. Laila ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Harry noch einmal zu umarmen, bevor sie mit einem Zauberstabwisch das Flohpulver vom Boden in ihre Hand beförderte. „Fuchsbau" ,rief sie dann, schmiss das Pulver in den Kamin und trat selbst hinein.

Im Fuchsbau stolperte sie schließlich rußverschmiert aus dem Kamin der Weasleys und schaute sich glücklich um. Schnell trat sie aus dem Kamin, als sie hörte, dass Sirius ihr nach kam. „Laila, Sirius, seit ihr das?" ,rief Mrs. Weasleys Stimme aus der Küche, „Kommt hier rüber. Wir sind gerade beim Kochen, die Jungs sind draußen und schippen Schnee. Dieses Jahr ist es wirklich unmöglich." Als auch Harry hustend aus dem Kamin getreten war, gingen die Drei rüber in die Küche, wo Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermine, Fleur, Angelina und eine, Laila unbekannte, Frau fleißig dabei waren, dass Essen vorzubereiten. „Laila, Sirius" ,meinte Mrs. Weasley, die ihnen den Rücken zu gedreht hatte, „Das ist Maike, Charlies Verlobte. Sirius, du kannst den Anderen draußen helfen. Laila, dich brauch ich hier." Ginny war die Erste, die bemerkte, dass Laila und Sirius nicht alleine waren. Sie quietschte laut auf, als sie Harry erkannte und hüpfte in seine Arme. „Ginny, was...?" ,fragte Mrs. Weasley und fuhr herum, „H-Harry- Schätzchen!" Harry wurde reihum umarmt und er musste versprechen, nachher alles zu erzählen, bevor man ihn und Sirius nach draußen zu den Anderen entließ.

„Angelina, du bist ja schwanger" ,rief Laila, als sie die ehemalige Gryffindorjägerin und jetzige Freundin von Fred Weasley umarmte, „Fred hat gar nichts erzählt." Doch als Laila sich an ihren letzten Auftritt in der Winkelgasse erinnerte, wusste sie auch warum. Angelina lächelte: „Jupp. 4. Monat... Soll ein Mädchen werden. Ich freu mich schon so." „Ich freu mich auch für euch" ,erwiderte Laila und hüpfte einmal auf der Stelle auf und ab. „Moooooooooooom" ,rief es da plötzlich und ein kleiner Rotschopf von vielleicht vier Jahren kam durch die Tür und direkt auf Maike zu gerauscht. „Und das" ,meinte Mrs. Weasley, „Ist Simon, der Sohn von Maike und Charlie. Die Familie wird auch immer größer..." „Uhm... Ist Oliver schon da?" ,wollte Laila wissen, um sich vor dem Kochen zu drücken. „Geh mal zu den Jungs raus" ,meinte Hermine, „Vorhin war er noch nicht da... Aber wer weiß." Laila lächelte sie dankbar an und verschwand aus der Küche.

Draußen waren 6 Rotschöpfe, Sirius und Harry am Schneeschippen, sei es mit einer Muggelschippe oder mit Hilfe des Zauberstabs. Laila zog eine Schnute, Oliver war also noch nicht da. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und gesellte sich zu Harry, um den restlichen Schnee aus der Auffahrt zu wischen, als sich plötzlich ein paar kalte Hände auf ihre Augen legten. „Hey" ,flüsterte eine tiefe, ihr wohlbekannte, schottische Stimme in ihr Ohr und ein Schauer lief ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter. „Oliver" ,grinste Laila und zog seine Hände von ihrem Gesicht, um sich zu ihm umdrehen zu können, „Schön, dass du auch noch kommst. Gib's zu, du hast dich nur wieder vor der Arbeit gedrückt." „Alles was du sagst" ,erwiderte Oliver und schlang seine Arme um sie. „Spinner" ,meinte Laila kopfschüttelnd und stellte sich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben.

Als die Beiden von einander abließen, mussten sie feststellen, dass sie alleine in der Auffahrt standen. „Oh" ,meinte Oliver grinsend, bevor er Laila mit sich in den Schneehaufen neben der Auffahrt zog, „Schneeballschlacht... na ja, oder so was ähnliches." Er rollte sich lachend mit Laila im Schnee herum und sie drückten sich hin und wieder eine handvoll Schnee ins Gesicht. „Oliver" ,kreischte Laila, als seine kalten Hände ihren Weg unter ihren Mantel und den Winterpullover fanden, um sie zu kitzeln, „Du bist kalt! Außerdem kitzelt das!" „Das soll es ja auch" ,lachte Oliver, ließ seine Hände jedoch ruhen. „Oli, das ist immer noch kalt..." ,nuschelte Laila und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Oh... natürlich" ,meinte Oliver verlegen und zog seine Hände unter ihren Klamotten hervor, „Tut mir Leid." Laila schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf und zog ihn zu sich nach oben, um ihn vorsichtig zu küssen. Gerade als Oliver den Kuss vertiefen wollte, rief ihnen Mr. Weasley aus der Küche zu, dass sie zum Essen kommen sollten. Oliver seufzte und löste sich von Laila, um sie mit sich hochzuziehen.

Nachdem Essen verteilte sich die gesamte Bande im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa und den Boden, der Kamin wurde angezündet und man war bereit Harrys Geschichte zu lauschen. Laila hatte sich gerade fest an Oliver gekuschelt, der neben ihr auf dem Boden saß, als Harry endlich begann: „Ich bin losgegangen, um die sieben Seelenteile Voldemorts zu zerstören, aber um das zu schaffen, brauchte ich erst einmal Informationen. Also habe ich sämtliche bekannten magischen Bibliotheken, Dumbledores Aufzeichnungen und meine Erinnerungen an das, was er mir erzählt und gezeigt hat, durchsucht und bin schließlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass drei dieser Teile schon zerstört wurden. Blieben nur noch vier. Doch wo hatte Voldemort diese verborgen und was waren sie? Ich bin Dumbledores Theorie gefolgt, dass Nagini eines dieser Horkruxe war, das Letzte, dass ich zerstören musste, bevor ich Voldemort selbst, den letzten Seelenteil zerstören könnte. Aber was sollten die anderen zwei Horkruxe sein?

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, vertiefte mich erneut in Dumbledores Nachlass. Der erste Teil meiner Suche bestand also hauptsächlich aus lesen und nachdenken. Nicht so spannend, wie man es sich vielleicht vorstellt... Schließlich nach etwa zwei Monaten, in denen ich nichts anderes getan habe, war ich mir relativ sicher, das Puzzle gelöst zu haben, die zwei Letzten Teile gefunden zu haben. Aber wo sollten sie sich befinden? Sollte ich meine Zeit mit einer ahnungslosen Suche verschwenden, in der ich das Versteck der Horkruxe vielleicht nie finden würde verschwenden oder mit der Suche nach weiteren Informationen, die es vielleicht gar nicht gab? Ich entschied mich für die Informationen, etwas mehr Wissen könnte nicht schaden. Also verbrachte ich erneut viel Zeit mit Aufzeichnungen und Grübeln. Aber es half. Als ich endlich loszog, um die Teile zu vernichten, war ich mir über ihre Aufenthaltsorte vollkommen im Klaren.

Ich fand die beiden vorletzten Horkruxe und zerstörte sie. Doch nun stand das letzte und größte Rätsel vor mir: Wo würde ich Voldemort finden und mit ihm die fehlenden Teile? Und wie sollte ich so einen mächtigen Zauberer zerstören? Sicher, er war geschwächt. Aber so sehr? Doch hier kam mir Fawkes zur Hilfe. Er wies mir den Weg und vernichtete Nagini für mich, sodass ich meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Voldemort richten konnte und den Überraschungseffekt auf meiner Seite hatte. Als Nagini tot war und somit der letzte Horkruxe zerstört wurde, war Voldemort schließlich wieder sterblich. Was die Aufgabe, ihn zu vernichteten allerdings nur unwesentlich leichter machte. Es war ein langer Kampf, aber mit Fawkes Hilfe habe ich ihn schließlich doch gewonnen. Naja, und dann hab ich mich auf den Heimweg gemacht und musste feststellen, dass Grimmauldplatz 12 zerstört wurde. Aber es war nicht sonderlich schwer, Sirius neue Heimat ausfinden zu machen, nicht nach alledem, was ich rausfinden musste."

„Schön und gut" ,meinte Sirius, nachdem Harry geendet hatte, „Aber was waren nun diese zwei Horkruxe, von denen du nicht wusstest, was sie sein könnten? Und wo waren sie? Wie hast du sie vernichtet?" „Sirius, ich denke Harry braucht jetzt erst mal Ruhe" ,fuhr Mrs. Weasley ihm ins Wort, bevor er noch weitere Fragen stellen konnte, „Und der Rest der Bande gehört auch ins Bett." Es wurden Proteste laut, doch Mrs. Weasley beharrte auf ihrer Meinung. „Nein, nein" ,meinte Harry, der sich inzwischen zu Ginny auf den Boden gesellt hatte, lächelnd , „Ist schon in Ordnung, Mrs. Weasley, ich bin nicht müde. Lassen sie mich ruhig weiter erzählen." „Genau" ,rief Ron, „Ist doch gar nicht so spät." Mrs. Weasley seufzte und ließ sich wieder neben ihrem Mann auf dem Sofa fallen. „Also gut, wenn alle der Meinung sind" ,gab sie nach, „Dann erzähl, Schätzchen."

Es war schon reichlich spät, als Harry schließlich mit seinen Erzählungen endete und Mrs. Weasley sie alle in ihre Betten scheuchte. „Ginnys Zimmer ist mit Hermine, Maike, Fleur und Angelina leider belegt" ,wand sich Mrs. Weasley an Laila, Oliver und Sirius, „Ebenso alle Zimmer der Jungs, wenn Harry auch noch bei Ron oben schläft. Also muss ich euch bitten, hier im Wohnzimmer zu schlafen. Ihr werdet euch schon irgendwas zusammen zaubern. Gute Nacht." „Nacht Molly" ,gähnte Sirius, ließ sich auf dem Sofa fallen und mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabs legte sich ein warme Decke über seinen Körper. „Ich bekomme alles mit" ,meinte er noch zu Oliver und Laila, bevor er auch schon einschlief.

Laila musste sich das Lachen schwer verkneifen und auch Oliver grinste breit. „Also, wo willst du schlafen?" ,fragte er und blickte sich im Wohnzimmer um. „Da" ,erwiderte Laila grinsend und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Oliver lachte leise: „Ja, das hab ich mir irgendwie gedacht." Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und bereite auf dem Boden ein Kissen- und Deckenlager, auf das er sich mit Laila fallen ließ. „Gute Nacht, Laila" ,meinte Oliver, schlang einen Arm um sie und gab ihre einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Nacht, Oli" ,erwiderte Laila.

Mit einem Kuss auf die Nase wurde Laila am nächsten Morgen geweckt. „Mhh... wie viel Uhr ist denn?" ,brummelte sie und rollte sich verschlafen auf die Seite. „Kurz vor sechs" ,grinste Oliver, „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich jetzt schon wecke, aber ich dachte... du würdest dir vielleicht mit mir den Sonnenaufgang ansehen." „Deswegen weckst du mich auf?" ,grummelte Laila, „Um so eine Uhrzeit? Schatz, du hast ne Knall. Aber gut..." Mühsam stand sie auf und folgte Oliver blinzelnd nach draußen, wo es eiskalt war. Oliver legte einen Arm um sie, während sie dabei zu schauten, wie die aufgehende Sonne die Welt in ein leichtes rot tauchte. „Frohe Weihnachten" ,wünschte Oliver ihr dann und gab ihr eine Kuss auf die Wange. Laila spürte, wie er eine Kette um ihren Hals legte und sie in ihrem Nacken verschloss. „Oliver... das wär doch nicht nötig gewesen" ,stotterte Laila und fuhr mit ihren Finger über die silberne Kette und das silberne Herz, welches daran hing.

Trotz der Kälte gingen die Beiden erst eine ganze Weile später zurück in den Fuchsbau, wo der Rest der Mannschaft schon am Geschenke auspacken war. Man begrüßte sie nur mit einem wissenden Grinsen, bevor man sich wieder den Geschenken zu wand. Schulterzuckend wand auch Laila sich ihrem Stapel Geschenk zu, doch bevor sie anfangen konnte, auszupacken, zog Oliver an ihrem Pullover, sodass sie gezwungen war zu ihm zu rutschen. „Was?" ,wollte sie wissen, „Ich will Geschenke auspacken." „Jaja" ,grinste Oliver, „Aber das hier ist für mich und für dich, von meinen Eltern." „Wessen ist das?" ,fragte Laila und betrachte stirnrunzelnd die Postkarte, die er ihr entgegen hielt. „Das" ,meinte Oliver, „Ist das alte Haus meiner Eltern. Dort bin ich aufgewachsen." „Warum schicken uns deine Eltern eine Postkarte von ihrem alten Haus?" Seufzend drehte Oliver die Postkarte herum: „Deswegen." Laila begann zu lesen und ihre Augen wurden immer größer. „Mei... ist das... ihr Ernst?" ,stotterte sie dann und starrte Oliver an, der grinsend nickte. „Ja, das ist ihr Ernst. Natürlich nur, wenn du nichts dagegen hast." „Ein... ein Haus an der schottischen Küste, was sollte ich da dagegen haben?" ,quietsche Laila. Oliver konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und zog sie glücklich in seine Arme.


	11. Epilog Überraschung

Epilog – Überraschung 

Es war etwa 3 ½ Jahre später als sich die ganze Mannschaft zum Endspiel der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft versammelte. Mr. Weasley und seine Frau, Charlie mit Maike und Simon, der inzwischen 8 Jahre war, Bill und Fleur noch immer kinderlos, Fred und Angelina mit ihrer 3-jährigen Tochter Bailey, George mit seiner Freundin Becky und ihren 2-jährigen Zwillingen Joshua und Lina, Ron und Hermine mit ihrem Sohn Ethan, der vor kurzem ein Jahr geworden war und mit ihrer 3 Monaten alten Tochter Sascha und Ginny mit Harry und ihrem 5 Wochen alten Jungen Liam. In ihrer Mitte saß Laila, die eigentlich mit Oliver und den anderen auf dem Spielfeld hätte sein sollen, um das Endspiel zu gewinnen, doch gewisse Begebenheiten hinderten sie daran. Lächelnd und mit einer Hand auf ihrem Bauch dachte Laila etwa 6 Monate zurück.

„_Oli?" ,rief Laila und lief durch ihr neues Haus in Schottland, dass sie nun seit etwa 1 ½ Jahren mit Oliver bewohnte, „Schatz, wo bist du?" Schließlich fand sie ihn im Wohnzimmer, wo er seinen Kopf über die Zeitung beugte und sich durch die Quidditchnachrichten wühlte. „Bin hier" ,brummelte er, „Wo warst du so lange?" Laila ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Sofa fallen und wuschelte durch seine Haare, die nun, da er sie hatte wachsen lassen, in alle Richtungen abstanden. „Im St. Mungo- Hospital" ,antworte sie dann und schon waren die Nachrichten unwichtig. Oliver wand sich zu ihr um und musterte sie besorgt. „Im St. Mungo's?" ,fragte er dann, „Aber warum? Bist... bist du krank?" „Krank?" ,wiederholte Laila und schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, eigentlich nicht." „Aber warum warst du dann im Krankenhaus?" ,fragte Oliver und schien immer besorgter zu werden. „Ich... ähm" ,nuschelte Laila und wusste nicht so recht, wie sie es sagen sollte. „Was?" ,fragte Oliver und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm, „Was ist los, Laila?" „Ich... ich bin schwanger." „Du... das... ich" ,stotterte Oliver, „WAS?" „Ich bin schwanger" ,nuschelte Laila nun reichlich verunsichert, „Das ist...!" „Wundervoll" ,rief Oliver und drückte sie fest an sich, „Schwanger! Wir bekommen ein Kind!" Laila konnte sich ein Grinsen nun nicht mehr verkneifen, er schien wunschlos glücklich. „Hoffentlich sieht es so aus wie du" ,meinte Laila dann und kuschelte sich fester an ihn. „Nein, das Arme! Es soll so aussehen wie du" ,erwiderte Oliver lächelnd und küsste sie sanft._

Laila lächelte selig bei dem Gedanken, dass es nun bald so weit war. Dann schaute sie zu George, der etwas versetzt hinter ihr saß. Er hatte einen Arm um Becky gelegt, auf seinem Schoß saß Joshua und auf Beckys dessen Zwillingsschwester Lina. George lächelte zu Laila herab und Joshua wank ihr zu. Laila lächelte zurück, sie war so froh, dass George jemanden gefunden hatte... nach allem was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. „Wie geht's dem Baby?" ,formte George mit seinen Lippen und grinste. „Prima" ,erwiderte Laila auf die gleiche Weise und hielt lächelnd einen Daumen nach oben. George würde der Patenonkel des Kindes werden. Laila hatte lange gezögert, bevor sie diesen Vorschlag von Oliver zugestimmt hatte. Sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob das gut gehen würde oder ob George das überhaupt wollte. Beide waren übereingekommen Oliver nie von dem Kuss von vor 4 Jahren etwas zu erzählen, doch Laila hatte ihr Versprechen gebrochen und beinahe die erste Ehekrise hervorgerufen. Aber sie wusste, dass sie es hatte tun müssen, sie konnte Oliver nicht länger anlügen. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, aber noch immer war er der festen Überzeugung, dass niemand anders außer George der Patenonkel sein sollte, auch Fred nicht. Also hatte Laila schließlich nachgegeben und zugestimmt.

„Hey Laila" ,meinte Ron neben ihr und stieß sie an, „Sie fangen an." Laila blinzelte ihn verwirrt an, bevor sie begriff und nickte. Das Spiel, richtig. Zuerst wurden die Gäste, das schweizerische Team, begrüßt. Thomas Hollenstein, Marco Engel, Seppi Koch, Stefan Vogel, Felix Kinzl, Franziska Brüggener und Kathrin Hammer. Dann kam das schottische Team dran und die Menge begann zu kreischen, sodass Laila beinahe Kopfschmerzen bekam. Der Stadionsprecher war kaum zu hören: „Unser allseits beliebter, besonders bei den Mädchen, Torhüter, der leider schon verheiratet ist: Oliver Wood. Unsere beiden großartigen Treiber, die für die Heidelberg Harriers spielen: James und Dean Flechter. Unsere brillante Sucherin Caitlin London. Und unsere hochgeschätzten Jäger: Chris Evans, Alexandra Miller und Johnny Denney. Applaus bitte!" Laila wusste, dass dieser letzte Name ihr Name hätte sein können, hätte sein sollen. Aber es war nun mal anders gekommen und darüber war sie alles andere als unglücklich. Sie freute sich unheimlich auf dieses Kind.

Schottland führte gerade mal mit 90 zu 20, als Laila plötzlich vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte. Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Nicht jetzt! „Laila, alles in Ordnung mit dir?" ,fragte Hermine und legte eine Hand auf Lailas Arm. Diese schüttelte den Kopf: „Das Baby, Mine." „Oh mein Gott" ,rief Hermine, „Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus!" Sie sprang von ihrem Platz auf und zog Laila mit sich hoch. Ron schaute verwirrt zu ihnen auf: „Hm? Das Spiel ist doch noch gar nicht fertig." „Sie bekommt ihr Kind" ,quietschte Hermine, „Verdammt noch mal! Sieh zu, dass du Oliver vom Feld runterkriegst und zwar schnell!" „W-Wa... Was?" ,stotterte Ron, „Aber das Spiel. Er muss doch..." „Bei Merlin! Vergiss das Spiel, Ronald! Schick Oliver ins St. Mungo's und zwar sofort!"

Laila wusste nicht, wie sie ins Krankenhaus gekommen waren, sie wusste nur, dass sie einige Momente später dort auf einer Liege lag. „Oliver wird sicher gleich hier sein. Ich warte an der Information auf ihn, okay?" ,meinte Hermine und ließ Lailas Hand los, um aus dem Zimmer zu gehen. Einen Moment später kam Oliver herein, noch in seine Quidditchklamotten, verschwitzt und mit bleichem Gesicht. „Wie geht's dir?" ,wollte er wissen und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Uhm... na ja" ,meinte sie schulterzuckend. Oliver lächelte und strich er über die Haare. Er blieb die ganz Zeit bei ihr, hielt ihre Hand und sprach mit ihr.

„Es ist eine Junge" ,meinte die Hebamme und legte Laila ihr, in Handtücher eingewickeltes, Kind in die Arme. Mit geschlossenen Augen und gerunzelter Stirn lag er da und sah einfach nur unheimlich süß aus. Laila lächelte und blickte zu Oliver, der in die Knie gegangen war, um seinen Sohn anzuschauen. „Er ist süß" ,stellte Oliver fest, „Er hat also tatsächlich mehr von dir abgekriegt." Laila schüttelte den Kopf und grinste: „Mr. Wood sie sind ein Spinner." „Ich weiß, Mrs. Wood" ,antwortete Oliver ebenfalls grinsend, „Das sind die Klatscher." „Oh Gott, das Spiel" ,stöhnte Laila, „Oli, es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht..." „Du kannst doch nichts dafür" ,meinte Oliver und strich ihr über die Haare, „Es ist egal. Kein Pokal der Welt ist es wert, die Geburt von meinem Sohn zu verpassen." „Du bist süß" ,lächelte Laila und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. Die Hebamme räusperte sich: „Haben Sie denn schon einen Namen für den Kleinen?" Laila schaute von Oliver zu dem Baby und zurück. Oliver lächelte und nickte. Also sagte Laila: „Nathan!"


End file.
